Harry Potter and the Power of Love
by Master of Energy
Summary: What if things went slightly differently at the graveyard? What if Dumbledore made all the right choices? And what if Harry devoted himself to destroying his enemy? neither can live while the other survives, after all... features a stronger but not OP Harry, a good Dumbledore, and a Dogfather. Prequel to the crossover: Harry Avenger: Soldiers When They Needed Us Most
1. What Doesn't Kill You

**A/N: This story serves as a prequel to Harry Avenger: Soldiers When They Needed Us Most. It is** **mostly canon to the books up to the scene at the graveyard, with a few notable exceptions:**

 **Harry didn't crush on Cho as much as in the Goblet of Fire book, and Cedric stood up for Harry more as well, becoming a pseudo mentor/older brother.**

 **Harry is both parts more realistically tougher and impacted by the effects of a horrific upbringing. His childhood was worse than canon, but not to an extreme. There are hints, for instance, that the Durselys quietly encouraged local gangs to "deal with" the Potter boy.**

 **Godlike Harry is banned, period. Instead, increases in abilities that occur will be resultant of training and actual explanation. "** _ **The power that the dark lord knows not**_ **", also known as love (not romantic love, actual pure love), will be the main focus of the story.**

 **Dumbledore will make far better choices after Voldemort's return. His relationship and fondness of Harry is closer, and as a result, he will take the advice of love being the greatest magic of all and apply it to his care of Harry.**

 **Voldemort will be even more psychotic and hate-filled than in canon, and** **the Death Eaters a bit more numerous and organized.**

 **I DO NOT own Harry Potter whatsoever; I'm just an addict of the series who owns a computer.**

 **In this first chapter especially, an immense amount of canon will be grafted with my fanfiction in order to provide a reasonable basis for those who love a plot with a plan. I also understand that this first chapter is immensely dark; trust me, this story in no way shape or form is glorifying darkness. Rather, it sets a backdrop for all that is good and pure to shine brighter.**

 **These are all of the major changes I have made preceding the Graveyard; thus, I will now present to you Harry Potter and the Power of Love!**

* * *

Chapter 1: What Doesn't Kill You...

 _And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric or anything but vapor hanging in the air… It's done wrong, he thought… it's drowned… please… please let it be dead…._

 _But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron._

" _Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one handed over his master's head._

 _The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry… and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils…_

 _Lord Voldemort had risen again._

 _-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

 _June 24th_

Voldemort looked away from Harry and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, the eyes that could bring Aurors to their knees with a glance alone, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant, hungry to spread terror with every movement. He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight and was circling Harry again, hissing. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket of his deathly black robe and drew out a wand. He stroked the wood that thrummed in impatience, it longing to unleash hell from the command of its master. But Voldemort raised his left unarmed hand, pointing at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Harry was tied; he fell to the foot and lay there, crumpled up and crying. Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

Wormtail's robes were shining with blood now; he had wrapped the stump of his arm in them.

"My Lord…" he choked, "my Lord… you promised… you did promise…"

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.

"Oh, Master… thank you, Master…"

He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again. _So pathetic_.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please… _please_ …"

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and Harry saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo - a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth - the image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

He could have done so with a flick of his fingers, of course; but Voldemort wanted to savor the feeling of having a body again, of successfully returning from that meager existence.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it… and now, we shall see… now we shall know…"

He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm.

The boy let out a whimper of pain, and Wormtail gave a fresh howl; Voldemort removed his fingers from Wormtail's mark, which had turned jet black.

A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while, thinking about how exactly he should welcome back his followers and what to do with Potter. He felt the slight weight of a special knife in his left pocket, the knife that was the symbol of his all-powerful hatred, genius, and power. _This should have been my next horcrux if it weren't for Potter… A horcrux so imbued with Fiendfyre before creation could not possibly be destroyed by Fiendfyre itself… I could have been even farther along the path of immortality! It's a pity I didn't do the same with my other horcruxes, but it matters nothing in the end, I am still immortal,_ he thought, looking down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike features. _How fitting that he, my greatest setback, should be unmade with it!_

But a cursory piercing into the mind of the boy revealed some remaining defiance, and... he sharply retreated from Harry's consciousness with a snarl. Love! Bah! It stirred his deep wells of hate; how dare he love anything, now! Instead of lashing out like a fool he let it simmer, contained it with the rest and let it build up inside of him, to come back out with ten times the intensity. _Soon you shall feel my power, Potter; your precious love won't keep you from death._

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A muggle and a fool… very like your dear mother. They both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child… and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death…."

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was… He didn't like magic, my father…

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage… but I vowed to find him… I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name… _Tom Riddle_ …."

Still, he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.

"Listen to me, reliving family history…" he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental…. But look, Harry! My _true_ family returns…."

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were apparating, there had to be at least sixty or so of them, all hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward… slowly, cautiously as though they could hardly believe their eyes. Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort, and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master… Master…" he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up to form a smaller inner and much larger outer circle that was centered around Tom Riddle's grave. Twelve or so of the Death Eaters gathered had silver masks and the rest had bone white ones. The silver Death Eaters were even more fanatic in their worship of Voldemort than the others of course, and they comprised his inner circle. Both circles had large gaps in them, but Voldemort did not expect anyone else. He looked around the circles, and though there was no wind, a rustling seemed to run around the rings, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years… thirteen years since we last met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday…. We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! _Or are we?"_

He put back his terrible faced and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening. _Let the show begin._

"I smell guilt," he said. "And the stench of my deceived followers."

A second shiver ran through them.

"You all stand before, able-bodied and ready - such prompt appearance too! - and I ask myself, why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one dared move or speak except Wormtail, who was on the ground still sobbing over his bleeding arm.

 _Wait for it._

"And I answer myself, they must have believed me broken, gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment….

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

 _Wait for it…._

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed that Albus Dumbledore, that champion of Mudbloods, could vanquish even Lord Voldemort… perhaps they pay allegiance to him now?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort pretended not to notice, as he was fully enjoying playing along.

 _Wait for it…._

"It is a disappointment that some of you may have even entertained such thoughts… I confess myself disappointed…"

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the inner circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

 _Predictable. And stupid. Time for pain._

Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand in glee.

" _Crucio!"_

* * *

Multiple reddish brownish jets emanated from Voldemort's wand, striking the death eater in front of him and several in the white circle also on their knees. The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked; Harry was sure the sound must carry to the houses around…. _Let the police come, someone, anyone…_ but stopped that train of thought almost instantly. _No, that's not how it works, they never came when Dudley's gang tried to kill me, and even if they did now it would just mean more deaths. No, like always it's up to me to survive… but then this has to be it,_ he felt with an even larger surge of terror. _Why should I live anyways?_ He jerked himself out of his thoughts back to Voldemort's rantings, who had by now finished with the inner circle death eater who he called Avery, just given Wormtail a silver hand, and was now focused on that slimy git Lucius.

 _Voldemort would have made a good healer,_ he thought absurdly, and, even through the astounding levels of terror he was experiencing, his teenage mind ran with the terrifying image of a nurse Voldemort. Harry hastily pushed that nauseous image out of his mind, then wished he hadn't as reality blanketed him. The atmosphere reflected the heart of the monster that caught him, smoky dark fog on all sides save where the Death Eaters stood, the grass similarly decayed and sickly rotten green. Even the stone creaked and every tomb had fractures coursing through it. Was the ritual and Voldemort's darkness so powerful to do all of this? He felt physically oppressed by the stench of the evil, as if his body was fighting an illness.

"- ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, shutting Mr. Malfoy off. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius… You have disappointed me…. I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course…. You are merciful, thank you…."

Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring a space - large enough for two people - that separated Malfoy and the next man.

"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban rather than renounce me… When Azkaban is broken open, they will be rewarded beyond their dreams… especially dear Bella, my protege…. The dementors will join us… they are our natural allies… we will recall the banished giants… I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear…. Eventually, we must also expand our horizons beyond Britain… our numbers will soon surpass those of old….

He continued around the inner circle, briefly addressing people and spaces where there should be some. While some of the names, such as Goyle, Nott, and others were familiar, there were so many more he had never heard of before.

Finally, Voldemort reached the last and largest gap in the inner circle.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters… three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return… he will pay. One, who I believed has left me forever… he will be killed, of course… and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already re-entered my service.

The Death Eaters stirred, and Harry saw their eyes dart sideways at one another through their masks.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight….

"Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Harry's direction. "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go as far as to call him my guest of honor."

Lucius took what seemed to Harry Voldemort's bait, and begged to know how this could have happened. Voldemort was only too happy to respond.

"Ah what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins - and ends - with my young friend here."

"You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, staring at Harry. His scar began to burn so fiercely that it almost made him scream in agony. Voldemort's blood eyes seemed to glow with barely constrained rage, but he continued to explain how his mother protected him and that he could touch him now. When Voldemort did, Harry thought his head would burst with the pain, so great he could barely see. His deathly dry throat strangled a whimper of revulsion as Voldemort laughed softly in his ear, and continued addressing the Death Eaters with a masterfully crafted tale.

Voldemort spoke of his not-so complete death, his years in exile and how he survived. He spoke of finding Quirrel and coming to Hogwarts, and How Harry thwarted him again… then he spoke of Wormtail's arrival, his one faithful Death Eater, and finally of the Triwizard Cup and the resurrection.

"- and here he is… the boy the world all believes was my downfall…."

Voldemort turned to face Harry slowly with a contorted, inhuman sort of smirk on his ghastly visage. The nightmare incarnate of the boy raised his wand and screeched, " _Crucio!_ "

It was pain beyond anything Harry had yet experienced; his bones were on fire, he felt like his head was splitting open again… he wanted it to end…

And then, in what was really two minutes but felt like two hours it was gone. He was hanging limply in the ropes binding him to the headstone, looking up into those awful eyes through a kind of mist.

"And now I will address the consequences for your disloyalty and... apparent deception," Voldemort hissed. The Death Eaters trembled, which was met with a strange chuckle.

"Oh fear not, my friends, for it is not you who is responsible for being deceived… neither was it Dumbledore who kept you away all these years… It was POTTER," he spat with such vehemence that many Death Eaters actually flinched backward. "He is responsible for this and much more… yet tonight I will prove to you that he cannot be compared to me. He will be punished for standing in my way. As if a prophecy could protect you from _me_ …"

The confusion on Harry's face must have shown through, as Voldemort sneered, "So he never told you? Of course, that meddling old fool wouldn't… he did, after all, imprison you with those animals…."

The shock must also have shown on his face as Voldemort answered his unspoken question, "Oh I know all about that, Harry. I was your professor, and your mind was bare to me. The Boy Who Lived, locked away with _muggles_ …" he drawled out again as the Death Eaters sniggered. "And yet you still came for the stone at the end of your first year… such a _hero…_."

Harry squirmed as Voldemort drew closer. "Do you know what Fiendfyre is, Harry?" Voldemort asked softly. Harry's blood ran cold. "Of course you do, I'm sure your dear Professor Moody explained it," Voldemort chuckled, confusing the already terrified Harry. "Fiendfyre, only to be controlled by the greatest of wizards... even Salazar himself could not force Fiendfyre to submit to his will… but see, Harry, I am the greatest of all wizards, and my hate is far stronger than your precious _love_ ," he spat. "Alas, Fiendfyre always kills them before the unimaginable pain can register. However…"

From within his robes, he produced a small knife with a jagged, wavy blade. Channeling hate Harry could literally feel in the air, it suddenly glowed a blindingly white color, the faces of fiery creatures shifting hypnotically across the doomed blade.

Harry struggled harder. "Now, now" Voldemort crooned, "actions have consequences, little hero…"

Four Thick straps suddenly snapped out from Voldemort's robes, cutting the ropes; he was dragged forward to the Dark Lord and hung outstretched facing away from him.

"You should be honored, "Voldemort hissed. "No one else has had or will have such a fate!" Harry struggled and Voldemort lazily waved his hand. The bands around his wrists and ankles smoked as tiny red and black sparks erupted from them. Harry screamed as they shredded and ate away at his flesh. Voldemort cackled at Harry and started carving on his back; the knife tore through his shirt and into his flesh. Immediately the pain increased a hundred-fold; it made the Cruciatus feel like a tickling charm… he couldn't even scream from the torture… he wanted to die… why live anyways… he would see his parents again…. That thought kept him sane through the agony. He convulsed and sobbed but focused on his parents. Family.

But oddly enough, he actually felt darkness leave his soul upon contact with the knife, and even through all this was... refreshed.

After several minutes Voldemort finished and surveyed his handiwork; across Harry's back was carved the word HERO almost to the bone, the Fiendfyre having turned the gashes a dark, chipped maroon color.

Voldemort had not had such fun in decades.

"There, now you are a real hero Potter," he whispered in his ear. Looking into Harry's eyes he was visibly dumbfounded to see sanity, and, with a jolt of rage rippling across his face, defiance still in his eyes. Harry looked back hazily at Voldemort, the Death Eaters' laughter ringing in his ears. His back wasn't bleeding, the blood having been consumed by the Fiendfyre.

"Now, Harry, we will duel, and prove to all here who is stronger."

Voldemort had his robes drop Harry and he walked about twenty feet away. Throwing Harry's wand in the middle he said softly, "fetch, doggie." Then he mocked Harry, saying, "You will die, Harry, and the prophecy will not matter anymore… Your friends will die after I kill you, just as I murdered your parents… and your precious, useless _love_ for them won't stop me! Well, Potter? Ready to face your failure? Perhaps I shall let you live just so you can watch your blood-traitor friends, the mudblood and your precious godfather die before you…."

This was the biggest mistake Voldemort made that night.

Hearing these words, suddenly a fire inside Harry roared back to life. A fire greater even than Fiendfyre; that of his loving, caring soul. Images of his parents and Cedric flashed before his eyes… _they died for me_ , he reminded himself. _If love means anything I will honor that and avenge them as best I can._ Then images of his living friends and Sirius flashed before his eyes, everyone he ever cared about. He replayed Voldemort's words in his head. _NO,_ he thought, _I will not fail._ Righteous anger and love overcame all else. The aches and pains faded away, leaving him with a grim sense of purpose and defiance. If he was going to die it wouldn't be like this, and as long as he lived he would defy this bastard… out of that _love_ that Voldemort kept mentioning, especially if it pissed him off… he had a purpose.

He the pain was blocked out from his mind, and Harry outstretched his hand. His wand of holly skittered into his grasp and, miraculously, he slowly staggered to his feet. The wand was slippery from the blood emanating from his wrist, but there was no struggle to grasp it.

Curiously Harry also noticed that he could roughly sense where the Death Eaters were, even the ones behind him, by virtue of his scar. _Or perhaps I'm suddenly sensing their dark marks,_ he mused briefly. He could also sense the evil within the knife as well. He had no time to dwell on this though, as Voldemort started speaking again.

"Have it your way then," he rasped in a voice raw from screaming, cutting the maniac off.

"We bow to each other, Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snake-like face upturned to Harry. "Come on, the niceties must be observed… Dumbledore would like you to show manners…. Bow to death, Harry…."

The Death Eaters were laughing again. Voldemort's lipless mouth was smiling. Harry did not bow. He would never bow to the man that killed the people he loved. He would honor their memories.

"Perhaps a little encouragement? _Imperio!"_

And Harry felt, for the third time in his life, the sensation that his mind had been wiped of all thought… Ah, it was bliss, not to think, it was as though he were floating, dreaming… _just bow to him… bow… just bow…_

 _I will NEVER bow!,_ said a far, far stronger voice in his head, one he could almost say was infinitely stronger, _I love my family… never will I let him win…_

 _Just do it…._

 _I will not…._

 _Do i-_

"NO, NEVER!" Harry roared.

These words burst from Harry's mouth; they echoed through the graveyard, and the dream state was lifted as suddenly as though cold water had been thrown over him - back rushed all the pains from the torture, but Harry's mind ruthlessly suppressed them… he would face this horror, protect those close to him….

"Very well, then," Voldemort snarled, "if you won't bow then you will DIE!"

Faster than thought Voldemort raised his wand, and so did Harry, faster than the eye could see… overcome by the power thrumming through his body by the power of his love, he mirrored Voldemort… as the bastard yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" Harry thought the simple word, "Cedric!".

A brilliant golden bolt of lightning shot from his wand, like nothing he had ever seen before, a response to what he had focused all his power into… the bolt shot out and met the green light that is death incarnate in midair, between them….

The impact sent a shockwave that blasted graves and death eaters alike back through the air… suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating as an electric charge was surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to - and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, one side green and the other a brilliant gold… where they met in the middle was a roiling white mass of pure energy, magic tangling and weaving as atoms split and new matter formed. Harry saw that Voldemort too was gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating.

And then, inexplicably, the thread connecting them splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in an emerald and golden dome-shaped web, a cage of light, beyond which the Death Eaters circled like jackals, their cries muffled now….

"Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked to the Death Eaters, and Harry saw he too was astonished by what was happening, saw that he fought to break the connection; Harry held on tighter, and it remained unbroken. "Do nothing unless I command you!" Voldemort shouted to the Death Eaters.

And then phoenix song, something Harry had only heard once before, emanated from every one of the threads.

It was the sound of hope, the most beautiful and welcome tone to ever grace his ears… he felt the song within and around too… it strengthened his resolve, while Voldemort grimaced… some of the Death Eaters were covering their ears in pain… and it was almost as though a friend were speaking in his ear… or perhaps from his wand….

 _Don't break the connection._

 _I know_ , Harry told the music, _I know I mustn't_ … but no sooner had he thought it than naturally, it became much harder to accomplish. His wand vibrated more than ever… and suddenly the bead of energy began to slide slowly and steadily his way… towards him, and away from Voldemort… his wand shuddered angrily.

As it drew closer to his wand- tip, the wood beneath his fingers grew so hot he feared it would burst into flame. The closer it got the harder Harry's wand vibrated; he was sure his wand would not survive contact with it; it surely would shatter….

 _Pour your love into it!_ A voice yelled quite clearly into Harry's mind. _Use your willpower! All your love, your desire to protect and avenge those you care about… or does your love mean nothing,_ the voice challenged. He filled his mind with the phoenix song.

Harry snarled, and concentrated all his will to love… he poured out his soul like a raging river through his wand. Abruptly the bead stopped as if it had slammed into a steel wall, another tiny shockwave from this invisible barrier… and slowly but surely it rolled back the other way… now it was Voldemort's wand vibrating extra hard now… Voldemort who looked astonished, and almost fearful….

Unbeknownst to Harry, Voldemort had also heard a voice urging him to pour all his hatred into the connection… but Harry's will was greater….

The bead now just a few inches from Voldemort's wand-tip, Harry concentrated like he never had before in his life. He didn't know what it might achieve, but his instincts, magical instincts, that had kept him alive all these years urged him to do so; the bead trembled for a moment… and then it connected….

At once, Voldemort's wand began to emit his past spells and actions… screams of pain, a smoky hand flew from its tip… and then something much larger began to blossom from it; a human.

Harry nearly dropped his wand in shock, but instinct kept him holding on. The form of Cedric Diggory surveyed the situation and spoke.

"Hold on, Harry," it said in an echoey voice.

Harry looked at Voldemort, who was still shocked… he heard the frightened yells of the Death Eaters.

The sequence continued… an old man, Bertha Jorkins also emerged and shouted words of encouragement to him… the old man asked the frightened Death Eaters who won the rugby championship this year, and one of them yelled out the answer before getting clocked on the head by another. The shadowy figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden cage, insulting Voldemort with disgusted diatribes.

And now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemort's wand… and Harry knew who it would be… he knew from the moment Cedric had emerged, knew, because the woman appearing was one he had thought of more than any other tonight….

His mother emerged, told him it was all right, and his father was coming… words Harry had wanted to hear all his life… to be told it was alright, be his _mother…_ Harry's arms were shaking madly now.

And his father came as well, he heard them tell him what to do, how they would linger for a moment and give him time… he had to get to the portkey… and Cedric's request to take his body back….

"I will," said Harry, his face screwed up with the effort of holding the wand. He was barely standing, he could barely keep away all the effects of the night's events….

And then his parents both said, "I love you, Harry. Always remember that."

Harry felt as if his heart would explode right them from emotion… _his parents loved him…_ and suddenly he had the energy to continue, to actually keep going for just a little longer.

"Do it now," whispered his father's voice, "be ready… do it now…."

"NOW!" Harry yelled; he couldn't have held on longer anyways - he pulled his wand upward with an almighty wrench, and the connection broke; the cage of light vanished, the phoenix song died - but the shadowy figures of Voldemort's victims did not disappear - they closed in upon Voldemort, shielding Harry from his gaze -

Harry quickly located the portkey and Cedric, but he was too tired to make it… One of the Death Eaters disregarded Voldemort's orders, firing a bone-breaker at him. Harry sidestepped, and it hit a gravestone, sending bits of rock into the air.

In a daze from the rapidly fading high of whatever had kept him going, Harry imagined the shrapnel turning into razor blades and sending them at the Death Eater… he waved his hand unconsciously and magic complied with the intent, the blades shredding into the shocked Death Eater; too tired to care, Harry sank to his knees.

With the last of his strength and that inner phoenix song he had felt before in him, Harry outstretched his hands; the cup and Cedric's body came flying into them, just as Voldemort emerged from the dissipating cloud of his victims with a curse on his lips, his wand-tip glowing green...

He heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment that he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked - it was speeding him away in a whirl of wind and color, and Cedric along with him… they were going back.

He felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into grass; its smell filled his nostrils… he did not move. All the aches and sores from the past few hours slammed back into him, nearly knocking him out in an instant; but he had to hang on, had to warn Dumbledore that He had returned. Tears filled his eyes and he clutched Cedric's hand harder, his voice too torn and broken to cry out. He fought with himself to hang on, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive, for anything really to happen…

A torrent of sound made its way through the haze; there were voices everywhere, footsteps, screams. He remained where he was, face screwed tightly; he could feel the blood from his wounds seeping into the grass and outwards…

Then a pair of hands seized him gently and turned him over.

"Harry! _Harry!"_

He opened his eyes at the sound of the one voice he was waiting for.

Albus Dumbledore was crouched over him. His normally twinkling eyes practically oozed concern. The dark shadows of people pressed in around him, pushing nearer… the ground reverberated with their footsteps… but he only focused on one.

"He's back," rasped Harry, concentrating with all his might to get the message across. "He's back. Voldemort."

The last thought that flitted across his mind before he was claimed by sleep was that he had a hell of a lot of questions that Dumbledore had to answer for.

* * *

Voldemort screamed in uncontrollable rage as the killing curse passed through thin air, just where that insufferable boy had been moments ago; the nearest tombstones shattered from the raw fury emanating from him in magical waves. After a few moments, his blood-red eyes sprung open again and turned slowly to face his Death Eaters.

"It seems," he hissed in a silky voice that terrified his quivering minions far more than if he had shouted, "That the consequences of your apparent disloyalty must be paid after all."

It was a _very_ long night for the Death Eaters.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The robe idea I got from the movies, and I just thought it would be pretty cool to integrate it even if I follow the books.**

 **Harry is relieved of his Horcrux, and in doing so gains the ability to sense dark magical imprints upon people and objects, an ability developed by being hit by the killing curse and living while experiencing the impact of such dark magic. The reason why the Fiendfyre destroyed the Horcrux and the basilisk venom did not will be explained by Dumbledore in chapter 3, so please don't chew my face off about it just yet!**

 **"Cedric!" is now the incantation for Harry's new spell. I do plan on incantations being tied to all spells as they are created in this world to be activated, and the wizarding version of Latin being used like how in reality Latin is used to name every species of animal. But obviously wand movements and incantations don't always apply if you have enough intent, as that's what magic really is about at its core: willing something to happen. It's just vastly easier having the incantation tied in, since the overwhelming majority of witches and wizards don't have the power to will the spell without the movement and words (Dumbledore, Harry, and Voldemort do so in canon).**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, the next Chapter will be Titled:** Chapter 2: …Makes You Stronger


	2. Makes You Stronger

**Review Replies to Chapter 1:**

 **Replying to UnscrewedUp: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Where the story is going plot-wise will be quite clear by chapter three. Also, I agree that the notes should be more toward the end of the chapter, however chapter 1 was a special case as it set the story up. As to putting them into the chapter, I didn't because all the changes listed in the notes are in the story, and I do** _ **not**_ **need people whining on reviews how that isn't canon. Thanks for being the stories' first reviewer and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **Replying to Sammy-Jay Potter: I thought the die bitch! Was a good touch and you have not seen the last of it! In fact, I might have Harry teach Albus the spell… just imagine Dumbledore waving his wand at Lucius Malfoy saying DIE BITCH! Lol… ok that might be a bit extreme but you get the point.**

 **Dumbledore will definitely be more grandfatherly here than canon, I can assure you of that, and I am super excited about the opportunity to learn just what Dumbledore can teach Harry! The greatest problem I have right now is trying to keep Dumbledore who he is and yet significantly more feeling for Harry. Chapter 2's Dumbledore POV try as I might still is quite bad I feel.**

 **Look, if you're worrying about Sirius dying, STOP RIGHT THERE! Sirius will NOT die in this fan-fiction!**

 **The blood wards around Privet Drive… yeah I agree it** _ **should**_ **be impossible for them to protect against Voldemort. But even JK Rowling can't make an impeccable story. Did I have Ice cream tonight? Maybe! Am I A bastard for exploiting a flaw in JK's work of art? That's possible! Will I be condemned by all fan fiction writers for using it? Nope!**

 **Thanks a million for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Replying to daniboy95: I am absolutely thrilled that someone is willing to give a non-evil Dumbledore story a chance! When I first started writing this I was afraid that going against the evil dumbledore tradition would make the story crash and burn before it even got off the ground, so this review definitely helps encouragement-wise! Also, no character will be blamed for everything wrong with the world. Even Voldemort was created a monster, not born it(but he will be the source of everything wrong for Harry A LOT!)**

 **Your second point is quite true, I mentally cringed writing the first chapter, but I just couldn't find a way to cram everything needed to know into it without switching perspectives fluidly. I can assure you this, that was only because it was the prologue chapter! No way in hell I'm gonna switch like that again, at least to the best of my abilities! This chapter will have a clear Dumbledore POV and a clear Harry POV.**

 **I am glad you think the idea has merit, going against the tropes of the website and irritating the hell out of evil dumbledore lovers is definitely a plus. And Harry will never even remotely be a god. Yes, he will be powerful, but only to a logical extent. Everything he can do he has to learn, and even after training will need tons of battle experience before ever being ready to face Voldemort. And boy, is he gonna get it!**

 **Thank you for giving me a chance and I hope the Dumbledore POV isn't too cringe-worthy as this chapter is really here for the purpose of setting up The Big One, AKA chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 2: ...Makes You Stronger

Albus Dumbledore was already worried when Harry and Cedric reappeared.

Earlier Alastor had had to pull out Ms. Delacour and Mr. Krum from the maze. That wasn't too terribly concerning in and of itself; but diagnostics showed that they had both been stunned. Albus knew that there was no obstacle within the maze that could do so, and he couldn't imagine any of the contestants breaking the rules like that. But the real kicker was that not only did Mr. Krum show signs of the imperius curse, Ms. Delacour also showed after-effects of a weak cruciatus. The check on the Bulgarian's wand confirmed that he had been forced to do so. And this wasn't even taking into account that Alastor, who was now limping along the outer hedges, looked excited, and almost happy as if something was wrong. Typically, his old friend would be the first to spot the danger, and never acted like that.

And the worry that tonight was the last chance for the person who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire to act, had eventually gotten him to get up and pace agitatedly behind the judges' table.

 _He should have been back ages ago…._

Albus cared deeply for Harry. He had been forced to admit that the moment he saw the son of Lily, who had been nearly like a daughter to him; and it had been a constant source of inner struggle within him for years. Keeping the boundaries between him and Harry as professional as possible had become more and more difficult over the years. Especially since it had been he who placed him with his relatives, who seemed to have a negative view of magic, and then sever himself from Harry's life. A small voice inside his head reminded him that Harry had been rather small when he had first arrived at Hogwarts, and the disturbing reaction the Dursleys had reportedly had to Hagrid. What if….

 _No,_ he replied, _they are his family. They could never abuse him, especially such a lovely child… no one could treat him like that._

The ancient wizard's affection for Harry had only grown stronger the past few years, and he felt horribly guilty that he wasn't closer to Harry as his magical guardian. He told himself that he needed to stay away, he shouldn't be any closer to Harry than a teacher is to a student. But as Albus remembered the sheer terror he had in the boy's first year of finding him unconscious beside the philosopher's stone, he for the first time questioned the Greater Good of staying away despite his duty. And he also questioned the wisdom of keeping the prophecy from the boy, letting him have a childhood as he told himself. And his suspicions about his scar… _No,_ he told himself again, _I refuse to sacrifice him. I will find a way._ But thinking over all the events of the past few years, Albus wondered whether the boy had ever really had a childhood, and the greater good of not being the grandfather-like figure to Harry he had promised Lily if anything ever happened to her.

Lily had had a special place in his heart; she had been far more than a favorite student to him. And if Lily had been like a daughter, James had been a distant nephew, being the son of his dear friend Dorea Potter.

Albus had not felt so torn since the days of Ariana and Grindelwald. He remembered that the so-called greater good had led to her death, and wondered if he was making the same mistake again. He decided that he would at least share the prophecy with him by the end of the year; but he knew in his heart that his feelings about Harry and the strain of breaking that promise would soon come to a head regardless. _Perhaps,_ he suggested, _it might be time to listen to his own advice about love. Regardless of how horribly he messed that up in the past._

 _His instincts, magical and otherwise, were trying to push him towards Harry,_ Albus decided. _But to what end? And why now?_

Albus was still pacing when his magical senses detected the signature of a portkey arriving. A moment later, Harry, Cedric, and the Tri-Wizard Cup whirled into view. Instantly Albus noticed something was horribly wrong, Harry was covered in a great deal of blood and neither boy was moving. He was already sprinting towards them, and in his mind he kept thinking, _I knew something was going to go wrong. Well done, me, yet another deadly mistake just lik-_

 _Shut up!_ he told himself. _They might not be dead, and who could have known the cup was a portkey anyways?_

But that did little to disguise the ever-increasing guilt he had carried for almost a century as he neared the two boys.

Nearing the two, he noticed with a professional glance the state of the two lads; a skill he had acquired during the days of Grindelwald's Reign of Terror. The Diggory boy was dead. And dead from the killing curse as well, he thought with even more dread. He did not dwell on this, however, as he anxiously rushed over to Harry, practically flying towards him. He noted that Harry was alive but seriously injured. He looked in horror at the gaping wounds on his back that carved out HERO on his back, stretching from his left side to his right shoulder, the flesh having turned a dark red along the slices, and they themselves black; he also noted his mangled wrists and ankles, and a cut stretching from the crook of his right arm downwards.

Albus grabbed Harry and turned him over, calling out his name. Harry opened his eyes - _those damn green eyes,_ as Severus liked to call them, and one of the only things they could agree on - and focused on Albus. All he said before giving out to unconsciousness was,

"He's back. He's back. Voldemort."

These words chilled Albus to the bone, as the word around the crowd spread that Cedric was dead and Harry injured.

He'll need to go to the hospital wing!", Fudge was shouting as Albus picked Harry up. "He's ill, he's injured - Albus, Diggory's parents, they're here, they're in the stands…."

Now Albus already knew that none of this could have happened without an inside man, and suddenly Alastor's behavior made perfect sense. But he needed to be sure. He waved Hagrid over and told him to take him to the hospital wing, pretending to head over to the Diggory's while really seeing which direction the likely imposter would take. The moment Hagrid disappeared around the stands carrying Harry and the fake Alastor followed him wand out, he knew and took action.

Albus bellowed out, "Reducto Maximus! Stupefy!" at the side of the stands with such power that the people around him instinctively jumped backward. The amplified Reducto spell disintegrated a twenty-foot section of the stands; revealing a Moody with his wand pointed at Hagrid's back, green light at its tip. The dust was still falling when Albus' Stupefy went right through the cloud and hitting the fake right where Albus' magical aura had sensed his position. Moody was blasted fifteen or so feet back from Harry as Albus promptly conjured chains binding the fake. Ordering Hagrid to continue with Harry to the hospital wing he levitated the fake and asked Minerva and Severus to accompany him to Alastor's quarters.

Albus, Severus, and Minerva interrogated the Death Eater they now knew as Barty Crouch Jr. with veritaserum, and listened with growing horror to the tale told by the poly-juiced Death Eater; how Voldemort had freed him, how he killed his father, and led Harry right to his master… they pulled the barely alive auror out of his trunk and promptly took him to the hospital wing, leaving Minerva and Severus as guards; he told Severus not to leave to Voldemort's side until they had more information. Reaching the Hospital Wing, where Molly, Bill, Ron, and Hermione were gathered, he told Hagrid, who had stayed with Harry, about a large back dog in the pumpkin patch, and to bring him directly here. He asked Madam Pomfrey about Harry's condition and when he would wake up. Poppy told him in likely about two to three hours after the healing potions and spells had taken effect, however he could only be awake for a little while for questioning and then had to take a sleeping potion in order to make a full recovery. Apparently he had sprained or broken both wrists and ankles, which were severely torn by dark magic and would leave some scarring; after-effects of the cruciatus; numerous small cuts and bruises; flesh wound from a pincer on the leg and a cut on his inner right arm, luckily both easily fixable within seconds, as well as rope burns; and the marking HERO on his back, cut with a knife using extremely dark magic. This too would leave scarring for the rest of his life. He pulled a great many muscles somehow as well, but that was fixed in a second. His vocal cords and lungs should be repaired within a day with potions. He is still quite weak as well but is regaining strength astonishingly fast, as if he suddenly has a huge pool of magic helping to restore him, and is not nearly as magically drained as she thought he should be. However, Harry should not use magic for at least another day just to be safe.

It was at this point that a large black dog came bursting through the hospital wing doors, with Hagrid a few steps behind. Padfoot, with a nod from Albus, bounded up to the foot of Harry's bed with an agitated whine. After licking Harry's face a few times he curled up in the crook of Harry's chest; in his sleep Harry wrapped his arms around Padfoot and clenched his fur. _A heartwarming image,_ he thought sadly, _at the beginning of a very dark time._

When Poppy returned she made to shoo the dog off of Harry but Albus intervened, saying, "This dog will be remaining with Harry for a while. He is extremely well trained I assure you." Poppy grumbled a bit but did not argue. Albus told those gathered he would be back within a couple hours and he would appreciate it if they stayed with Harry until he returned.

Looking down at Harry one last time it took all of his strength not to break down here, but he could not in the presence of so many. He wondered if this connection with the boy was more than it seemed; perhaps Harry was a second chance sent to make up for his mistakes with Ariana. If that was true, then he was failing at the moment. Albus vowed to himself to not fall down this same path; when he had the opportunity to talk to Harry he would determine the right course to follow.

Albus walked back to his office already planning his next actions; who to send out on missions and the resurrection of the Order of the Phoenix. He was certain Harry was to be his successor as the Leader of the Light and the tool by which the darkness would be defeated, just like with him and Grindelwald. He had been certain the moment he met Harry as a babe; The way Nicholas Flamel had seen it in him. It was one of the reasons he had stayed away for so long; he had made far too many mistakes in his life, and he could not let that pour over onto Harry. But as he sat at his desk fingers steepled, he realized that this very decision could be his biggest mistake of all. _When I meet Harry again in a few hours, I will know,_ he thought as he turned to the floo. For now, though, he had work to do.

Harry woke up so warm, so very sleepy, and for a brief moment all he felt was bliss. He heard angry voices in the corridor outside; that was why he had woken up. He then realized that he must be in the hospital wing, and then reality closed in on him. He opened his eyes, and the memories of the past few hours came crashing down on him; _the Third Task, Cedric dead, Voldemort back, the torture, the duel, all a trap…_ it overwhelmed him in moments, and he could not entirely stop the strangled cry that escaped from his lips. Fortunately, his voice was still so hoarse that with everyone focused on the shouting match rapidly drawing nearer no one noticed except for a large black dog he was hugging that poked its head up from under his chin and licked his face, whining questioningly….

"Siri-" he croaked, then stopped catching himself just in time; however even if he had said it no one would have noticed, as the raised voices were now just outside the door and he could make out what they were saying… he could also hear people in the room muttering to each other, but without his glasses, all he saw was blurry human figures.

"I am fully within my rights to-", Fudge was saying

"No you most certainly are not!" Minerva screeched as the Hospital doors banged open. Unnoticed by any of the people around his bed, all of whom were staring at the door as Bill pulled back the curtains, Harry gingerly sat up and put his glasses back on, which had been placed on his bedside table. He noticed that his back, wrists, and ankles were covered in some sort of paste and bandages, but didn't feel even remotely as sore as before, and he had full movement of them back; however, he had never felt so ache-y in his life. He looked on with mild interest at the shouting match, more to distract him from the memories than anything else.

Fudge came striding up the ward. Professors McGonagall and Snape were at his heels.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded of Mrs. Weasley.

"He's not here," said Mrs. Weasley angrily. "This is a hospital wing, Minister, don't you think you'd do better to -"

But the door opened, and Dumbledore came sweeping up the ward. "What has happened?" said Dumbledore asked sharply, looking between the two. "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you - I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch -"

"Thanks to the minister here, he was almost kissed," Minerva shrieked, then continuing in a calmer yet still angry voice, "As it is, Barty Crouch Jr. is no longer even at Hogwarts. He brought a dementor inside the castle - a dementor, Albus! To Kiss him. If it had not hesitated in doing so and allowed me to stop it, and I can't imagine why it did so, we would have had a Kiss on school grounds!" Minerva seemed too irate to continue, and Fudge jumped in.

At this point Harry was beyond confused. Barty Crouch Jr. was the man who did all this? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? And how could no one have noticed him? Harry decided to just listen and ask for an update later on.

"I did not intend for it to Kiss him anyways, and as it never did, I don't see what is-"

"You know I do not allow dementors on school grounds, Cornelius," interjected Dumbledore, "and where is the man now though?"

"The aurors have taken him to Azkaban," Snape replied in a low voice.

"Minister, I must insist that you hear the man's testimony as to why he killed several people," Dumbledore said.

"It seems perfectly obvious that he was a raving lunatic; a lunatic that polyjuiced himself as Moody who thought he was doing it on You-Know-Who's instructions!" Fudge blustered. "And I will not be made to waste my time in hearing his pointless testimony!"

Suddenly all the strange things about the man over the year, and Voldemort's allusion to the auror, made perfect sense. _Ah, so that's how this all came to be._

"Lord Voldemort _was_ giving him instructions, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "Those people's deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Lord-"

"I don't believe the words of that mad killer! And I know what the boy said, Albus!" Fudge interrupted glancing at Harry with a strange smile on his face, which led to everyone finally realizing that he was awake, "But you can't take the word seriously of a boy who… well…."

Fudge shot Harry another look, and Harry suddenly understood.

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," he said softly.

Fudge had a defiant look on his face, though he went slightly red.

"And if I have?" he said, looking at Dumbledore. "If I have discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the boy very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? And having funny turns all over the place-"

"I assume you are referring to the pain Harry has been experiencing in his scar?" said Dumbledore coolly.

"You admit that he has been having these pains, then?" said Fudge quickly. "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly - hallucinations?"

"Listen to me Cornelius," said Dumbledore, taking a step toward Fudge, seeming to radiate the same indefinable sense of power that Harry had felt getting up to duel Voldemort. "Harry is as sane as you or I. That scar upon his forehead has not addled his brains. I believe it hurts him when Lord Voldemort is close by, or feeling particularly murderous."

Harry realized with a shock that Dumbledore wasn't just angry - he was protective of Harry in a way he had only felt from Sirius before. Harry felt his regard for Dumbledore rise even more; he believed in Harry and was prepared to vouch for him without even knowing all the details. That still didn't mean the old man was off the hook for the questions Harry had for him about what Voldemort said, what had been kept from him - and on a less angry note the more confused questions about the unbelievable events that also occurred.

Fudge had taken half a step back from Dumbledore, but he looked no less stubborn.

"You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before…."

Harry was tempted to blow up at him but understood that nothing would convince the man now, not to mention he didn't have enough strength at the moment for that anyways, and simply said, in a weak gravelly voice, "Look, I saw Voldemort come back with my own eyes. I saw his Death Eaters too, many of them people you consider to be totally honest men! Lucius Malfoy-"

"Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge, visibly affronted. "A very old family - donations to excellent causes -"

"Macnair!" Harry continued.

"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"

"Avery - Nott - Crabbe - Goyle -"

But Fudge wouldn't have a word of it. He apparently just couldn't accept this and would likely believe most anything he could to refuse the facts. _A bit like Petunia with Dudley,_ Harry mused.

The argument with Fudge continued, and by the end of it, he seemed to believe that this was some sort of conspiracy against him. Fudge had almost reached the door when he paused. He turned around, strode back down the dormitory, and stopped at Harry's bed.

"Your winnings," he said shortly, taking a large bag of gold out of his pocket and dropping it onto Harry's bedside table. "One thousand Galleons. There should have been a presentation ceremony but under the circumstances…."

He crammed his bowler hat onto his head and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The moment he had disappeared, Dumbledore turned to face the group around Harry's bed, but before he could do so, Harry spoke to Dumbledore.

"Tomorrow we have to talk Headmaster," Harry rasped. "I have a lot of questions you must answer and I need to tell you the details of what happened."

"I was about to say the same thing my dear boy," Dumbledore replied in a soft, gentle voice. "It is enough at the moment to know that Voldemort is back, and I won't hound you for details. Tomorrow once you are cleared from the hospital wing-" saying this he looked over questioningly at Madam Pomfrey, who replied, "Once he wakes up tomorrow I will keep him a couple hours and then he will be free to go. However, he will likely require a cane for the next week or so." Dumbledore and Harry nodded and the Headmaster continued. "Once you are cleared you should come up to my office and then we must discuss several important topics, including information you are long overdue for. But between now and then it is essential that you come to terms with everything that has happened these past few hours. I can see the guilt and inner demons that haunt you, and I know firsthand what that will do to you if not confronted. Believe me, I know. You won't be able to move on if you do not." By the time he had finished saying this he was practically pleading. Harry saw the sincerity and regret in his eyes and thought about his advice. He knew one thing for sure: that it definitely would do so, and he needed to move on if he was going to get rid of that bastard.

Harry thought for a moment more and then sighed, replying quietly, "Thanks professor, we really do need to talk. I… agree with your advice." He stopped and then added one more thing, "Si- I mean Padfoot should join us." He clung to the dog even harder and laid back, utterly exhausted. Madam Pomfrey took this time to bustle over with a veritable army of potions, apparently round 2 of them(Later he was told by Ron that he had to have taken at least a dozen potions at once when unconscious, a personal record). Dumbledore responded, "very well Harry, I shall do so." After saying he turned to Molly and Harry listened while Madam Pomfrey practically forced her potions down his system.

"There is much work to be done," Dumbledore said. He asked Mrs. Weasley to send a message to Mr. Weasley, and all those that they could persuade of the truth should be contacted. Bill left to go warn him, Dumbledore sent Professor McGonagall to ask for Hagrid and Madame Maxime in his office, and Madam Pomfrey was told to go take the grieving Winky the house-elf from Professor Moody's office to the kitchens.

Dumbledore cast some privacy spell at the door and then requested that Sirius revealed himself.

Once Mrs. Weasley got over her shock and Snape and Sirius weren't about to gut each other, Sirius was requested to alert Remus and whoever the 'old crowd' was. Sirius promised to see Harry tomorrow and left in his dog form.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to Snape, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready… if you are prepared…"

"I am," said Snape.

He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely. It took Harry a moment to realize what Snape was about to do. While Harry strongly disliked Snape and vice-versa, he would never wish what Voldemort could do to him upon his head, and if Snape did return alive he would be invaluable. He pushed his personal feelings to the side.

"Then good luck," said Dumbledore with a trace of apprehension on his face. Snape had his hand on the door handle when Harry spoke.

"Be prepared for an enraged Voldemort Snape," he called out softly. Snape stopped and looked at Harry in slight surprise, raising an eyebrow and giving off a slight sneer. Hermione and the Weasleys were looking on in confusion, but Dumbledore was looking at Harry with pride. He took a shuddering breath. "He is beyond upset right now, likely punishing everyone in sight for my escape… he could kill you on the spot. Just… I don't like you. But… good luck as well." He caught his breath and waited for the inevitable degradation from Snape. The man looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Thank you for your concerns Potter, but this is my job," he said shortly, though without the usual venom, and promptly opened the door and stalked out, robes a-billowing.

"That was incredibly mature of you, Harry," said Dumbledore with approval. Harry only nodded, too winded to speak at the moment, but inside he was glowing from the look Dumbledore had given him. It was a look he had been starved of all his childhood, and while he may be older in so many ways than others his age, it was quite the opposite when it came to something like this.

After a few minutes of silence, Dumbledore spoke again.

"I must go downstairs," he said finally. "I must see the Diggorys. Harry - take the rest of your potion. I will see you tomorrow.

As soon as Dumbledore left the room, Harry grabbed the last potion he hadn't taken yet - dreamless sleep - and chugged it down before the others could say anything. Almost instantly Harry drifted off and mercifully thought no more.

* * *

Harry woke up late the next morning and called for Madam Pomfrey. She did a check over him and said she would release him around 4:00 p.m., by which time the potions should have finished their work. He requested from her that he did not have any visitors for the next couple of hours, and she, of course, couldn't be happier to comply. She made sure the silencing charms on the curtains were good and then she shut them.

Harry waited a few seconds after she left before breaking down. His face contorted in guilt and pain, and he began to cry, letting loose all the emotions he had bottled up since the previous evening. The tears fell hard and fast; he cried like he never had before in his life, practically screamed in agony now that no one could hear him; he begged to thin air that it was all a dream, to bring him back, that none of this ever happened though he knew it was pointless….

He had a flashback to the night before the tournament… it was the first time Harry ever had firewhiskey. Cedric had bribed the twins to smuggle some in for the two of them… was it really just 36 hours ago that they had been laughing and joking with each other, Cedric teaching Harry how drink firewhiskey correctly without breathing fire?

Harry hadn't had much to do with Cedric until this past year. After the first task, Cedric and Harry spent nearly as much time together as Harry did with Ron and Hermione… he had quickly become the older brother he never had, and Cedric had also admitted Harry was like a younger brother to him.

Cedric had taught Harry more useful life advice than anyone ever had; whether it was proper ballroom manners or how to interact with girls, Cedric had mentored him. They spent a great deal of time training together, more than with his other friends; when he had even admitted he had had a crush on Cho in third year, Cedric took it as a compliment to her.

And now he was gone.

Harry didn't even notice he had cracked the floor and walls around him with his temporary loss of control. Potion bottles shattered and the bed rumbled.

After what seemed like an eternity he quieted down to just a few sniffles every now and then and thought things over. He examined the memories he wanted nothing more than to hide from… but he knew, just like Dumbledore seemed to know as well, that running from them is the worst thing you could ever do.

Harry re-played his memory from the moment he was attacked by the giant spider, to when the killing curse hit Cedric. He scrutinized his actions and challenged the voices of guilt, loss, and despair, and after about an hour he came to the conclusions that he did not murder Cedric Diggory; to think so would be not only dishonoring Cedric's name, but also take the blame away from Crouch, Voldemort, and Wormtail. And considering the choice… well, there was no choice. Harry would honor Cedric, and fight with twice the energy he would have had he lived.

He still felt slightly guilty, but it was nothing compared to before, and it would likely heal with time. To use a muggle phrase he had heard once, like taking the bullet out of the wound.

He then examined the rest of his time at the graveyard the same way; the ritual, Voldemort's speech to the Death Eaters, the torture, and finally his duel, and killing a Death Eater, which Harry had hardly noticed at the time. He was sure that he would be scarred not just physically but also mentally from what was done to him for the rest of his life, but nothing he couldn't get over.

After Harry finished this he decided to make a mental list of everything that needed answering from Dumbledore, though he refused to ponder the outcomes and Dumbledore's motives, knowing that it would only agitate him needlessly. Exhausted from the mental workout, Harry fell into a fitful sleep again.

He was awoken by Madam Pomfrey at 4:00, and after a great deal of humming and harring was cleared to leave. She said nothing about the state of the floors and walls; she had probably seen stranger things. Harry headed directly to the headmaster's office, and upon reaching the gargoyle it sprang aside before he even remembered he didn't know the password. He clattered up the stairs still sore from the day before, and with a deep breath of anticipation, he knocked on the door.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Dumbledore thinking of Lily as almost a daughter I'm having put in. Like perhaps he was the one who helped her out in the magical world, one of the few he got close too, and perhaps her parents named Dumbledore her magical guardian? It would be interesting to develop a back-plot with him taking her to Diagon Alley and such, though I don't know where I'd put it in.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is more for setting the stage of the next one than anything else. the next chapter will have the most important conversation of the fic, between Harry, Albus, and Sirius.**

 **Oh yeah, and this is the last chapter with large chunks of canon in it ok? However much it annoys you, believe me, it annoys me much worse!**

 **And let me make this clear: just because Harry is mostly over Cedric's death does NOT mean he is fine after when happened. Where an adult human would have gone insane a fourteen-year-old has no business getting through, so there will be after effects.**

 **Reducto Maximus is a made up spell, basically in this world a more powerful version of Reducto. And no, Albus did not fire into a crowd of people. We are talking about the siding behind the stands!**

 **Thank you for reading the chapter, the next one is titled:** Chapter 3: This Changes Everything


	3. Chapter 3: This Changes Everything

**Review Replies to Chapter 2:**

 **Replying to Sammy-Jay Potter: I'm glad you enjoyed the second chapter. The idea that Cedric was the brother Harry always yearned for just seemed to fit and give Harry even more want for revenge. And I'm sorry to all those Ron fans out there but Ron never treats Harry quite as a brother - in fact he abandoned him twice! sure, he's his best mate, but not a brother- at least not until seventh year in canon when he finally matures.**

 **Dumbledore being the magical guardian of Lily made perfect sense in my mind too. It would explain a great deal of questions never answered and give Dumbledore a huge reason to be close to Harry! A flashback - now that could be useful, except I'm not sure where I would put it. Rest assured though, I work on this story between 4-8 hours a day, so if it can be done, it WILL be done!**

 **The duelling style of Sirius Black - oh god he is giving me such hell in chapter 5, which I am 90% finished writing at the moment! I will send you the draft of his first practice duel with Harry to see if you think it works, because I am totally out of my depth there! I'm going to add a saying in to this book in the wizarding world: "If you know half as many curses as a Black, you're a Dark Lord." completely made up, but I thought it would make sense for it to be a saying in the wizarding world! And all your points about Sirius' duelling style are excellent - I have read them quite a few times for ideas!**

 **Remus being there for the meeting - I'm super sorry to disappoint, but he is away on another mission during this time. Remember, he is the Order's only chance of keeping the werewolves in check - he probably saved hundreds of lives in canon stalling them.**

 **Harry's fast healing you'll see why this chapter.**

 **Sibling bonds - ok so the twins HAVE to have some sort of magical bond, And if sibling bonds exist then they definitely have one! I don't see them having a sibling soul bond, well actually it's quite possible just not any time soon in the story.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Replying to UnscrewedUp: I am gratified that my Dumbledore POV wasn't a complete flub after all!**

 **Sirius' duelling style - I agree, he would know many of both kinds of magic.**

 **Albus will be devoting everything he has to making Harry his successor, just as Nicholas Flamel did with Dumbledore. Harry will be stronger than canon yes, but I will do everything in my power to explain why. Again, not because I have to - I just like to make it clear that THIS IS NOT A GOD DAMNED INSTANT GOD HARRY FIC! Everything must have a reason and not just happen!**

 **Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: This Changes Everything

 _June 25th-26th_

"Come in, Harry" Dumbledore's cheery voice replied, strangely not muffled in the least by the solid oaken door. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

As Harry opened the door and turned to answer no, he did not see the black blur rushing towards him and was of course immediately tackled by Padfoot and knocked to the floor. After receiving far too many slobbery kisses he managed to get the dog off of him; it promptly transformed into a grinning Sirius.

"Did you have to do that," Harry groaned as Sirius helped him off the floor, careful not to touch his wounds.

Sirius pretended to be affronted. "Did I have to? How dare you question my marauder's honor! Of course I have to!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I seem to recall hearing that many a time from you and James when I would ask you why you charmed the Slytherin bowls to fly onto the heads of the owners and permanently stick there or some other prank equally trivial humorous and a hint of genius."

Harry could tell they were wanting to lighten the mood, but he didn't want or need that right now. Harry needed answers, he needed information.

Sirius smiled reminiscently. "That was in our fifth year, wasn't it?"

"Indeed. I do seem to recall Professor Flitwick-"

Harry cleared his throat impatiently. "I hate to interrupt the stroll down memory lane, and I think I want to hear about this over the summer, but I believe we both have questions that need to be answered. But first Sirius, please, _please_ tell me you are NOT living in that cave still."

"Indeed he is not," Dumbledore interjected. "I have convinced him to abandon his cave and for the past several weeks he has been reluctantly living in his parent's house, a place I have put under the Fidelius, and been making suitable for human habitation." At Harry's questioning look Sirius chimed in, "My parents weren't the nicest people and I ran away and was taken in by your grandparents, Fleamont and Euphemia. Apparently my mother has been dead for ten years of so and the only occupant has been an insane house elf who has been taking orders from dear mum's portrait all this time. We are also planning on using it as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

"What's the Order?" Harry asked, and the two adults filled him in on what it was and its purpose. As soon as they finished Harry said, "As much as I wish to know more about this we have a great deal of questions that really _do_ need to be answered."

Sirius took a seat while Dumbledore peered over the top of his half moon glasses at Harry. "Indeed we do have many questions. I assume you would first like to know what exactly we learned in our interrogation of Barty Crouch Jr.?"

"That would be quite nice, sir."

"I too would like to know as well," Sirius chimed in.

"Very well then," Dumbledore said wearily, the twinkle in his eye dimming. He told Harry how the man had survived and escaped Azkaban - of course Sirius thought it wasn't a half bad prank - and of his involvement with the events of the quidditch world cup; his mission from Voldemort; the attack on Mad-Eye, polyjuice, the murder of his father, and finally how the cup was turned into a portkey. When Dumbledore had finished Harry was silent for a few moments; coming to a decision he said,

"OK, so that fits in perfectly with my side of the story. I have a hell of a lot of questions but this'll be much easier on both of us if you both witness the memory instead." Harry said slightly torn. He needed them to understand but was still nervous about showing the awful things that were done to him to anyone.

With a flick of his wand Dumbledore summoned the pensieve to him. Standing up he showed Harry how to take out the memory starting with placing your wand-tip to your temple; by concentrating first on the beginning and end of the memory, then major milestones inside it, making sure all the events in-between are stuck there, then imagining the whole thing being strung in order along a thread, and finally yanking away with your wand and placing the strand in some form of a container. It is also possible to take a memory out entirely instead of copying it, but that skill is fairly unknown to most. When placing the memory in Harry also asked Dumbledore how you could see outside of your own self in a memory and behind yourself; Dumbledore, fully in his element, was quite happy to explain that your magical aura stores the records of the area around you, so as long as you are looking with your eyes at one part of the area at that time the memory will show everything in the clarity you were viewing it in.

Once Harry had deposited the memory, he took a deep breath and said, "Its difficult to give you this memory but I understand why it's necessary. I'm warning you though, it's… really not pretty at all." Dumbledore and Sirius nodded gravely and ducked their heads in. Harry settled into his chair and reviewed what he needed to know.

Some time later the two emerged, looking queasy and shaken. Sirius had tears on his face and nearly cracked Harry's ribs with his bear hug.

"I'm sorry, i'm so so sorry Harry, I-" he sobbed but Harry cut him off.

"Sirius! There wasn't anything you could do to stop it, don't work yourself into a fit." Sirius nodded and asked him, "So… are you okay and all with Cedric's death? And don't you _dare_ blame yourself for that either, cause if you do then I swear by all the-"

"Look, I can't deny that the events that happened last night have messed me up a good bit. But I have truly come to terms with Cedric's death. I know that I am not the one who killed him, even if it still hurts like hell." Harry stopped and continued on in a very unsure voice. "I… I'm gonna need your help getting over this though, and as long as I'm working to bring those bastards down I think I'll be able to let it go… please could I talk to you if I ever need too…" Harry was cut off by Sirius' indignant exclamations that of course he would always be there for him; he was the last of his family besides Moony! Sirius then moved in for the kill.

After the second Hagrid- worthy tackle he set off on a stream of expletives and curses about Wormtail so foul Harry didn't even know they could exist, but he felt like a good bit of weight had been lifted off his shoulders by Sirius' reassurances.

Dumbledore's face however was a whirlpool of emotions - but astonishingly the most prevalent one on his face was _hope._ Without taking any heed of the two he strode over to a chest filled with silver instruments, and began digging into it, tossing instruments out right and left.

"Where is it, where is it," they heard him mutter.

Harry ducked as a bronze astrolabe complete with lava lamp fixtures sailed overhead, shattering against the wall. "What's gotten into him? Has he finally realized the soothing practice of destruction?" Harry wondered aloud to Sirius. The man simply settled back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Whatever happened to him, I kinda like it."

Dumbledore found whatever he was looking for and rushed over to Harry, carrying a silver instrument about the size of a football, with various twisted pieces of metal sticks jutting out in odd places. In the center two tea-kettle pipes were sticking out.

"May I?" Dumbledore asked and without waiting for confirmation he took Harry's hand and placed it on the object. A smoky black panther came out of one end while from the other a small snake emerged grabbing on to the panther's tail. as they watched the snake dissipated into a wisp of smoke and the panther doubled in size roaring triumphantly. Dumbledore actually _whooped_ and started dancing around the room with joy.

Sirius just watched this mouth agape at the Headmaster's strange behavior and after failing to get the old man's attention Harry had had enough.

"DUMBLEDORE WOULD YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" he bellowed.

Dumbledore stopped his celebrations abruptly but as he took his seat his eyes were still out-twinkling the stars.

"Before I begin explaining the reasons behind my rather odd behaviour I would like to stress that most of what I am about to tell you is simply theory. What I do know is that on the night everything changed, when the killing curse rebounded upon Voldemort years ago a fragment of his soul flew off from the rest and attached itself to harry, creating a partial horcrux." Dumbledore raised his hands to stop Sirius and Harry mid-speak.

"Please, no questions until I finish." Seeing that the two had closed their mouths, he continued. "I suppose I should start off by explaining that the night you were pulled from the wreckage in Godric's Hollow I ran some tests to see if there were any adverse effects from the killing curse; what I found was a foreign entity in your body. What a horcrux is; a container for a piece of one's soul, which can only be done through a ritual and committing the worst crime possible; tearing the soul apart with murder. No one has ever been known to create more than one, but I believe if Voldemort did do so that he created many, severely destabilising his soul. In support of this theory the diary may very well have been a horcrux from your second year, especially considering the only way to destroy them is either using basilisk venom or Fiendfyre; also Voldemort's words from the graveyard, his experiments, being less than the meanest spirit but alive, all of this points to the theory. Anyways, the killing curse was just too much for his weakened soul, blasting the fragment off. Now this was not a true horcrux without the ritual, so instead of bonding to your soul as well it simply tagged along with you. The basilisk venom did nothing because it simply attacks the container itself; Fiendfyre however attacks the soul as well. Considering how loosely attached the incomplete horcrux was the Fiendfyre must have destroyed it. Please understand that I have been tirelessly seeking a way to save you for nearly fourteen years, and to have Tom do it for me… well, to say I'm happy is an understatement. Now I know that eventually Voldemort's links to immortality must be severed, but it is not at all a pressing concern right now as my centaur friend Firenze has informed me that the final battle is still years away. In any case, it will be at the shortest many months before I have acquired the information necessary to even know if they exist, let alone search for their location. I would kindly request that you let me worry about that for the moment." Sirius gave Dumbledore a thumbs-up. "Also, if you are going to be angry at me for not telling you this and a certain prophecy to you when you first arrived at Hogwarts then you have a right to."

"Quite the bombshell you dropped old man," Sirius said after an awkward pause digesting this horrifying information.

"I do not blame you for not telling me this," Harry said softly. "That's hardly the sort of thing you burden an eleven year old with. I do have a couple more questions however. For one, do I still have my link with Voldemort? And can I still use Parseltongue?"

Dumbledore nodded his head, quite relieved Harry wasn't upset with him. "Ah, as to both of those questions the answer is yes. Parseltongue is a magical ability; to use it your magic had to adapt to certain changes for this, so even without the horcrux your magic itself will still remember how too. As for the link, I'm afraid it has been with you far too long, and will have the connection now to your soul instead of just the horcrux. However, hopefully I will be able to teach you to block it before Voldemort ever realizes and uses it to manipulate you. In fact, you used some of this ability to block out the pain in the graveyard."

"How would I go about that, sir?"

So Dumbledore explained what legilimency and occlumency were, how they worked, and the advantages associated with them. He also pointed out another point that amused Harry to no end.

"A master legilimens such as Voldemort can see what their opponent's next move is going to be before they even move if the mind is unprotected as well."

This sent Harry into gales of laughter. When Dumbledore and Sirius asked what Harry thought was so funny, he replied, "Well when I drew my wand and accidentally willed that new spell into existence the words I thought with all my might were, 'Die, Bitch!'"

At this Sirius started laughing uncontrollably while Dumbledore looked like someone had just returned his favorite sock.

"Well I'm sure that Tom found that quite infuriating, though I would request that you remember those words for later. They will be quite important."

When Sirius had finally calmed down enough, Harry asked Dumbledore bluntly, "I know why you didn't tell me the prophecy earlier. But everything has changed, and I must be informed now. I assume you know the contents?"

"Very well," said Dumbledore, feeling it could not be put off any longer. Standing up he raised his wand to his own temple. Pulling out a memory he deposited it in the basin. Dumbledore sat back down behind his desk and after a moment prodded the silvery stuff in the basin with his wand-tip.

A figure rose out of itm draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly, her feet in the basin. But when Sybill Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in the harsh, hoarse tones Harry had heard her use once before.

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

There was another pregnant pause, and Sirius spoke first.

"But wasn't Neville also…"

"Ah, but you are forgetting the 'marked as an equal' part," Dumbledore said pointing to Harry's scar.

"It's me, Sirius," Harry said determinedly. "And I accept this prophecy. I _will_ kill this bastard!" He spoke with such force that the instruments on the shelves rattled. Sirius gazed at him worriedly.

"You don't have to…"

"You're right, I don't." Harry interrupted. "I have a choice. And I choose to do this." Dumbledore looked at him with both sadness and pride. He saw Harry in a way he never had before.

"And we will assist you, every step of the way." Harry inclined his head in acknowledgement, and asked Dumbledore why the spells connected the way they did. Dumbledore explained how _Priori Incantatem_ worked, and then moved on.

"So now may I assume that you wish to know about your rush of power after the torture in the graveyard and the creation of a new spell?" Receiving another nod, he continued. "Once again, this all starts the back on that fateful night. In on moment at that time you had more power coursing through you than any being as ever felt. The combination of your mother's blood protection, already spectacularly powerful; another instance of the power of love; and taking in the energy of the killing curse, and throwing it back at Voldemort, created a huge reaction within you. So picture magic as water within a container in another dimension. The leaks and cracks in the container are its way of reaching through to this world, AKA magical beings. Now keep in mind that magic is still all about intent as I explain. Some weaker witches and wizards are merely a couple droplets leaking through, while others, such as Voldemort and myself, are like streams. Some have more focused channels than others as well. You were born a combination of two quite powerful witches and wizards, and although you had above average power as a babe it was still not on the level of Tom. I am sure you have talked about how in class the more you use magic regularly the more powerful it becomes, not unlike exercising a muscle. Well on that night you channel through which you can use magic was blasted wide open into more of a raging whirlpool or river. Ironically this sudden influx would have killed you if not for the horcrux. For in order for the piece of Tom's soul to sustain itself without the completed ritual, it had to constantly be leeching magic off of you for the past fourteen years. Even at your current age it would still have been dangerous, and had your magic not been severely depleted working overtime to help you survive the torture, it could have been fatal. Now combine this sudden wave of power crashing down through you, and then factor in the all consuming power of love you were using, and in those few minutes you could have willed almost anything to occur. It was this that gave you the ability to not only create a new spell, but also do a complex transfiguration combined with a banisher wandlessly, killing a Death Eater. Tomorrow, if it is okay with you, could we go down to a hidden spot on the grounds and I help you re-create the spell?" Harry saw a gleam in his eyes and caught a glimpse of the eccentric inventor Dumbledore used to be.

"Absolutely sir, it could be invaluable fighting Voldemort and his forces. Now could you please explain where the voice advising me during the battle of wills with Voldemort came from?" Dumbledore nodded, still excited by the thought of yet another new magical spell.

"I believe that your advisor was none other than your own wand." Harry nodded, having suspected that, but Sirius looked confused. Dumbledore hastened to explain.

"Ollivander has doubtless informed you when you picked your wands that they are more than tools, and in fact have their own personalities. Well Harry's and Voldemort's wands are brother wands as you know, creating the aforementioned _Priori Incantatem_ effect. They are naturally rivals, and this fact is exacerbated by how Voldemort and Harry are each other's nemesis. Now if that wasn't enough they both are using utterly opposite emotions, hate and love, to fuel their power in a personal contest. Thus, I do not find it surprising if both decided to advise their masters in that moment." When Harry looked quite warily at his own wand, Dumbledore added on, "You needn't be worried about it talking to you constantly, as it is incredibly unlikely to ever find reason enough to speak to you again. It is virtually unheard of for a wand to speak to their owner anyways."

Another pause ensued, which Sirius once again broke. "These damn awkward pauses!"

At this even Dumbledore chuckled, and the tension was broken.

Harry was satisfied by this explanation and the conversation then drifted onto the resurrection of Voldemort, which intrigued Dumbledore to no end. All of them, Harry especially, were furious that Voldemort took Harry's blood and by extension the protection Lily had died to give Harry.

Finally, Harry felt it was time to ask the question that had been on his mind since entering the office. He steeled his nerves and hesitantly asked Dumbledore, interrupting the conversation he was in with Sirius about which Death Eaters they recognized from the memory that were present at the graveyard. "Sir? Since Voldemort took my blood… I mean I can leave the Dursleys now can't I? The blood wards will not protect me anymore so…."

Dumbledore looked at Harry thoughtfully and replied sadly, "No, I'm afraid you cannot return to them my dear boy. Would you want to-"

"Whew," Harry exclaimed in relief. "I'm glad to be well shot of the Dursleys." Harry noticed with extreme irritation that Dumbledore was looking at him quite disapprovingly, and combined with the fact that he was still furious over Voldemort stealing his momma protection, his anger skyrocketed.

"Harry, the Dursleys are your family…"

"They are not," Harry hissed, having never felt so insulted before; how dare he say that!

"They are no mat-"

"I WAS FORCED TO SLEEP IN A FUCKING CUPBOARD FOR TEN YEARS, I WAS STARVED, MADE INTO THEIR SLAVE, BEATEN REGULARLY, NEVER OWNED A SINGLE THING OF MY OWN IN MY LIFE- HELL, THEY TRIED TO HAVE THE LOCAL GANGS GET RID OF ME! SO DON'T EVER TELL ME THAT THEY ARE FAMILY, BECAUSE THE AREN'T, AND ITS YOUR FAULT I ENDED UP WITH THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Harry screamed. Dumbledore had grown steadily paler at each word, and was now white as a sheet. He fell backwards into his chair in shock and horror, his worst fears confirmed. Sirius had shock and absolute fury on his face.

"They WHAT!" he bellowed, slamming his fist down on the desk. Sirius had equal parts outrage at the muggles and Dumbledore for putting him there, and guilt on his face for getting chucked in Azkaban and not being able to help Harry; he too was standing. "Why in hell didn't you check up on him! Oh I am going to KILL THOSE BLASTED DURSLEYS!" he screamed, starting to look quite a bit like the deranged escapee mass-murderer that the Wizarding World believed him to be.

Harry grabbed Sirius' arm and forced him back down into his chair before taking a seat himself; they both waited for Dumbledore to recover.

Dumbledore didn't even notice; he was shaking and had put his head in his hands, moaning. "No not again… what have I done… how could I have been so wrong…." Fawkes flew over from his perch to comfort Dumbledore and starting singing. After a while Dumbledore looked up from his hands and gazed at Harry, regret and shame in every line on his face. Sirius spoke first.

"Well, professor," he asked harshly. "Did you just stand aside and let this happen? Does this make you hap-"

At these words Dumbledore abruptly got to his feet, startling Harry and Sirius by the sudden motion.

"NO!" he yelled, and then, holding his wand out in front of him, croaked out, "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, swear by my life and magic that every decision about Harry James Potter I believed to have made in his best interests including the breaking of my promise to Lily Potter because I believed it was best for him as well. I also swear I love him as if he were my grandson. So I have sworn; so mote it be." A soft glow surrounded Dumbledore for a brief moment and disappeared just as quickly. Harry recovered first from this astounding oath.

"What was your promise to my mother," He asked. Dumbledore looked at Harry again. "My dear boy, I… I have made a grave error. I have lost many people, including my own sister, due to my grave mistakes. I promised sweet Lily that I would be like a grandfather to you, and indeed ever since you arrived at Hogwarts these past few years I have been fighting a losing battle with myself over staying away. Sending you to the Dursleys and distancing myself all this time remains one of the most painful things I have ever done, but I believed that it had to be done, that I couldn't let personal feelings get in the way of your _greater good,_ " Dumbledore said bitterly. "You were a second chance to set things right for a past person I had failed; yet now I see that by removing myself from your life has caused my worst fears, the reason I broke that promise, to become reality. I know you cannot possibly forgive me, and whatever you have to say about me I shall fully accept." Tears were running down his face, and Harry felt his anger at the man slip away against his will. He decided on a compromise.

"Professor," he began haltingly, and then plowed on. "You broke a promise to my mother and left me in hell for ten years. Yet you did so thinking it to be for my good; not only putting what you believed to be best for me over your own feelings, you also suffered accordingly for this decision. If I had not lived through it I would not have believed either that my own family could be so cruel. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, you once told me; just yesterday that very same thing cost Cedric his life. I cannot in good conscience keep all the blame on you when there are so many others out there infinitely more deserving out there. I will forgive you, Professor, if you do everything in your power to rectify this mistake and teach me so that I can destroy Voldemort and end this madness."

Harry finished and looked at Dumbledore, but was quickly distracted by Sirius who said, "I cannot hold this against you with any righteousness, for I too abandoned Harry and made the same mistake going after Wormtail. I would wish to swear an oath on my life and magic to assist Harry with you Dumbledore, if you accept. We need to put this behind us or we will never be able to defeat Voldemort with this kind of relationship."

Dumbledore finally decided to speak; he was looking at Harry with such gratitude and thankfulness that he felt the attention and looked away. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I would be honored to do so, Sirius; I suppose we should go over the wording now." The men spent the next minute or so deciding how to phrase the vow while Harry pet the ever-vain Fawkes; once they finished the duo turned to Harry, laying one hand on a shoulder and holding their wands up with the other. Both men swore to be there for Harry like how they should have been all those years ago, and to prepare him to the best of their abilities to fight Voldemort. Harry also required Dumbledore to promise not to lock Harry away from the conflict or keep things from him like before. Before they could close the vow off however Harry spoke up.

Dumbledore and Sirius were quite surprised when Harry immediately made a personal oath of his own; to combat the Death Eaters, get rid of their master, and devote himself to accomplishing this, at any cost. Dumbledore turned to Harry and said quietly, "Before I seal and complete the vows Harry I cannot impress upon you enough the enormity of just what you are swearing to right now. Do you understand that from now on your life will be working towards this goal until either Tom is defeated or you die trying? That you will have to keep most of what we speak about and our activities from your friends? That you will not have a life outside of this war?"

"I am fully aware of what I am about to do and am thrilled to be doing it," Harry answered in the same voice. "I have never felt such happiness and satisfaction as when I stood up to Tom Riddle in that graveyard; this is what I want and must do. I feel so out of depth with my friends now; everything that I have been through has made me so much more mature than them. I still love them and always will, but I feel the need to keep this as far away from them as possible, even though it is more than likely they will one day fight in the war that is just beginning. It's not as if I could have a life as long as Tom Riddle lives; I knew this for a fact well before even knowing this prophecy existed. Do it, Professor."

Dumbledore with a heavy heart sealed the vow as the three of them clasped hands; a brilliant brightness emanated from the three grim-faced, determined individuals; And Fawkes trilled a heart warming note that ignited the fire in their bones, making Dumbledore feel determination he had not even felt dueling Tom in the first war; no, he had not felt this since his final duel with Grindelwald, when he determined to end him or die trying.

After a few seconds the moment faded, and the three of them exchanged stoic glances that soon became awkward.

There was yet another stunningly uncomfortable silence for a few minutes; this time Harry broke it.

"Either we keep having these unbearable dead moments or I'm getting a noise machine." Sirius cracked a smile while Dumbledore glared at Fawkes whose answering chirp sounded suspiciously like a cackle.

"Since we are going to be working together for a while, I kindly request that the two of you call me Albus in private." Sirius and Harry assented.

"Also before this meeting I took the liberty of excusing you from class for the rest of the school year so hopefully whenever I am not tending to my other duties I can teach you," Albus informed them.

"So," Sirius said once they had settled back down. "I suppose we should start working out a schedule and what Harry needs to learn?" The others nodded affirmatively, and the were just about to get to work when Harry checked the time and realized that dinner had just ended. Since it would look somewhat suspicious with Harry and Albus already having spent several hours together and they didn't want to give the Daily Prophet more conspiracy ammunition(Albus had informed both of them that an old friend of his had given him a warning that Fudge would begin trying to discredit them both within days), they decided that Albus and Sirius would continue to discuss preparations tonight, and Albus would take Harry to an out of site area at the lake in the morning to assess his capabilities.

"But how will Harry get around the castle to your office or the lake without being seen?" Sirius said as he prepared to floo to Grimmauld Place.

"Do you not have a house-elf friend that owes you a great debt, Harry? Perhaps you could request that he apparate you to me under the invisibility cloak?" suggested Albus.

"How do I summon him?"

"If you simply call out his name I believe he will appear, even if you are not his master, since he is after all quite attached to you."

"Dobby, could you please come here?" Harry called out, and before he had even finished Dobby popped in.

"What does the great Harry Potter sir need from Dobby?" the elf said gushed.

After explaining to him what they needed the house elf was quite happy to comply. He said goodbye to Sirius and headed down to the kitchens to catch a meal. While in the kitchens he asked Dobby where he could go to train and not be disturbed, and Dobby excitedly told him all about the Room of Requirement. Harry resolves to investigate this place tomorrow and thanks Dobby for helping him out.

When Harry entered the Common Room around 9:00 most of the chatter suddenly stopped as everyone turned to stare at him, broken only by the cries of "Harry!" from Ron and Hermione as they raced to him.

"Argh!" Harry groaned as Hermione hugged him; the marks on his back still hurt quite a bit. Harry clutched his back as Hermione released him as if burned.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot-"

"Its okay, Hermione," he grunted and tiredly walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, motioning to the others to follow him. Once there he shut and locked the door, turning to the others. _This is the first time I've been alone with them since before the task,_ he thought as he sat down on his bed. _It feels like its been years…._

Hermione spoke first. "Are you… doing okay with everything that happened?" Harry nodded and replied, "Look, I've spent a lot of time thinking about what happened today, and I think I'm for the most part okay with it now. Let's just talk about something else. Please? I kinda want to forget about it.

And so they talked about the most mundane things possible- quidditch scores, how Hermione thought she did in her exams, chess- and Harry could almost pretend everything was back to normal. Almost. He had expected to feel some form of guilt keeping so much from them, but all he felt was a grim sense of satisfaction in the fact that, whatever happened, he wouldn't have them to hold him back in this fight. And he _would_ win it.

* * *

Harry woke up at 5:30 in the morning to his wand buzzing under the pillow. Getting dressed and into the common room as noiselessly as he could, he looked around, and saw no one.

"Dobby," he called out softly, and a moment he appeared. Telling Dobby to take him to Albus, they disapparated.

Harry and Dobby re-appeared about 2 and a half miles from the castle, just around the bend of the lake behind a collection of boulders hiding it from view. Turning he saw Albus at the edge of the lake looking out across the water and a cloudless early morning sky with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Harry," he genially greeted. He walked over to a log and conjured a large table and chairs, putting a plate of strawberries, eggs and bacon on it. "Please sit, my dear boy. Oh, it is a lovely Saturday morning today, is it not?"

"Indeed, sir," Harry replied. "So what are we starting off with?"

Albus launched into an explanation while he and Harry ate of what he and Sirius had come up with last night. Right now, he told Harry, they would see what his reflexes, physical condition, and spell repertoire were he would have Harry perform the spell used at the graveyard, and return to the castle by 8:30. At 8:00 that night Dobby would take him to his office for a lesson on occlumency, as his schedule was full the rest of the day. Albus had managed to make it possible to meet with him at these times every day except for at least the next week, and he was looking into his summer schedule to see what was possible as well. Harry was thrilled that Albus would have him stay with Sirius this summer. Otherwise he would have to find time during the day to work on his own, or at Grimmauld place with Sirius. Harry was surprised to hear that Sirius was once an auror and would be coaching Harry on dodging and physical exercise. He was somewhat incredulous to hear that Sirius had actually had Albus set him up a mini gym in his house, but the old man assured him that Sirius took physical health quite seriously, especially for the ladies of course. This amused Harry to no end and he resolved to get some pointer's from Sirius about dating before grimly remembering he wouldn't be doing that for a long time. When asking if Sirius tried to keep shape in prison, Albus' eye-twinkling intensified. "You don't really think he swam at least thirty five miles in dog form without having _some_ strength, did you? Sirius is a man of action after all." On that, Harry had to agree.

When told about the Room of Requirement and how he may have used it for chamber pots once, Albus was intrigued. "I believe that after school ends we must use this room to its fullest extent, if what Dobby says is indeed true." Harry agreed that the headmaster should probably not be seen creating rooms out of thin air with Harry by students.

Harry asked how he would be practicing magic over the summer when he was underage. Albus answered, "While it is true you cannot do magic during the summer in most cases, including this area without being detected, there are exceptions. Grimmauld Place, being under a Fidelius now, will stop the ministry sensors from detecting anything. As for our outdoor exercises, we may have to see if the Room of Requirement is a viable option, otherwise the Forbidden Forest, as its magical aura will mask us, may be our only option," He explained reluctantly. Harry did not ever wish to practice in the Forbidden Forest, but then again the danger would be perfect for training he mused.

After eating in silence for a bit, Harry spoke up again.

"Sir," he asked, "When will the first Order meeting be? And what is Voldemort up to right now?"

"I'm afraid it has been more difficult than anticipated to gather up the old crowd, let alone gather new members," Albus admitted. "We _should_ have our first meeting in about two weeks if everything works out. As for what he is up too, I have some ideas but will not discuss them till we know more and when we have our first Order meeting." Once they finished eating Albus told Harry he would first test Harry's stamina.

"How?" Harry asked as Albus muttered some sort of spell, causing him to float slightly off the ground.

"Why, by running as far as you can of course," Albus said his eyes twinkling merrily. "Best get going my dear boy."

Harry just glared at him and started running.

Harry had not made it two miles before he collapsed. "I can't go any farther, sir," He panted as Albus, who had been levitating along with him, looked down concernedly.

"You did make it farther than I thought you would, but I see we still have a lot of work to do." With that he grabbed Harry's arm and disapparated them both back to the starting point. After having Harry do as many push-ups and sit-ups as he could(which was ten and twenty-five)allowing Harry a half hour to recuperate, he stood up again.

"And now, I will test your reflexes and dodging abilities." Albus started out slow, flinging stinging charms every ten seconds at a distance of forty feet, but quickly saw that this was laughably easy for him. Undeterred, he quickly increased the rate of fire and closed in on thirty feet, but still could not seem to hit the boy. Again and again he upped the ante, but it wasn't until Albus had nearly maxed out his casting speed(between three to four stinging charms a second) and was fifteen feet away that Harry was finally overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry tried to apologize, but Albus cut him off. "Harry, your reflexes are the best I have ever seen! And you are better able to dodge spells than even myself in my prime against Grindelwald! Do not apologise for being exceptional, ever!" Albus thought for a moment and said, "I think I know why this is, but first we will complete the other tests to be sure."

Albus was impressed by the power behind Harry's spells and accuracy(though promised he would expand his repertoire significant;y by the time he was through with him), but when Harry tried any spells or charms with that can't simply be willed through, or had complex meanings, Harry found it incredibly difficult to do, sometimes impossible. However, Albus, contrary to his expectations, seemed _thrilled_ at this turn of events.

It was after all this and a quick water break that Albus decided to see what Harry could do without a wand. Placing his wand on a log twenty feet away he told Harry to stretch his hand out and try to summon it too him; however fifteen minutes of yelling "ACCIO!" later and Harry was getting confused and frustrated. Albus decided to take pity on the lad and told him the problem.

"Harry, when you summoned your wand in the graveyard, did you yell 'accio' and try to use a summoning charm? Or in your rage did you command your magic to bring you your wand through sheer willpower and the magic complied?" Harry stopped for a moment and looked at the benevolent Headmaster. "I thought we needed the incantation tied to the spell to work the magic! So how did I…."

"Harry, you work magic in a way unlike any others! Wandless magic does not require an incantation because it is not forced so specifically through a wand. If all magic required you to say or think a certain phrase then accidental magic would not exist. Now, use all that willpower you have in you and _command_ the magic to bring you your wand; Don't take no for an answer for if you leave any doubt behind it you will be resisted. Or did you truly think Neville is as inadequate as he believes he is?"

Suddenly a great deal of things made sense about his new-found abilities. Harry concentrated on how he had felt in the graveyard, and put that sense of urgency into himself, envisioning an invisible lasso yanking the stick to his hand, and acted like his life depended on it. Instead of summoning just the stick however, the entire log came hurtling through the air towards him. Harry had barely enough time to lean backwards as it hurtled through the air where his head had just been, sailing over his nose by inches. He sheepishly looked at Albus, who had serenely watched all of this. "I did not take you for suicidal, my dear boy," said the man with a straight face, and it took Harry a moment to realize that Albus was joking. After they had cracked up at Harry's near self decapitation, they returned to work. Over the next hour Albus taught Harry to master wandless summoning and banishing, and before they sat down to go over Harry's progress, Albus told Harry that his homework for today was to investigate this Room of Requirement, and to master several other forms of offensive wandless magic.

Albus sat down on the log next to him. "So, Harry," he said, looking at him expectantly, "Why don't you summarize for me where you are at."

"Well, sir," Harry began, "I have a great deal of work to do physically. You said my reflexes were exceptional though I don't know any techniques, and the power behind my spells and accuracy was quite acceptable, but now I'm having so much more difficulty than I had before working complex charms, but as long as I can put my basic willpower behind spells I'm doing fine. Transfiguration is the same. And now that I know how to do my wandless magic correctly I'm learning it at an unbelievably fast pace? My magic has changed so much Professor; what will this mean for me in the future?"

Albus nodded slowly. "As you said, there are advantages and drawbacks to your sudden change. Organizing your mind may help a little bit with your new issue, but I'm afraid non-willed and complex charm magic will always be difficult, sometimes impossible for you. However, this is a poor price to pay in exchange for the other avenues of magic that are now more open to you. Your magic, Harry, now flows through your body in a way I have never seen before… in fact, I believe that you are subconsciously enhancing your reflexes."

"So that's why I'm so good at dodging? And also why I can suddenly do wandless magic?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Indeed," Albus stated with a smile on his face. "I can teach you to not only enhance this and your strength and stamina, but to use elemental magic as well, as it is the closest thing to your new forte. However, you are not to use this when I teach you it during exercises, which Sirius will be in charge of during the summer. Now," he said, walking over to a grove of trees as Harry followed. "While we still have time, let us test your new spell. Remember how I told you to remember the words you thought as it was cast, and my lecture on incantations?" He stopped about thirty or so feet from the closest tree.

Harry put the pieces together and smirked. "So, 'Die, bitch' is now the incantation?"

Albus' beard twitched. "It is quite likely. Now aim for that nearest pine tree. Good. Simply yelling out the incantation, as you know, will not accomplish the spell. I want you to repeat the drawing motion you did before firing, and then summon up the _feeling_ of the magic that was used. Don't fire until you are absolutely certain you have got it down. Oh, and I would appreciate a warning when you are ready." Albus waited as Harry squeezed his eyes shut with a look of intense concentration on his face. After a minute or so, he opened them again.

"I'm ready, Albus." The Headmaster nodded and Harry repeated the upwards whipping motion he had used at the graveyard, yelling with all his might, "DIE BITCH!"

The sound was eerily reminiscent of those muggle tanks firing Albus had heard during the war with Grindelwald. Golden lightning erupted from the tip of Harry's wand towards the tree, going through and encircling it slightly for a fraction of a second, before the base of the tree explodes; the tree is disintegrated, sending shrapnel everywhere… in the blink of an eye Albus' wand is out, already casting some shielding charm in front of them that turns the shrapnel into smoke. After Albus disperses the smoke, Harry asks coughing, "You have _gotta_ teach more that shield!"

Albus' eyes just twinkled insufferably and replied, "Only if you teach me yours."

* * *

Harry walked into the great hall about ten minutes later. Albus had used some cleaning charms on them but Harry still looked quite hot and sweaty. Dobby had taken them to the Headmaster's office and the old man had told Harry to wait a couple minutes before entering the great hall so as not to be suspicious. Albus said he had spoken to the student body yesterday and told them not to disturb him, which Harry was quite grateful for. When he walked through the front doors the hall quieted down as most everyone turned to watch him enter. It was nothing less than he expected though, and he pretended not to notice as he sat by Ron and Hermione, who he had to placate by saying he had taken a run around the grounds because he had a lot on his mind; fortunately this seemed to satisfy them.

He also noticed that Snape seemed to still be missing, but then again there was no way he would be back already. What with nearly fourteen years of information to relay, and that's not even considering all the reorganizing the Death Eaters must be undergoing….

When the bell rang at nine and the others went to their classes, Harry headed up to the seventh floor under the invisibility where Dobby said the Room of Requirement was; a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance. Once there he paced back and forth three times, thinking as hard as he could _I need a place to train to fight… I need a place to train to fight… I need a place to train to fight…._

After he passed the wall a third time a small pop heralded the arrival of a new door. Harry opened it, stepping inside and closing it behind him. Slipping off the invisibility cloak and turning around he let out a gasp as it fluttered from his grasp. _Its perfect,_ Harry thought as he looked around. In the end of the room he was in there was a drawing board, an assortment of defensive items, and bookshelves filled to the brim with advanced fighting texts. Cutting the room in two was a blast resistant glass wall, the other side of which had a row of dummies lined up and a pile of pillows in the corner.

Harry played around with the room for several hours, finding out that not only would objects pop into existence as soon as he wanted them but he could also change the scenery too. The dummies could also be charmed to dodge spells at different levels. After about an hour he started to work on his wandless magic. He found an impressive dark severing charm in one of the books that he soon mastered and by the end of the day could sweep his hand and cut five dummies in half at once. He also practiced other spells wandlessly, though he found out that ones like stupefy and such were quite difficult to use and aim wandlessly and the times he could do it they were so weak it would hardly make a difference to use them, so he abandoned that venture. He hadn't realized how much time had gone by until he looked at a clock that read 5:00. After using a shower the room provided he left for the common room.

He hung out with Ron and Hermione in the common room but nothing it just wasn't the same as before. The widening gulf between them could not be bridged as long as he had Voldemort to deal with. They were still friends, but he couldn't confide in them like he had before. Sitting on the couch together, Harry realized that he felt truly old with his friends, despite the fact that he was technically the youngest. _Yet another reason to work to end this war fast,_ he thought in his mind. Even flying didn't have the same appeal as before, for it felt like running away from everything. Now all Harry wanted to do was face the coming darkness.

After dinner Harry disappeared before anyone noticed with the invisibility cloak and called for Dobby in a secret passageway.

"Good evening, Harry." Albus stated as he shuffled some papers into his desk. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you sir." Harry replied as he settled in one of Albus' squishy chairs across from the headmaster.

"As we have already touched on what Occlumency yesterday, I will keep it simple. The ability to shield your mind is perhaps the most essential skill to learn if you are to fight Voldemort. Now, what is the most effective emotion to repel Tom with, and also happens to make you strongest?"

"Love, of course." Harry said. He thought he knew where Albus was going with this.

"Precisely. A shield of love would be almost impossible for Voldemort to penetrate. Almost all occlumens must rid their minds of all emotion, but that would be especially difficult, if not impossible for you, so instead I want you to open your mind to the roiling power within you that is love. Now I do not believe occlumency like this has ever been used before but it would certainly surprise someone attempting to _legilimise_ you. Close your eyes, and picture if you will all of the emotions you felt in your memories as a stormy ocean." Harry took a few minutes but then was finally able to do so.

"Good. Now, this part may take a great deal of time. Try to gather your conscience, all of your important memories inside a sphere, then cover this globe with your 'stormy sea'. Anything that holds no importance leave outside the sphere. Later the memories inside will be separated into their own containers but before that you need to build your outer defences. Every night before you go to bed I want you to spend at least a half hour meditating and working on your defences. Occlumency shields take a great deal of time to create and strengthen, and we will hardly be learning new information so much as working on this like strengthening a muscle."

Over the next hour Harry worked on creating this shield for himself. Several times Albus tested him(though only with light probing), and although of course he could never keep him out he was getting better at using the love to knock Albus from his mind once the old man was in, which the professor was quite pleased with. Around 9:00 he left and made it back just in time for curfew. He had a bit of a headache so he decided to sit by the fire and read a book he had from the library on _Extreme Severing Charms and their usage in Combat,_ though he made sure to transfigure the cover into a school text as Albus suggested while Hermione was nearby.

Around 10:00 the boys turned in for the night and Harry slipped off his shirt when there were several gasps of horror behind him. He looked and saw the other guys of his dormitory staring open-mouthed at the massive scars on his back and the ones on his wrists and ankles. Neville actually looked like he was about to puke. Ron recovered first.

"Mate… I never… we were told you had some scarring but nothing like _this…."_ He finished lamely and looked at Harry. "Why didn't you tell us it was this bad?"

"Because it _was_ that bad, Ron; and its best you don't even know how they did this to me." Harry answered sadly. He wasn't really lying; the only reason he hadn't had nightmares yet was because of the influx of information yesterday. But that wouldn't last, Harry thought grimly. "My only consolation was that Cedric was murdered before he had to suffer what I did. Please, I _really_ don't want to talk about it." Harry said hastily as the other boys opened their mouths to speak. "Just wake me when the nightmares begin." Without another word Harry hopped into his bed and turned away.

The Boy-Who-Lived did not sleep well that night.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I think I should clear up the air a bit - Because the Vernon wanted Harry gone so badly but didn't want to ruin their respectable image, the gangs around that area he bribed a bit to get rid of that hooligan or at least rough him up for him. That is why Harry is such a survivalist - at least that's how I see fit to explain it. What were the gangs before Dudley doing anyways, twiddling their thumbs? We know Dudley's went after kids far younger than themselves, so why not others after Harry? And maybe Harry overheard his uncle talking about it? I don't even think Petunia would have known either - I mean this is still her nephew and Vernon was always far worse to Harry than Petunia, even though she was still a right bitch to him.**

 **My occlumency training section is pretty indescriptive but come on, we all know how it works(not to mention every fan fiction has some sort of occlumency section and it is absolute hell trying to create a variation not used!) and all I really need to include are the changes in Harry's.**

 **Thanks for the support; see you next chapter!**

 **The next chapter will be titled:** Chapter 4: Year Ends, New Life Begins


	4. Chapter 4: Year Ends, New Life Begins

**Review Replies for Chapter 3:**

 **Replying to Sammy-Jay Potter: I'm glad you thought my theories were ok! The vow just felt right to put in, and for Harry made the part of neither can live while the other survives make a LOT more sense! That will be one of the keys for this story- as long as Voldemort is out there Harry will always have to focus on the war.**

 **Oh Molly will give Albus an earful, not sure I'll put it in the story though, but Moody… ok I cannot thank you enough for pointing out how much Moody would object, as soon as I read this review I went back in my rough draft of chapter 5 and added it in cause it will be good plot wise. Moody and Harry will become pretty close during the war- they both feel bound to it and Harry needs people like Moody if he is going to win.**

 **Harry will be an animagi! In fact in chapter 3 you guys got a sneak peek at his form!**

 **Tonks will be in there as well. Remember harry will be spending a lot more time with adults in the order than the idiots at school who abandoned him.**

 **Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Replying to Son of Whitebeard: Umbridge will be in this story, in fact I plan on her and Harry clashing more than in canon. If she is willing to sentence an innocent child to a fate worse than death(AKA the dementor's kiss), then what would she be capable of as long as she thinks she can get away with it? She will definitely be teaching though I don't know how long I will keep her.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, I hope you'll enjoy the story!**

 **Replying to Tyler'sPrincess: thanks for the encouragement! I'm trying to go in a direction never taken before so hopefully it'll work out. Harry will not be lonely because he will be with Sirius! Sirius is the kind of company Harry can truly flourish with, I mean Ron and Hermione will always be his best mates but they just don't have the maturity and influence to bring Harry to his best.**

 **Replying to Lazymanjones96: I will try to keep it interesting, once we get past all the training during the summer things will be quite exciting! Need ideas for what kind of conflicts harry will be involved in throughout the war!**

 **I hope this chapter sets up more to look forward to!**

 **Replying to UnscrewedUp: thanks for reviewing so faithfully! When my entire chapter deleted itself I went through the five stages of grief over the course of 90 minutes, then decided I would try to rebuild it from memory. Didn't work out to well but it was acceptable.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Year Ends, New Life Begins

 _June 27th - July 3rd_

That morning Dobby gave Harry a note from the Headmaster saying that he had no time for lessons that day due to Wizengamot business but to practice as he would expect significant progress in his wandless and occlumency skills on Monday. Harry still had the overly enthusiastic house-elf take him to the same spot from yesterday for exercises though.

Returning to the Great Hall for breakfast Harry saw that several other Gryffindors besides those in his dorm were already looking at him worriedly. Harry bet that the news of his horrible scarring and nightmares would be known to everyone in the castle by the end of the day. Not that he would care, of course, though what the the awful Skeeter bitch might do with it he shuddered to think of.

Finishing his breakfast he once again snuck his way to the Room of Requirement, and set up his own schedule for working, and since he would not be stopping for lunch he would have Dobby bring him some food later. He decided to start with two charms he had found in a defensive book in the room that should work well for him; the rope-binding spell and the arrow conjuring spell.

Shockingly, it took Harry only a few minutes to master both of them. It seemed Albus' theory was correct; for now he set the goal of mastering them wandlessly and nonverbally by the end of the day. About three hours in, a couple of bound and pincushioned dummies later, and Harry had finished his task. Realizing it was still only 12:30 he had Dobby bring him some lunch.

Harry also read while eating about a silencing spell he could put around a determined area, and grimly decided to keep it around his bed at night.

After the food break Harry spent another hour working on his accuracy against the moving dummy targets, and while doing better than when he started it would still take months at this rate to have flawless aim. Harry took a quick shower in the room and headed to a corner. _Still,_ he mused as a fluffy armchair materialized for him and the towel he had been rubbing his face with vanished in mid-throw, _I learned those other spells wandlessly and nonverbally in hours, it would have taken months at least according to Albus for others, especially of my age, to do so. But failure will not be an option for me; if magic is all about willpower, then I will myself to succeed!_

Although Harry wanted to continue practicing, he knew that his occlumency shields were a bigger priority, and he while practicing with Albus and Sirius would be much more efficient, working on his mental defenses would be done best alone. So for the duration of the afternoon Harry completed grouping all the important memories inside a the globe, and although it wasn't a perfectly spherical defense and quite thin, it was a start nonetheless.

Harry finished the day with the rest of the school but refused to tell his friends where he had been, and Harry was confident the 'needing some time alone to think things through' defence would be enough of an excuse to lower their suspicions.

* * *

Harry arrived Monday morning to find a tired and weary Headmaster.

"Tough day yesterday?" Harry enquired as the old man turned and smiled wearily to his pupil. "Indeed it was. Fudge is impeding our efforts at every step to spread the word, and many with significant connections to me have reported that already they are being discreetly tailed. And you can guess who gets to look through their reports and has the ear of the minister."

"Malfoy," Harry said distastefully, his worst fears confirmed. "So I'm guessing sending an emissary to the vampire clans will be almost impossible now?"

"Spot on," replied Albus. "Though Hagrid and Madame Maxime, who will leave on Saturday, have a plan to reach the giants by muggle means in little over a month, which is at least some good news, as well as a solid cover story for their upcoming trip. Now," he added, "Lets see how far you can run today, shall we?" Harry grumbled but started running, going a full quarter mile farther than before, and did twelve push-ups and twenty eight sit-ups that day. Albus and Harry picked up with his wandless magic again, but the professor forbid Harry to use any wandless or wanded elemental spells, so as not to interfere with when they started his elemental training. When Harry asked why that would mess it up, Albus told him that some elemental spells would in fact be helpful for him, but most of them produce their elements in a way that contradicts how elemental magic works. Harry didn't entirely understand, but nodded his assent.

The entire time was spent helping Harry to truly _feel_ his magic, the difference between leaving his wand and hand, how different spells felt, and not wasting any power when casting. The goal was to make Harry's wandless magic so normal he could do it without needing to concentrate on it, as in a duel he would have to have all his focus on the opponent. Albus also commented that feeling the magic in his body would be helpful once they began magical enhancement training. They made good progress and Albus demonstrated several spells that he wanted Harry to master by the following day. _He truly is an incredible boy,_ Albus wondered as Harry left first this time. _Severus would think me insane to expect a child, especially the son of James, to master something like a wandless bone-breaker. Them again, I'm sure he thinks I've already lost my marbles offering him lemon drops again and again for decades, so no loss there._

The Slytherin within Albus urged him to make some bets with Severus about what Harry could master and profit off of it; this the Headmaster decided warranted some thinking.

* * *

That night's Occlumency lesson had some real progress, as Albus promised Harry that if he continued to strengthen his defences at this rate that by the end of the summer he might actually keep him out, and that on Thursday he would teach Harry to organize the inner memories. During the lesson Albus and Harry talked about the order and several of the old crowd likely to return, and Albus would a random moments try to slip through Harry's defences without him noticing. His only homework was to continue with building more resistance and be ready for a lot of physical work tomorrow, and were putting his lessons on temporary hold. This confused Harry, since Sirius was the one who would be the teacher for that, but decided not to ask as Albus had that disturbing twinkle back again.

Just as Harry was about to exit, he heard him call out. "Harry, I have heard rumors you are suffering nightmares after your ordeal. Is there… anything I can do to help?"

Harry looked at the Headmaster, whose eyes shone with true concern."I don't think so sir… is there any way to stop them with occlumency?" He asked hopefully.

"Meditating before bed does have an effect on your nightmares, it is true, but that will likely not be enough for the next few weeks to completely stop them as the event is too fresh. If you need someone to speak to, I and Sirius will be there for you." Harry nodded at the genuinity on his face, and closed the door, not sure what to do with that feeling those words had generated. _Perhaps that is what a parent does,_ he mused.

As Harry closed the door, Albus took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Fawkes trilled a comforting note, and and the ancient wizard looked at the bird gratefully.

"Thank you, Fawkes. I just hope it's not too late to be there for Harry. Undoing the damage is… difficult, and I'm beyond thankful he has given me a second chance."

* * *

Harry found out just what was going on as the moment he arrived he was once again tackled by a Grim Tuesday morning.

"Good mor- ow ow aggghhhtthth!"

After Sirius let him up and transformed into a man with that barking laugh of his, Albus re-assured a worried Harry that they would not be here at all if there was even the smallest chance of them being spotted.

Harry, feeling a bit humiliated, wandlessly banished all the dog slobber on him into Sirius' face. The Marauder stood stock still in shock for a moment before laughing and clapped Harry on the back, proclaiming "There's hope for you yet Prongslet!" However, Sirius also gave him a wicked grin that promised retribution.

Over the next couple hours Harry learned just what retribution Sirius had in mind; he had never felt so worked out and cramped before. Mercifully, Albus showed the lad a spell that un-knotted the muscles, but he still had Dobby take him to the Room of Requirement for a covert shower.

As Harry could barely move still, he had no choice but to spend most of the day in the Room meditating, and watching with conflicted emotions on the Marauder's Map as Ron and Hermione began to search for him as class ended. He spent the rest of the day hanging out with them, partially to avert suspicion, but also out of nostalgia for their previous camaraderie. But the playful banter was absent this time as they sat by the lake; there was more or less an awkward silence between them, as they were waiting for some sign, some word, of what was going on outside of Hogwarts - at least Ron and Hermione were. Harry was using every bit of time he could get to continue thickening his shield, so whenever someone asked him a question he usually would have to have them repeat it. His friends noticed, but unusually did not comment.

That night when Harry entered the room Albus said, "I think it time for me to see how strong your mental defences would be with a more realistic assault. Up until now I have merely been giving you light pokes and accessing memories that have little meaning; but your performance last night indicates that you are now beyond that." Indeed, other than fixing a couple holes, the headmaster had been unable to access anything with subtle probing, even during conversation, which Albus facilitated to get him in the habit of protecting his mind at all times.

"Now, I will attack with one fourth of what I am capable of in starting, and once you can repel that also when distracted I will increase the power. However, that will likely not be for at least a week so you do not have to worry about that. Remember, I what you will see won't be pleasant." Albus gave Harry enough time to prepare, then whispered, " _legilimens."_

Instantly Harry felt something slam into his shielding and pierce it like a pencil through paper. The office swam in front of his eyes as he staggered and vanished altogether, image after image was racing through his mind so fast he had trouble responding….

 _He was six, watching himself spill soup he was cooking, and felt his face being pressed against the heated stove…. He was nine, and Ripper the bulldog was chasing him up a tree and the Dursleys were laughing below on the lawn…. A hundred dementors closed in on he and Sirius…. I fail and Sirius really will die,_ Harry thought, and with all his strength forced Albus from his mind. Abruptly the visions stopped and Harry grabbed a bookshelf until the dizziness passed. When his sight was back to normal he looked at the old headmaster who had a pleased but taut expression on his face.

"Very good, Harry," he praised, "few could have resisted such an attack on their first time. Tell me when you are ready to go again." Although he had a cheery voice, Harry had spent enough time with the man to sense the underlying tension, and thought he knew why.

"Can you see everything I do?" Harry asked tentatively. The professor nodded.

"I can," he answered wearily. At what age, exactly, did you begin to cook for the Dursleys?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I began when I was four, and in that memory I think I was six?" Albus seemed even older than usual, and did not respond. Harry wondered if perhaps watching it was harder for the man than himself.

As before, Harry let go of all conscious thought, simply floating in a sea of love… he nodded to Albus, who raised his wand.

" _Legilimens!"_

This time Harry was a little more successful at holding Albus out and keeping his mind devoid of all thoughts, but slowly and surely he started to slide in like a knife through butter-" Instantly Harry allowed himself to be distracted and Albus clung to that thought about knives and shattered all of Harry's remaining resistance.

 _Harry was eight and was running from a gang with huge knives… Wormtail was taking his blood in the graveyard… The Fiendfyre knife burning Harry's very soul as Voldemort laughed in glee…. No!_ He thought in hate and terror, imagining a steel door slamming shut between him and Albus. His teacher hastily cast a shield around the office which barely held as a magical wave emanated from Harry, but in the chaos the connection reversed from the push, and suddenly he was seeing memories that weren't his own….

 _Albus was 10, and had been thrown against the wall by one of his sister's fits when his mother stepped between them…. 1980, Albus was facing off with Voldemort at the entrance to magical Birmingham as he watched a muggle die under his former pupil's foot…. It was 1945, Albus was chasing the fleeing Grindelwald through a mass war grave, and his nemesis slammed his wand into the ground, dead muggles rising to the surface…._

Harry realized he was on his knees and had tears running down his face. Then Albus was there, helping him into a chair. After a few moments Harry regained his composure and looked at the headmaster, who had equal parts pride and sorrow inscribed on his face, who raised his hand when Harry started to apologise.

"You did incredibly tonight, and I will not have you apologising for the temporary loss of control. Many would be broken beyond repair from the life you have led, and I should have known better than to not take precautions. You pushing me out and into my own mind the way you did shows just how much unused potential you have Harry! Now I want you to go to bed early and rest well for tomorrow." Harry nodded and left. "Thank you for helping me sir; without your lessons I don't know how I could cope." After Harry had closed the door Albus softly replied to himself, "Without you Harry we would all have been blinded by our own arrogance."

After a few minutes of replaying the memories of Harry's early childhood in his mind, Albus got up and flooed to Grimmauld Place. He and Sirius needed to have a long overdue… conversation with the Dursleys.

* * *

That Wednesday, still nauseated from all the memories he took from the Dursleys about Harry, Albus decided to take a break from the intensive wandless magic training and teach Harry a long forgotten shielding charm that the boy was sure to enjoy well. After Harry did the normal exercise routine(mercifully less than Sirius') Albus conjured two comfy armchairs for them and motioned for the boy to sit.

"Since you have been doing so well with wandless magic, I decided to give you a small treat and teach you ancient shielding spell that was supposedly created by Merlin himself, though considering it is so obscure that only Voldemort and myself know of its existence, I cannot say for sure, though the four founders each knew of this spell and from that came their house shields. Now, while you can conjure or transfigure an object into a regular shield, not only would it merely defend against some debris and not a well placed or powerful enough spell, conjuring metal is difficult and takes far too long anyways for a duel." Albus paused and waited for Harry to nod that he had understood, and continued.

"This spell is one of the most difficult you will ever attempt, and most would in fact find it impossible. I will not bore you with the exceptionally complicated details, so fear not. What you must understand is that the shield is matter bonded together by magic, and will represent whatever shield identifies with you best. It can repel most any spell though several hits with an unforgiveable might overload the magic holding it together; also the shield is impervious to physical attacks, and will be extremely heavy to all but the wielder. One of the reasons we are doing this is because the spell is a cousin to elemental magic, being technically made of air. Here is mine:" Albus made several whipping movements so fast with his wand Harry could not keep track of what he was doing. For Harry's sake, the headmaster intoned out loud, " _Scutoa Bipso!"_

There was a brilliant flash of orange light and the air rippled; a golden shield appeared attached to Albus' left arm, though there were no straps; it was about three feet high and sixteen inches across, and was similar to a Roman scutum shield except for the phoenix engraved on the front; it glinted in the morning sun and burned a fiery red. Harry stared in awe at the beautiful shield.

"Remember, you have to reach deep inside your own magic to create it, and even after you master it I want you to practice the wand motions until you can complete it in less than a second; the spell is no good if you are dead before it is in effect. I also do not expect you to master it today, and as the next morning lesson we will continue with your wandless magic, consider this a personal challenge. For a not even fifteen year old to master one of the most difficult and obscure spells in existence would truly be stunning."

Albus showed Harry the wand motions in slow motion, and by the end of the lesson Harry actually managed to make a bronze framework of a circular shield appear before dissolving into the air. The ancient teacher assured Harry that the fact he could create anything at all means he actually has the ability to use the spell, and challenged him to complete it by his birthday. Harry, who as a true Gryffindor could never refuse a challenge, readily accepted.

As Albus left, he warned Harry that he would not be available tonight or tomorrow morning, but expected that he continue to practice. He also informed the boy that Sirius would be having, as Harry called it, one of his 'muscle murdering lessons' instead of him in the morning. At least he would be able to run his idea off of Sirius though.

That day he continued to work on the shield but after not getting much farther than a few platings more, decided to continue his wandless training a bit before focusing on his mental shields. By this point Harry could do most anything except for conjuration and most offensive spells without his wand that he knew, which according to a book the room had had appear when Harry was getting frustrated about not being able to, stated that neither is possible to do wandlessly with any usefulness. Then again, that same book also stated it was almost impossible to learn as much as he had in six months, let alone six days, so Harry couldn't be entirely sure.

* * *

After physical training with Sirius Thursday morning Harry asked if he could talk to Sirius for a moment who complied and sat down next to Harry, ruffling the younger boy's hair. Harry tried to rearrange it but of course that did nothing.

"Well," Harry began, but was interrupted by Sirius who asked, "So who's the pretty bird?"

"I- what?" Harry asked, now confused.

"Well, I thought you were going to ask for girl advice but I assume you have something else in mind?"

"Yes, I was actually going to run an idea by you about my tri-wizard earnings…."

When Harry had finished, Sirius scratched his head thoughtfully. "And you're sure we can trust those two troublemakers to help us?" he asked.

"Fred and George can invent just about any kind of prank imaginable, and with the marauder expertise of yourself and Professor Lupin, not to mention the charms genius of Professor Flitwick- if he accepts - I think my project ideas and much more than that could be possible. You can bet Voldemort isn't just sitting around, twiddling his thumbs, and we need every advantage we can get in this war." Sirius thought for a moment more.

"Very well Harry, I agree, but try not to get on Molly's bad side when she hears of this, because I do _not_ want to cover for you against her!"

* * *

Without a Defence against the Dark Arts professor Ron and Hermione had the periods free. They used the one on Thursday afternoon to go down and visit Hagrid in his cabin; after all, it was a gorgeous day.

After the enthusiastic greetings from Fang and Hagrid the big man got them some tea. Apparently they had just missed Madame Maxime, who Harry knew would be working with Hagrid on a mission to the giants.

"You all righ'?" Hagrid said gruffly after surveying Harry closely for a few moments.

"As… as well as could be expected." Harry answered truthfully. He wasn't going to lie to Hagrid; the man felt like one of the only people he could have a true discussion with at the moment.

Hagrid sighed. "I know its hard righ' now for you," he said sadly, then continued with a fierce expression. "But yer the toughes' person I've ever met, Harry. You will be gettin through this, and yer gonna come back so hard You-Know-Who won' even know wha' hit im!" Harry was heartened by the half- giant's kind words.

Thanks, Hagrid." he said quietly. "Let's hope that is the case." After talking with Hagrid for a while longer they headed up for dinner.

After dinner Ron received a letter that made him scowl in frustration.

"What is it, mate?" Harry asked curiously.

"Mum asked Dumbledore if you could stay with us this summer," he said. "But he is going to have you stay with Sirius in some top-secret location. Mum also says Dumbledore has his reasons."

Harry was inwardly grateful for all this as things could have gotten awkward if he refused to go to the Burrow outright.

* * *

Harry shared his idea with Albus before that night's occlumency lesson, and the old wizard couldn't be happier. "As long as you can make sure they won't reveal any secrets, my dear boy, you will have done us a huge service. I have followed their… genius over the years and know that they will be quite able to assist you in your endeavours. As for Filius, I have no doubt that he will be delighted to help, but will wait until we have confirmed that the twins are with us, as the poor man is practically useless after such disappointments. It may also be wise to involve Bill Weasley as he will both be in the order and is a master of runic work.

Now," Albus said, "tonight you will be sorting your memories into their owns sections and layering more defences around them. What the containers are imagined as is entirely up to you."

Harry thought for a few minutes until an idea came to him so perfect he couldn't believe it didn't cross his mind before. "Snitches!" Harry exclaimed, "I can have my memories stored inside snitches, and have tons of decoys flying around too."

"A well thought out defense indeed," Albus praised. "Now you must decide what categories to put a memory in, and then start to sort. This will also help with training if all the spells you know are grouped in one place. Another example is a snitch for your biggest secrets, or a patronus memory snitch, and so forth. I will warn you that since it will likely take weeks to sort all of your memories, and Sirius certainly won't let you off training," Harry shuddered dramatically, "that you should probably make the most of your time with me and before bed. Once you finish this, I will finally be able to help you control any visions you are sure to receive, and make it as when they occur like looking out a window. However, this must be mastered first."

Harry figured out what categories he would have and was just about to begin sorting when the fireplace glowed green and a bruised, disheveled man stumbled out of the fireplace.

Severus Snape had returned.

Albus immediately got up and helped the man limp to the nearest armchair, and gave him a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Albus," Snape said quietly, and then noticed Harry. Instantly a sneer plastered his least favorite professor's face.

"Why is Potter here?"

"Severus," the headmaster remonstrated gently, "Harry is here for a private lesson, and anything you have learned can be told to him as well."

"Just what Potter needs," Snape smirked, "special lessons with the headmaster to bloat his already over-inflated ego."

"Enough banter, Snape. We have more important topics to discuss." Harry said wearily, causing the man's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. In the past such words from the man would have riled him up, but especially after seeing how the man acted when not aware of Harry's presence, he was more certain than ever that the rudeness and snide remarks were a cover for something the potions master felt upon seeing him.

"That's Professor Snape Harry, but yes you are correct. Severus, what did you learn from your visit?"

Snape put on a business-like expression and said, "I was able to approach and speak to Dark Lord without suffering more than a couple of crucio's and several broken bones. Of course, once he realized his spy was still utterly loyal he stopped. I was to stay there to heal my injuries which is why I did not return sooner. We had several large meetings, and I will tell you that Lucius will be using his influence within the ministry to great effect. Breaking out Azkaban is also a priority, but the Dark Lord is most focused of all on the Hall of Prophecies." Snape curled his lip. "I daresay that he will not move into the open until he knows the full version."

"And how do you know of it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"All the Death Eaters know about it you ignorant child." Snape snapped. Harry felt a slight prodding around his shields and pushed him out. Snape looked surprised for a moment before something eerily close to approval shadowed his face. Them the moment passed, and Snape looked at Albus again who was just starting a diagnostic charm on him.

"That won't be necessary Headmaster, I am fully capable of healing myself. As it is I am quite weary and in need of a rest." And before Albus or Harry could reply the man stormed from the room.

"I'm afraid it is time for our lesson to end tonight, and now that you know what to do my presence is no longer necessary." said Albus glancing at the clock. "I'm going to forewarn you though that my contact in the Daily Prophet tells me that tomorrow's paper begins the attack upon our reputations, so be prepared."

Harry nodded and said, "Good night, sir. See you tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I will be there."

* * *

As Severus drank a pain potion in his private quarters he allowed a smile to flit across his face. There was one thing that he had withheld from Albus; a couple hours after Azkaban would be broken out the Dark Lord would attack Potter's relatives, getting everything he could from their minds and destroying them as an example to the brat. And he had given Severus the honor of killing them.

He would not tell Albus this because he had seen inside the boy's head in class before, and knew how they treated Potter, and had wanted to punish them personally for years. Of course he was still loyal to Albus; but the old man was too good for the boy's own good and would never be able to exact vengeance as leader of the Light. While the child may be an arrogant jerk, he was still Lily's son, and NOBODY does that to a son of Lily and gets away. Perhaps killing them himself would at least redeem him a small amount for being the reason the Dark Lord killed her. Yes, the time had finally come.

* * *

Friday morning, the day of the leaving feast, started out with quite a good bit of excitement. Albus pressed Harry harder than he ever had, going through every wandless spell Harry knew; after finally being taught to muster up a shield charm wandlessly strong enough to stop at least two strong spells, they stopped for a moment. The ancient wizard, still holding Harry's wand, had him walk about thirty feet away and turn to face him.

"There is one final test to make sure you have mastered your wandless abilities," said Albus cheerfully, and then summoned around a dozen pebbles or so to his feet. Within a few seconds these pebbles had changed into boars and Albus said, "Good luck my child. Do your parents proud." And with that the boars charged.

About one minute thirty seven seconds and twelve mangled boars later, Albus gave Harry back his wand.

"A week ago if you had told me you could learn all this in seven days I would not have thought it possible. Yet here we are, and I am truly prouder of you than words can say." here Albus gazed at the boy with such fondness that a tear ran down Harry's face, and he hugged him; If a thousand dementors had swarmed them at this moment Harry felt he could drive them all away with this patronus memory. Albus reminded him that tonight and tomorrow morning he would not be having lessons and with that Dobby disapparated them.

The good mood was short lived however, as walking into the Great Hall people immediately started whispering behind their hands and covertly looked at him; some with fear, interest, confusion, or a combination of the two.

"Oh Harry it's awful!" Hermione cried as he sat down and Harry grimly took the prophet she held out to him. The front page read:

 **THE BOY WHO LIVED: KNOWN FRAUD, NOW POSSIBLY DARK**

Harry didn't even read the article; now finding the great hall suddenly oppressive and hot, he took up his food and walked to a side exit. Ron and Hermione knew better than to comfort him.

Harry ignored the taunts from the slytherin table, Malfoy's loudest of all. That was another issue that would probably come to a head tonight, for he knew how the git thought. Harry bet that according to the ferret's twisted logic, since Lucius was likely punished heavily for Harry's escape and the destruction of the diary, which Voldemort had assuredly found out about by now, Harry was the one that is responsible. An increase of hostilities seemed quite likely to him, and the best moment for Draco to get his audience would be at the end of the leaving feast. He had forewarned the Headmaster what was likely to happen and promised to (do his best) not to harm Malfoy.

Harry managed to get a little farther with the shield that day, and spent most of the time sorting his memories while Dobby sent up lunch to him. By the time he noticed that the Leaving Feast was about to start Harry had no time to go to the dorm and pack, so he reluctantly asked Dobby to do it for him; hoping against hope that Dobby didn't go overboard and put a beartrap in it or something. As always, the little house-elf was delighted to assist him.

* * *

When Harry entered the Great Hall, he saw at once that the usual decorations were missing. Instead of the winning House's colors being displayed, tonight there were black drapes on the wall behind the teachers' table. Harry knew instantly that they were there as a mark of respect to Cedric, just as they should be.

The real Mad-Eye was also present, though extremely twitchy and looking like anyone who so much as spoke to him could be a real threat to his life. Of course having an already paranoid fellow locked in their own trunk for ten months was bound to increase the fear of attack, Harry mused as he decided to sit with the Hufflepuffs tonight to honor Cedric. It wasn't against the rules to do so according to Albus, who fully supported him doing this.

Harry walked over to an empty spot next to Ernie Macmillan, a friend Cedric and he had on occasion hung out with. Harry had already informed him privately what he was doing, so Ernie didn't even bat an eye when he said, "Is this spot taken?" Ernie of course said no and Harry promptly sat down next to him.

The other three houses stared in shock at him and as the Hufflepuff table fell silent except for a tall skinny blond boy Harry vaguely remembered as part of the Hufflepuff quidditch team.

"Why are you intruding on us Potter," he sneered. "Go back to your own table."

"Oh will you shut up you troll-mannered prat!" said Susan Bones viciously, who then turned to Harry. "You aren't intruding at all Harry, feel free to join us whenever you feel like it. Cedric spoke quite highly of you, and would have been honored to have you sit with us.

"Thanks, Susan." Harry said gratefully, "I… Cedric's death has hit us all hard. I really miss him."

Cho was about to say something when Professor Dumbledore stood up at the staff table, causing a hush to fall upon the Hall.

Harry appreciated Albus' words, though was quite alarmed at the amount of disbelief in the Hall upon hearing that Cedric was killed by Voldemort, which infuriated him. He didn't much care about the fact that a good portion of the students also seemed to think him insane already, but thought at this rate he would be a pariah by summer's end. Albus' closing sentences truly warmed his heart about Cedric and choosing between what is right and what is easy, as that was of huge importance to Harry already. Nevertheless, Harry was still somewhat angry by the end of the feast, so of course Draco decided to close in. The spoiled git also seemed enraged by Albus' speech, though for different reasons.

"Why so sad, Potter? It's not like Diggory was worth a shit once he associated with _you_." he sneered at Harry. The Hufflepuffs around them seemed of the verge of drawing their wands on Malfoy for dishonoring Cedric. Harry clenched his fists and could hear the blood roaring in his head. Draco, completely oblivious to the hole he was digging for himself, continued on.

"In fact, I bet he killed himself out of horror when he realized-"

Harry snapped.

Draco suddenly flew through the air slamming into the wall in front of Harry, who had not drawn a wand and had fixed him with a murderous gaze. This may cement the illusion that he was partially insane in some people's minds, but at that moment Harry just didn't care.

"You! Will! Not! Insult! Cedric! Diggory!" Harry snarled, his face just inches from Malfoy's, whose eyes were wide with fear. Harry noticed several of the teachers trying to push through the throng of students. "You will take back what you said about Cedric, and say that he was ten times the man you are. Now!" he nearly roared.

"I-I-I t-take back e-e-everything about C-Cedric." Malfoy stuttered.

"And?" Harry said quietly.

"And Cedric was ten times the man I am!' Malfoy cried quickly. Harry abruptly released his mental hold on Draco who fell to the floor, and turned without a word striding away before Snape could ruin the moment.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Hermione was gushing over how thoughtful Harry was for sitting with the Hufflepuffs and Ron hadn't stopped grinning like a maniac after Draco's utter humiliation. However, Hermione was also far too curious about how harry pinned Malfoy without a wand, so Harry excused himself saying it had been a long night. He sighed in relief that Dobby hadn't done anything lethal to his trunk as was the won't of the crazy lovable house-elf. Almost as soon as Harry slipped under the covers his dreams were haunted by the death of a brother, glowing knives and, strangely, a dream about corridors and a locked door.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were packed and waiting in the entrance hall for the horseless carriages like past years. Except that for the first time in his life, Harry was actually excited to leave Hogwarts. Living with Sirius had been his number one dream since meeting the man, and it was really going to happen. Even better than that, Harry was going to have two full months of doing nothing but training hard, harder than anyone ever has so that the next time he met Voldemort, Harry would be ready.

As Fleur and Viktor said their goodbyes, Harry was already thinking about their schools. Sooner or later they would be involved in the war. It was only a matter of time, so Harry resolved to keep in touch with the two of them and asked if he could meet with them later. Both of course said yes and he promised to contact them about times. Albus wanted international magical cooperation against Voldemort; if this worked, it would be a definite start.

Ron had just run after Viktor for an autograph when Harry's heart just about jumped into his throat. "Er, Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What _are_ those things?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said irritably, wondering what Harry was going on about.

"Those _things_ pulling the carriages!" said Harry, not sure why Hermione couldn't see them. "Black, skeletal, winged, white eyed horses!"

"Harry, there's nothing there." Hermione said confusedly and with not a little bit of worry. "Are you sure you're-"

"I can see them too you know." A dirty blond Ravenclaw with a butterbeer cork necklace said who had been passing by. She looked at Harry. "They're thestrals of course."

"Of course!" Hermione echoed excitedly. "Only those who have seen death can see them. I really wish I could-" she faltered under Harry's suddenly cold gaze and realized what she had said, and immediately backtracked. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Harry said quickly, though it really wasn't for him. Hermione was family to him, but sometimes she and Ron said things that really stung - this being a huge one.

Hermione had no chance to reply as they filed into one of the carriages. Harry looked at the helpful Ravenclaw. "What is your name again?"

"Luna," she replied in a dreamy voice. "Luna Lovegood."

* * *

That trip on the Hogwarts express was somewhat different than normal for several reasons. For one, Draco had decided not to visit for obvious reasons. Smart move. Harry almost wasn't sure he had any Slytherin in him just by what the git said last night.

Another reason was the fact that apparently Hermione had caught that pesky Skeeter woman as a beetle animagus. This was good because if Harry ever needed to spread the word Voldemort is back clearer then he could use her. Oh, sweet irony.

Lastly was Harry no longer dreaded the end of the train ride.

When he got out of the train Harry held the twins back for a moment.

"Fred - George - wait a moment."

The twins turned. Harry pulled open his trunk and drew out his Triwizard winnings.

"It'll be yours now, You'll need it if you're gonna start a joke shop." Harry said thrusting the bag into George's hands. "I only have one favor to ask of you. But if you accept you will have to swear a vow to tell _no one_. Understood?"

"You're absolutely mental." Fred started, while George shook his head.

"But considering we will never convince you to take it back-"

"-What's the favor?"

"Swear first," Harry commanded, and immediately the twins raised their wands in front of them and swore on their life and magic never to reveal Harry's secrets unless he allowed it. Harry was astonished they had such trust in him, but ploughed on.

"You two are the greatest wizarding inventors of your generation," said Harry, looking them both in the eye. "And I need your help in the war against Voldemort." He told them what he was planning and concluded with, "It will be a week or two before we all can meet. But contact Bill and see if he can assist. Now, do you accept?" Both twins straightened their backs with heads held high.

"My dear ickle Harrykins," George began.

"We would be beyond honored helping you bring down-" Fred continued.

"U-No-Poo!" they chorused together. Harry smiled.

"I'm gonna try and taunt him with that the next time he fails to kill me. For now, welcome to the resistance." He shook their hands and got off the train with a big smile.

"Ah, Harry!" The Headmaster called striding over to him. "I trust that you are doing well?"

Just fine, sir." Harry replied, grabbing Albus' arm. With a crack, they reappeared in front of a row of houses. Albus gave Harry the address. As Harry opened the door ancient wizard's eyes twinkled more than ever as he said, "there is someone who is quite… excited to see you by the way.

"Oh shit." was all Harry had time to say in response as he was hoisted off his feet by the ankle and his upside down face now had a great deal of dog slobber on it. Some portrait down the hall started to screech about filth dishonouring her house. Albus said, "I have other engagements tonight, Harry. I will see you around." And with that he closed the door chuckling.

It's good to be with family.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **To make a spell for the Harry Potter world: take an english to latin translation, and then muck up the latin slightly because Harry Potter spells are almost never direct latin. The spell is scutoa bipso as the latin scuto ab ipso means shield of self.**

 **I hope it's obvious that the special shield spell is based off of the silver shield voldemort created in the ministry duel, however I am completely making up everything about it as we don't know what spell was used.**

 **Azkaban will be broken out sooner because if Voldemort could arrange for it to be done without suspicion of him returning then again, why the hell wait?**

 **Thanks for reading and Reviewing! The next chapter will be titled:** Chapter 5: Settling In


	5. Chapter 5: Settling In

**Review Replies:**

 **Replying to Son of Whitebeard: oh yes I am going to make Draco slightly more believable, since Lucius Malfoy will likely be hurt horribly over the diary issue. Draco will seek revenge against Harry for that next school year!**

 **Metamorphagus Pills… I agree, those will likely be an invention later in the war but its just not a pressing concern of the order just yet!**

 **Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Replying to UnscrewedUp: Wow… just wow I'm blown away by the support. Your reviews in the past have led me to tweak the story some and I hope you continue to offer helpful advice!**

 **The DA will be a thing indeed! Oh the Room of Requirement… oh boy do I have plans for it right now! Read the chapter to find out :D**

 **Harry is horribly hurt by what happened in the graveyard… I could jump off the tallest building in the world and probably have a higher chance of surviving than a fourteen year old, however tough, making it through such horrors… lesser tortures have broken stronger wizards after all, just look at the Longbottoms. He is changed deeply and views himself as a soldier basically, he still loves his friends but Harry before Hogwarts already was as mature as most adults to stay strong and unyielding under abuse like that his whole F'ing life(which shouldn't be possible) and now he just feels… out of his depth, like a middle aged man being best buds with young teenagers. They are still best mates though don't worry, but Sirius is truly the closest to Harry at the moment… they understand each other so perfectly!**

 **You and I think so alike, this Harry has a realistic amount of anger for the injustices he has been through his whole life in this fic, which is to say nigh infinite. He will stand up to Umbridge worse than ever and especially if he thinks she is dishonouring Cedric by lying about how he died!**

 **Thanks for the support, you have motivated me greatly. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Settling In

 _July 3rd - July 10th_

After letting Harry down and sending a spell closing the curtains on the portrait, Sirius gave him a tour of the house, explaining along the way that he had not finished cleaning it out and to not touch anything. The hall was dark and musty, had a ridiculous troll leg umbrella stand, and the rest of the house wasn't any better, though the duelling room Sirius had cleared out had promise. He also saw the mini-gym Sirius had set up and the room for Order meetings, which they both agreed needed some work. Sirius had tackled cleaning about half the house, but couldn't redo the rooms much without help. Sirius also introduced Kreacher, who was in Harry's opinion the anti-Dobby. After dropping his stuff in his room on the third floor next to Sirius' he tramped back to the kitchen where Sirius had already laid out dinner.

They ate in silence for a bit before Harry asked a question that was nagging him. "Sirius, you don't seem very happy to be here - almost as if you had bad history with the place?" Sirius stirred his tea for a moment before replying.

"As you know, this was my parent's house, Harry," Sirius began, and told Harry about the Blacks, how cruel his parents were, and how he finally ran away when he was sixteen and stayed with Harry's parents.

"I would really hate being locked up in the Dursley's house," said Harry after another moment's silence. "So I can promise you, we will do more than just clean it. Might as well redo it while we're here, don't you think?"

Sirius grinned. "I like it kiddo, but remember training comes first. You're going to be working sunup to sundown, and we will have plenty of time to make this place HQ worthy later. For now, get some sleep." Sirius added, seeing Harry give off a huge yawn.

"Yeah, I am pretty worn out from the ride today. G'night Sirius."

"G'night pup."

* * *

Sirius was going over his lesson plans for the final time when he heard a muffled cry from Harry's room. Springing up wand in hand he rushed into his room, at first not noticing what the problem is. Then he looked at Harry and saw a sight he was all too familiar with himself.

Harry was tossing and turning, the bedsheets twisted around him damp with sweat; his face was contorted in pain and he was shaking the whole bed.

"No- not Cedric, please no…. Never bow to you…. Never break me…." He moaned and muttered in his sleep, and then started screaming.

" _Harry_! Wake up!" Sirius barked, shaking the boy's shoulder. With a startled cry Harry sat straight up, looking wildly around. At once he found a wand tip pressed under his chin and the terrified green eyes of Lil- _no, Harry_ he corrected himself looking up at him.

"Who are you?" said Harry roughly, eyes still darting around.

"It's Sirius, Harry." Sirius said softly, just as the kid's eyes alighted on his face. Immediately Harry's expression crumpled and he dropped his wand. The kid collapsed back onto the bed and curled in on himself, sobbing heavily; silent tears streaming down his face. Sirius immediately realized that there was no way he could leave his best friend's son like this, especially after failing him so badly for fourteen years; who knows how many times Harry had broken down like this after all the awful things he had been through? Sitting down on the bed he hugged Harry close to his chest; slowly but surely his ragged breathing evened out and soon enough the poor kid had fallen into a much more relaxed sleep.

Sirius made a split-second decision; laying the kid gently on the bed he transformed into Padfoot and snuggled into him. This _had_ kept the nightmares at bay in the hospital wing, after all; and being near Harry, who simultaneously reminded him of his failures yet even more strongly that all was not lost, kept Sirius' own nightmares, the ones he had relived again and again in Azkaban for thirteen years, also away.

Sirius woke up early the next morning and after carefully extricating himself from Harry, went down to make breakfast and think of the best way to start the summer off with a bang.

* * *

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP BWAP BWAP BWWAAAAAAP!"

Harry awoke to the sound of an airhorn being blasted in his ear, which startled him so badly he fell right out of the bed. Getting to his feet cursing he glared at Sirius who was barking with laughter.

"Jolly good morning isn't it?" the animagus said cheekily. Harry glared at him after checking that the clock indeed said 6:00 a.m.

"I'm not even going to try to convince you that was not right and instead ask, what do you have planned for me today?"

"Well first," Sirius said slowly, "You need to get laid and have 'The Talk'. You see-" He got no further as Harry wandlessly banished his pillow into the man's face. Chuckling madly he dodged and pranced from the room, calling out, "Breakfast is downstairs and leaves at six thirty!" _Clearly he too felt like staying together was a dream come true,_ Harry thought dryly, and in the midst of getting dressed all the memories of the night came rushing back to him, and he felt a sense of guilt for waking Sirius up. Getting dressed he headed to the staircase, but feeling that two of the steps were cursed he was careful to avoid them. Making his way to the kitchen he piled on some bacon toast and eggs, ignoring Sirius' look of astonishment.

"How did you know which steps?" He demanded as Harry began eating. He shrugged. "I could feel some sort of - I don't know, bad aura? - around them so I decided not to tempt fate." Sirius gaped at him.

"Harry you were sensing the magic itself! Only curse-breakers are able to do that! Have you always been able to do that?" he asked as Harry poured himself some coffee.

"Er no, Albus talks about how my magic gets stronger with age though, and was accelerated from what happened in the graveyard. I _was_ able to sense where the Death Eaters were in the graveyard behind me, but I think that was more feeling their dark marks than anything else.

Sirius stared at Harry. "Well in any case, I'm going to talk to Albus about him helping you hone this ability. It could very well save your life one day." Just as they were finishing up eating Harry decided to clear the air. "Sirius, I'm really sorry about waking you up last night, I forgot to put up silencing charms-"

"Harry, do not apologise for that!" He said vehemently. You're not the only one who gets nightmares from everything that happens either, and I'm just glad I could help. And you will _never_ put up a silencing charm around your bed as long as you are here. You have a nightmare, you come to me. Understood?"

Harry nodded numbly, feeling a rush of affection for his godfather. _He understands what I'm feeling,_ Harry thought warmly. _I've never had that before._

After breakfast they got up and headed to the duelling room, Sirius holding a planner in his hand. "All right pup, listen to me. I'm going to start out with a couple duels to see where you are at, and then work from there." He made to continue but was cut off by Harry who asked, "How good are are you?"

"I was a duelling champion kiddo! I don't have the same magical knowledge of Albus but I know all the dodging techniques and tactics, which is my job to teach you and get you in shape. Considering all the practice I've done to brush off the rust in the past month I should be good as ever. Oh, and since Albus won't be here today I'm going to teach you to apparate and integrate that into duelling tomorrow. Bet a case of Ogden's Finest that you'll do it before the end of the day with him, so you better not let me down Prongslet!"

"Where is Albus today anyways?" Harry asked curiously inspecting the rack of swords in the corner. "And what do you need these for?"

"He is at the Wizengamot meeting today making a speech that V-Voldemort(Sirius was still not entirely comfortable saying the name) is back. Doesn't expect it to do much good, but he still has to try. As for the swords, after duelling I'm gonna teach you to fence because it will make your wandwork twice as fast, which you will need. The reason we have any in the first place is because it was a requirement as a Black to learn to fence; this is after all an Ancient and Noble House." He sneered the last part. "I'll try to get some hand to hand in there as well, but we'll talk about that later. For now, I need to know what you've got; don't worry about playing rough, Albus himself put healing wards around this room to hell and back. Now, on your guard! _Stupefy!"_

Sirius gave Harry no time to respond as he launched a stunner at him. Harry, not expecting an attack, just barely managed to get a Protego shield up in time and then immediately side-stepping a bludgeoning curse. Harry returned fire launching a disarming and body binder at Sirius who batted them away with his wand like they were flies. "Come on, pup," he taunted. "Surely you can do more than that!"

Irritated, Harry started flicking off spells faster and chained several together. Sirius barely withstood and dodged the attacks and apparently decided playtime was over. Harry felt like he was duelling ten wizards at once; commands kept racing through his mind as instinct to over; _dodge, roll and fire, shield, refract, jump, fire double banishers with ropes…._

Harry sent a hail of arrows towards Sirius; they suddenly turned into birds and caught fire, dive-bombing Harry who deftly knocked them out but had his arm disabled from only being able to partially block a spell at the same time.

Harry, getting backed into a corner and unable to keep up, banished a pile of chairs at Sirius and fired off a quick stunner. Sirius simply stopped the chairs in mid air and threw one by the leg into Harry's stunner, and transfigured the others into rubber ducks, shrunk them, flicked his wand and sent them to all sides of Harry. After using a blueish frontal shield Harry had never seen to dissipate Harry's next barrage of spells he flicked his wand again and the rubber ducks, just feet from Harry who had entirely forgotten about them, suddenly expanded to the size of a bed squeezing Harry between them. After disarming him Sirius flicked his wand and returned the inflatables to their natural state of a chair.

"Well, you did better than I thought you would. Better than anyone I've heard of at your age. The problem is you only use a few spells, are sloppy with the casting wasting valuable time, and have no tactics whatsoever. Also, you didn't use any wandless magic, which could have given me a hard time. What did you think?"

"I agree with all of your points, I just don't know where to even start." said Harry, feeling lost. Sirius put an arm around his shoulders.

"Well that's what Albus and I are here for, right?" Sirius comforted, squeezing his arm. "Albus tells me spells that takes others a week or so to learn you can do in less than an hour. So, by the end of the summer you'll have hundreds in your arsenal if we have anything to say about it. Now, I've made a simply brutal weekly schedule for us. Tuesdays Thursdays and Fridays we start at 6:30 a.m. and go to 6:00 p.m. After that till 10 p.m. is getting the house set up and later on that project we're gonna be working on. Albus gets to work with you Mondays and Wednesdays. You'll do two hours of duelling, two hours of fencing, an hour of exercise and six hours of learning new magic with me, while with Albus, who will join in if he can, will teach you some special things he has in mind. Tomorrow the three of us want to try to use the Room of Requirement- me under the invisibility cloak of course- and see how viable it is. Saturday is Order meeting day and set aside for you to just work on your Occlumency. Sunday you spend the first half of the day with Albus and the rest is recovering from the week, but since he cannot be here today, I'm just gonna show you how it'll go. Remember Harry, Albus is a busy man, so setting aside two and a half whole days just working you nonstop- that's beyond an enormous task with everything he does. Some days he might not even be able to make it, so don't keep your hopes up. And of course we don't have to remind you how secret this _must_ remain!"

"I understand," Harry said solemnly; he really did, and was beyond happy at this schedule. No other kid his age could ever be so, but for Harry, training like this is more satisfying than quidditch, and he had to work times like this for the Dursleys, so nothing really changed for him.

Sirius took Harry by the shoulders and looked at his face with more determination than Harry had ever seen from him since the night of the Shrieking Shack. "Listen, Harry," he said quietly, "you don't have to do this at all. This is your last chance to back out. If you have any reservations-"

"I'm not doing this because I _have_ to Sirius," Harry interrupted softly. "I'm doing this because I want to more than anything else in the world. And not only can I do it, but I can also make up for lost time - with you."

Sirius hugged Harry hard and said, "And I more than anything else want to help and make up for lost time as well. Thank you for this, Harry."

Over the next hour Sirius tested Harry's duelling abilities, and though getting trounced every single time Harry felt loads more comfortable moving and casting already.

They spent four hours on sword fighting so Harry could learn the basic forms first, then stopped for a lunch break. After lunch they skipped over working out to go right into learning more spells.

"Now, I'm no master of transfiguration but you will need to know it in a life and death situation. Albus will be handling teaching you to conjure and will give you tons of spells even I don't know to master, so I'll mostly be in a support role for that part." he admitted reluctantly.

Sirius also said Albus wanted him to teach strictly uncomplicated yet still difficult transfiguration, which Harry knew was because of his change in magical strengths. Indeed, after about an hour Harry could animate just about anything in the room, turn chairs into weapons and had started on changing material as well. Unfortunately it was just as Albus said; it was simply impossible for him to do more complicated than human transfigurations now, even if he could still do one stage animal and object transformations. Sirius was utterly in awe of the progress Harry had made, and assured Harry that in battle it would be his job to do the complicated stuff, and that Harry should never worry about it.

"Now, apparition," Sirius declared, "at Hogwarts would be taught by this Twycross man who would tell you all about the three D's and such. This is shit. What is not shit you may ask? Happy to help," Sirius said before Harry could open his mouth; the former prankster was obviously enjoying himself.

"I won't talk about the details because as we all know by now ever since the Third Task the more detailed and unnatural it seems the more difficult. Thus, I'll simply tell you this: Apparition is willing yourself from one place to the next, though the sensation does take some getting used to. To do it, concentrate as hard as possible on your destination, then turn and will yourself to the location. Like so." Sirius disapparated to the end of the room and back again. "If it helps, imagine that someone's life is on the line. That's how it usually works for you anyways." Harry glared at him but followed his instructions.

Harry was able to will himself across the room after a mere thirty minutes, trying not to vomit. Sirius clapped his hands in delight. "Excellent," he cried. "You do realise at Hogwarts they take a twelve week course for this?" he smirked as Harry steadied himself and apparated beside him.

"That was a little more of an unpleasant sensation than you alluded to."

"Eh, I simply didn't want to discourage you." Sirius said happily as they walked to the kitchen. "And I still won that bet!"

After dinner Sirius asked Harry where he wanted to start with the house. Harry replied, "Whatever your parents would have been beyond horrified to happen. Is turning the drawing room into a lounge room sound like a start?"

Sirius danced in evil glee and said, "Oh yes this'll be _so_ much fun." Turning more serious he added, "We'll have to deal with the cursed objects and clear out the dangerous stuff first. Tomorrow I plan on asking Albus if there's a way to do it other than by hand, which knowing my parents is not worth the risks. For today let's go walk around and plan what we will do to each room." So they moved about, plotting and scheming; and Padfoot almost felt as if he were back at school setting up a prank with James. And in a way he was, Sirius mused watching Harry happily yammer on about what color to do the walls with. An enormous prank on his disgusting bigot parents.

* * *

Monday morning Sirius had apparently decided to go with the traditional conjured bucket of cold water wake-up, and Harry resolved to somehow turn the tables on him. He was just finishing up breakfast when there was a POP! In the hallway and that awful portrait began screeching.

"This may sound a bit rude," Harry smirked as Albus and Dobby entered the room; Sirius was in the act of rising to deal with the portrait; "But can I just blow a hole through your mother's head?" Sirius blinked.

"I hadn't thought of that," Sirius admitted while Albus fixed tea. "I only ever thought about taking it down. Of course it _would_ blow a hole in the wall…."

"Well we are trying to redo the house, right?" Harry asked innocently. Albus frowned. "Are you sure that's necess-"

"What I am sure of is that I wish to blow a hole through her ghastly mouth," Sirius retorted; drawing his wand he left the room.

"Oh _moootheerrrrr,"_ they heard Sirius sing, and a moment later a a shriek of terror followed by a thunderous boom was heard. Sirius returned, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well that was fun. Are we going to Hogwarts now?" he asked, popping an orange slice in his mouth.

"Indeed," said the Headmaster. "The time I can spend with Harry will be limited, so I must make the most of anything I get, though with the Wizengamot likely to demote me after the speech I gave-"

" _What?_ " Sirius sputtered. "Have they lost their minds?"

"Well at least once they do it which should be by next week I will have more time for Harry!" Albus said cheerfully as the others prepared to leave.

"Why next week?" Harry asked curiously.

"Likely so they can _really_ go to town at the same time with some awful press about the two of us," the old wizard said carelessly. Clearly a spot of bad press didn't bother him. "Ready?" Harry gave Sirius the invisibility cloak just to be careful and grabbed Dobby's hand. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

A moment later three wizards and a house elf appeared in front of a stretch of blank wall in a corridor on the seventh floor.

"What kind of room should I ask for?" Harry enquired.

"Since the room must draw on the magic of the castle," Albus theorized obviously seeing the magic in the wall that was invisible to Harry and Sirius, "then it can become most anything that is smaller than the castle. I think Diagon Alley will do just fine for today."

After pacing three times Harry opened the door and gasped; an entire section of the alley from the brick wall(where the door was) to the front of Gringotts far in the distance was perfectly recreated.

"Well," Sirius said after they had all stopped gaping. "I can't believe the Marauders never found this place! It's brilliant!"

Albus was examining the buildings with a practiced eye. Obviously he had an idea but the ancient wizard apparently decided to sit on it as he turned toward Harry.

"I have questions about this wonderful room," Albus stated. "But for now Harry we must train. I may have to leave momentarily for Floo calls but other than that we should work as much as possible today. Dobby will bring us our meals." Harry nodded, and Albus launched into a brief explanation of conjuration and its uses in combat.

"Conjuration," he began, while being some of the most difficult magic taught at the school, I believe that for you Harry it will in fact be somewhat easier than transfiguring something unlike most anyone. This has to do with that though it may be difficult, it is simple, straightforward, and much closer to natural magic than other transfiguration. An item can be conjured to be temporary or permanent, the latter requiring an even more vast amount of power, a power that you, of course, have."

"So why learn transfiguration with Sirius?" Harry asked curiously.

"The reason I am having Sirius teach you transfiguration is because it requires far less power than either conjuration, for even you Harry might become magically exhausted in some situations and have to resort to it; but as I can teach you incredibly advanced conjuration unlike the transfiguration, that is why we are doing it. Also, keep in mind that you will still learn only a tiny bit of what there is to know about conjuration; everything here is to keep you alive, and it will be years before you master the skill." Albus paused for a moment to make sure Harry understood, then continued.

"It is essential that you understand how conjuration works to truly master elemental magic, which will be the greatest weapon in your arsenal - not including love of course. Everything you learn, Harry, I want you to store as well with your occlumency. The difficulty of using a spell can be cut in as much as half with an organized mind, and everything done with conjuration must be fully envisioned. I do not expect any issues because of this. And one last thing," He added sternly. "As soon as you learn the spell you sort it, and we move on. You will also practice to perfection with Sirius all that we learn. I daresay on days like today we will be learning spells at the fastest rate ever; or at least since Ms. Granger left Hogwarts two days ago. " Albus' eyes twinkled madly, and Harry chuckled fondly. Hermione was a sister to him; staying away from her the past week had been quite difficult.

In ten hours Harry learned more magic than an entire year at Hogwarts; conjuration Sirius hadn't even dreamed of. Albus assured Harry that they were not done and he would be doing nothing but instructing Harry the entire day Thursday, and have the whole thing finished on Sunday, after which point would begin the elemental training. Albus told him to practice everything they learned with Sirius between now and their next lesson, but Harry caught the man's underlying tone; this was an incredible sacrifice for him, and he would accept the best and only the best from Harry. And Harry would only accept the absolute best from himself as well; otherwise all that mattered to him would die.

Apparently Bill and Flitwick had both enthusiastically agreed to help, and Albus would contact them with the right dates to meet up when set.

"Why don't we take stuff from this room to use?" Sirius said excitedly. "We could get anything we needed!"

Harry shook his head. "I already tried with a wand the room conjured - I was hoping to have a spare because of the brother effect of mine to Voldemort. It actually worked just fine inside the room! You can't ask the room for food or drink either." Albus nodded, but asked, "So what happened when you tried to take it out?"

"It disappeared the moment I stepped out the door; as if it had never existed." said Harry. Albus' face suddenly lit up with excitement and he clapped his hands together in glee.

"What's so great, Albus?" Sirius asked confusedly.

Albus said in a barely controlled voice, "if this room was just conjuration them the objects would have disappeared over the course of several hours, but since they cannot even exist outside of the room, and the wand Harry asked for could still do magic, then I believe the room lets whatever we wish to happen occur, so we write the rules of reality inside this non-existent space. We could have the room simulate a perfectly real life fight for your life and not be afraid of killing each other; for magic done by these wands wouldn't kill but disable as long as that is what we _want_ to happen!"

Sirius and Harry grinned. "I could have some really useful experience then over the summer without holding back!" he said exultantly, and then thought of another idea.

"Why don't we just live in the place! As long as Dobby brings us food and we go to Grimmauld Place for meetings and to keep up appearances, I can train uninterrupted and to the fullest extent possible!" Harry was practically shouting now. Sirius and Dumbledore conferred and turned to Harry. "We can do this, but we need to return to check on the HQ every day." Sirius said. "We always need to be aware of how time is going on outside, so the ceiling will mostly be set to whatever it looks like outside. Also, we should leave our wands at Grimmauld place since not only do we not want to lose them in the room but we can still hurt each other with them in here." Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "And while there I can send and pick up letters from Ron and Hermione." He had kept in contact with them over the summer, but since he didn't have much to talk about he would usually just read them and reply with I'm fine and how Sirius was doing.

Before Dobby took them back to Grimmauld Place to continue renovations, Sirius asked Albus about their situation with removing dark artifacts from the house. Albus simply replied, "Just summon all cursed items to one bag, and anything that resists summoning levitate into another to bring to me to inspect, as they could be of interest to add to my collection." Albus' eyes twinkled, and Sirius and Harry decided not to ask.

* * *

Sirius and Harry returned from Grimmauld place four hours later victorious. They had been able to completely clear out the drawing room and would begin turning it into a lounge room later; tomorrow, they had their sites on the HQ area. They had kept the second sack for Albus to take later, and stood in the room, which was at the moment a replica of Gryffindor Tower. They had also left their real wands behind and used ones the Room provided.

"So what place should we stay in kiddo? As long as we've been there or can imagine it, we'll get it!"

Harry smirked. "What about Azkaban?"

Sirius shuddered. "How about non traumatizing areas." he suggested wryly.

"Well, I'm sure to have a panic attack if we go with the graveyard. Why don't we stick with Gryffindor Tower tonight and sleep on it?"

"Sounds fair to me. See you bright and early tomorrow!"

The next day Sirius worked Harry hard with physical exercise in the morning, so he spent the rest of the day until 6:00 practicing every spell Albus had taught him the night before. Harry learned to conjure slabs of marble and summon objects in the path of spells fast enough to be useful.

After 6:00 they had Dobby apparate them to Grimmauld Place so they could re-decorate the Order meeting room. Four hours later and the place was unrecognizable. The walls were painted golden, the room expanded to four times its normal size, and the Order of the Phoenix symbol emblazoned on the wall above the fireplace in red. There was a huge circular table with swivel chairs all around it, and a whiteboard was set up opposite the fireplace.

"Well that was fun." commented Harry as they camped out in the Room, this time out on the school grounds by the lake.

"My parents must be rolling over in their graves," he said dreamily, and on that pleasant note fell asleep.

Wednesday had fencing instead of gym work, and while Harry was recovering Sirius went through every duelling tactic he ever knew and made sure Harry catalogued them all in his brain, ready to pull out at a moment's notice. Apparently Sirius knew a great deal of duelling tactics(many of the… unorthodox ones were invented himself) so it took four hours to go through them all. After Harry made sure all the conjuration work was perfect, Sirius suggested they try out the life and death duelling feature of the Room to which Harry gladly assented. After making sure that they indeed could not hurt one another if so wished, The Room transformed into The Great Hall, and they began.

At first they were still quite cautious using severing charms and the like, but soon enough picked up the pace realizing that no matter what a decapitation would just knock out the person like they wished.

Now Harry still lost every one of his duels, but had hugely improved over Sunday's duels. His use of wandless magic nearly got Sirius a couple times, but the older man's superior experience always won out. Sirius admitted however that Harry was likely to surpass him long before the end of the summer.

Deciding not to go to Grimmauld Place today, Sirius taught Harry his favorite dissipation shield(the one used on Sunday), Protego Duo, Protego Maximum, and several other shields each designed to counter specific types of spells. By the end of the day Harry felt confident he could thrash any student at Hogwarts.

That night Harry had more horrific nightmares and once again when Padfoot curled up with him they stopped.

Thursday Albus taught Harry conjuration on a level that Harry didn't know was possible. After learning dozens of spells that would make even McGonagall jealous, Albus decided to do a practice duel with Harry solely using conjuration, and was pleased with the boy's success. He also checked how Harry was doing with the Scutoa Bipso Shield, which Harry had been able to half create.

Of course, Albus had brought the newest Daily Prophet too, knowing Harry deserved to know what they were saying about him. Sirius spent most of the day blasting statues of Cornelius Fudge after reading it. Harry also learned from the letters from Ron Albus had brought that Percy had been promoted and deserted the rest of the Weasleys. Harry almost couldn't believe it.

Albus also told them that the Order meeting would start at 6:30 p.m., would last a couple hours to get everyone up-to date, and he needed them two hours early so they could talk and prepare. A good portion of the members still had no idea Sirius was innocent, they needed to decide on the best way to introduce him. The headmaster had convinced Mrs. Weasley after, as he put it, "two of the most ear-splitting hours of my life" to bring the twins, and that he would be at the meeting regardless. He told her that one of the Order had already had them sworn to secrecy, and to tell no one. After giving the two a brief description of who was to come, he departed.

Friday was spent practicing to perfection everything Albus had taught him, fencing, and honing Harry's reflexes. His spell casting speed and dodging was loads better than a week ago, but after getting hit with the fiftieth stinging hex in an hour Sirius suggested they work on it some more. That night however, Harry instead of the usual nightmares had more dreams of corridors and locked doors, as well as irritating thoughts of visiting Privet Drive.

Saturday started out well enough. Harry true to the schedule spent the morning recovering from the incredible strain put on his body magically and physically over the past week, but was not idle. From 6:00 in the morning to 3:00 in the afternoon he went through and sorted years of memories. In fact, by that afternoon he had worked through his entire life, thanks to the fact the memories could run through many thousands of times faster than reality, _like Dudley's computer_ he thought. However, throughout the day he felt a sense of excitement and anticipation that Harry was sure was not his. In fact, by lunch Harry was positive that it was Voldemort, and told as much to Sirius. This worried the Marauder a great deal, and they decided to tell Albus at the earliest possible moment.

Soon enough 3:30 came, and they stepped out of the room briefly(as house elves couldn't apparate into it) and had Dobby take them to the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place. Albus was waiting for them, looking grim.

We have much to discuss" he said gravely, and motioned for them to follow him to the Order Meeting Room. Albus' stopped and his damnable eye twinkling reached a whole new level as he surveyed the renovated dining room.

"Like it?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Oh yes," answered Albus happily. "This is perfect. I daresay Severus may not agree with the colors though."

Sirius snorted. "That's always a bonus."

After sitting in silence for a moment Harry filled in Albus on what he was feeling for Voldemort. "I'm not surprised to hear this," Albus said after a moment's silence. "Severus reports that Tom is planning something huge, some milestone in his plans is too happen tonight. If this is true, then you are likely to have a vision tonight. Have you sorted all of your memories?" Harry nodded. "Good, once we figure out the best way to introduce Sirius I will teach you this, which is actually simple enough as long as your mind is totally organized. Also Harry, a good deal of the members will ask difficult questions, I just want you to be prepared and you don't have to talk about anything." he stated tactfully. Harry grimaced. He wasn't fond talking about his rotten life but then again- whatever it takes. After spending a few minutes deciding how to best introduce Sirius, they came to a solution and Albus began telling Harry how to best deal with the visions.

"Unfortunately these visions will likely have to be viewed on your side of the connection; however, we can do so in a way that minimizes the pain, allows you to keep full control of yourself, and most importantly, keep Voldemort from ever noticing your presence. To do this as I have stated before a mind that is fully controlled is required, which you now have. Picture a wall between you and Voldemort, and a window in that wall made out of everything that separates you from him. This will help ground you to yourself. Now, as soon as you get that tug on your connection focus all your will into putting that window into place. To help you practice, I will briefly create a mental connection between us to. Of course, it will not be as powerful as the one between you and Tom, but it should help you get the hang of it." Harry nodded, and they got to work.

After about thirty minutes Harry had been able to fully envision and lock down the window and wall, and not a moment to soon; he suddenly had a jolt of pain slice through his head….

Immediately he switched the window and wall to the other connection and focused with all his might on sealing it between them… the pain diminished and faded but Harry could still understand what Voldemort was feeling… he heard maniacal laughter coming from the other side, and he felt the madman's happiness… jubilant, ecstatic, triumphant…. A wonderful, wonderful thing had happened for him.

Since Harry and Albus both still had their mental link connected, the wise professor also felt what Harry was feeling, and assisted in moving the window and wall as best he could. Both had stumbled from the initial onslaught, and were breathing heavily.

"Whatever just happened," Harry panted, "cannot be good." Albus agreed, but said they should wait on talking about it for later. They also both agreed that Albus should keep the mental connection up for the night, just in case something else happened and he needed to assist.

By this point some of the Order members had begun to arrive, so Albus asked Harry if he would take the door for tonight while he warned Sirius. Harry quickly strode down the hall to welcome the arriving members. The early birds were apparently all the Weasleys coming: Fred, George, Bill, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who immediately gave him one of her famous rib-cracking hugs.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" she exclaimed before holding him at arm's length and examining him critically. "You're looking better, I must find out what they are feeding you here….

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and she stepped aside so the others could greet him. Bill, Fred and George all shook his hand and gave him big winks; Mr Weasley looked happy to see him but strained.

"Something wrong Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked as he shook the man's hand and showed them to the meeting room. Mr. Weasley gave him a tired smile and said, "I'll explain at the meeting Harry."

Soon after a steady stream of people filed through the door; some Albus had briefed him about, others he didn't recognize. The reactions to meeting him varied; some shook his hand enthusiastically and obviously hero worshipped him, some seemed to reserve judgment, one even looked at him with not a little mistrust - but the upward flick to his scar was in most all of them. Harry gave Remus a particularly enthusiastic greeting. Mr. Diggory Harry greeted warmly. At school he had met with them and told him how Cedric died. The man didn't blame him at all, in fact was thankful for fulfilling his son's last wishes. Mrs. Diggory also refused the winnings when Harry offered. Once the last one arrived, Harry left the door and took his seat. Padfoot was laying under the table at his feet.

Before he began Albus introduced everyone. The of age Weasleys(though Charlie was still in Romania); Hagrid and Madame Maxime, who were off on a mission; Professor Mcgonagall, Snape(who was also away), Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, Aberforth Dumbledore(Albus had told him about his brother earlier), Hestia Jones, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks(who seemed to hate her name; Harry couldn't blame her) Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amos Diggory, Emmeline Vance, Professor Flitwick, Mundungus Fletcher, Sarah Tawley(a muggleborn who worked at a bookstore in wizarding Edinburgh, and towered over everyone else), Himmon Fare(halfblood chef; didn't seem to like him), Ivan Whistlers Jr. and Sr.(head of largest wizarding building company in Britain), and lastly an Unspeakable who only went by the name of Jeb. A good group, Harry mused, but heavily outnumbered by the Death Eaters. His thoughts were interrupted as Albus introduced Harry.

"Isn't having Potter and those twins in the Order a bit of a security concern?" Barked Moody. "No telling what they could let slip at school, especially under torture. Do they even understand the costs of war? Can they kill when it comes down to it?" Harry stood up and looked Moody in the eye. He knew that it had nothing to do with him, Moody was just being paranoid, and rightfully so; but mentioning torture got to him a bit, and the costs of war.

"Voldemort has already tried to destroy me with torture," Harry hissed icily. A shudder ran around the room at the mention of Voldemort's name. Harry continued, "He did not break me like he planned too, and considering I have not only been an orphan from war since a year old, but was forced to watch someone who was…" Harry's voice shook. " who was family to me be murdered, yes, I understand the costs of war. Believe me I wish I didn't, but what I _can_ do is make sure others never have to. I already killed one Death Eater in my escape. And as to the twins Moody, you should know I would _not_ have them here if I thought they were a security concern. They have sworn on their life and magic to not breathe a word to others what is discussed here, and they are also not here to fight. Any more reservations about my… preparedness for the war?" Harry practically spat, but Moody was grinning.

"Well said Potter, you're probably better prepared for this war than half the people in the room," he said cheerfully. Harry nodded and sat down, while Albus starting speaking again. Harry also noticed many people giving him looks of approval and obviously re-making their opinion of him, before turning their attention back to the leader. Amos Diggory was looking at Harry with tears in his eyes as well.

"Welcome," he said, "To the Order of the Phoenix. As you all know, Lord Voldemort has returned." A shudder ran around the room; Harry noted that he, Albus, and Moody were the only ones unaffected. Typical.

Albus continued. "I am now going to tell you the full story." He turned to Harry, his face softening. "If you don't want me to-"

"If that's what it takes." Harry said flatly. He didn't like it; that probably showed on his face. But Harry doubted they could understand everything and believe he was truly back without knowing most of the tale.

And so Albus told the tale, how a prophecy was made about Harry and Voldemort only hearing part of the prophecy went after Harry, and how he was stopped the first time. He then told those assembled how he possessed a professor to steal the Philosopher's stone, and how Harry stopped him. Albus talked about how Harry stopped the Diary and Basilisk in his second year, and most of Harry's third year. When they got to the part about the Shrieking Shack, Kingsley looked like he wanted to interrupt but Albus held up a hand.

"Please, let me finish and then you can ask all the questions you wish." Albus said placatingly. He continued with How Wormtail escaped that night and rejoined Voldemort- the tale of Barty Crouch Jr., and how Moody was overpowered and locked in his own trunk. At this Professor Moody harrumphed but said nothing. He talked about the Quidditch World Cup; the polyjuiced Crouch putting Harry's name in the goblet and guiding him through the tasks, turning the cup into a portkey, and finally a brief overview of the events of the graveyard. For a few moments there was absolute silence as everyone looked at Harry - most with awe, though a few had doubt and suspicion on their faces. Himmon Fare was the first to speak up.

"If you want me to believe all this," he grumped, glaring suspiciously at Harry, "then why don't you have Potter give me the memory of You-Know-Who's resurrection." Harry looked at the man levelly, but inside was seething.

"Very well," he said through gritted teeth, "You'd better believe me after you've seen it." Albus looked concernedly at Harry. "You don't have to do-"

"If it gets him on our side I'll do it." Harry said resignedly, "But I want him to swear to share that with no one outside him or his family." The man took the oath immediately. Albus conjured a small vial which Harry put the memory in, his face going white even from thinking about it briefly. He slid the bottle to Mr. Fare who took it without a word. Kingsley was the next one to speak.

"No offence to Harry Potter," Kingsley said slowly, "but from what I heard the boy was confunded into ranting that Sirius Black was innocent. No telling what he could have implanted into his mind."

At this Padfoot gave an enormous snort - Harry could feel him silently laughing through his hand. Albus spoke before Harry could do so.

"Why, that would have to do with the fact that Sirius never had a trial," Albus said nonchalantly. "It looked so convincing on the surface that most of us never bothered. However, over a year ago Harry and his friends helped us fill in the blanks. Because he never went to court, no one knew an innocent man spent twelve years in Azkaban. The story from Harry not only matches perfectly, it also fits in with what I was told the night Sirius was recaptured.

"And you believed a murderer?" Kingsley demanded. "People saw him blow up an entire street for Merlin's sake! And the fact that Peter survived all these years seems a bit far fetched!"

"Sirius Black did not kill Peter or those muggles," Albus said calmly. "Everything I have told you about Peter having betrayed the Potters is true.

"And as for the survival of Peter," said Remus quietly, "I can vouch for it along with Harry, as we were there."

"Are you the werewolf teacher my sister liked to rave about?" Hestia asked.

Remus nodded reluctantly. "I am, yes. Megan enjoyed my stay there?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yes," Hestia assured him. "According to her you were the best they ever had."

Kingsley stroked his chin, his mind obviously going a mile a minute. "I'd be willing to give Sirius Black the benefit of the doubt if I ever met him." he said resignedly. Harry smirked.

"That won't be necessary, considering you've already met him." Harry said deviously while Padfoot gave another snort.

"This," Albus chimed in gesturing to Padfoot, "is none other than Sirius Black."

Everyone stared at him and the dog for a moment before Emmeline cried out, "You're joking!"

"Oh no he's not," Harry said happily while Padfoot gamboled around the room.

"Mother always said she couldn't imagine Cousin Sirius ever becoming a Death Eater." Tonks offered.

"You're related to him?" Sarah said in surprise. Tonks nodded, still looking at the dog with great interest.

"If I'm going to believe this is Sirius Black, I need to be able to recognize him." Kingsley stated. Padfoot stopped gamboling around and looked at the man with annoyance, trotting over to Harry.

"He can resume his human form only if he is safe." Albus stated.

"If he is innocent, then he has nothing to fear from me." Kingsley said in his deep voice.

"Very well," Albus said. "Sirius, if you would change back for us please."

Immediately the dog transformed back into Sirius Black, who was looking around the room with a bit of fear. Harry stood up and stepped between Sirius and Kingsley.

"If you want my godfather," he stated, glaring at the man, "you'll have to go through me." Kingsley made no move to draw his wand.

"Peace, Harry," Kingsley stated, raising his hands. "I know the man would never have resumed his form in front of me if he wasn't innocent. I believe you. The two nodded and Sirius took an empty chair beside Harry.

"Now that we have cleared that up," Albus said cheerfully, "I believe it's time we talk about protecting what Voldemort is most after; the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries."

And so they talked, eventually setting up guard schedules for the Hall of Prophecies. The Unspeakable Jeb was invaluable for this, giving them maps and other things to aid in its protection, and also detailing the defences already in place.

After this they talked about the mission Hagrid and Madame Maxime had to the giants, which was going according to schedule. Unfortunately no way to safely send an envoy to the vampires was found, though in the end the group admitted that it probably would not do much good. Apparently Remus was also having little effect among the werewolves, but a few listened.

When that was finished, Albus motioned for silence.

"We have another project ongoing," he stated solemnly. "A venture started by Harry Potter, who I shall cede the floor to." Harry stood up.

"The Death Eaters," he started, rising and pacing, "are a formidable group that are highly trained and outnumber us greatly. Therefore, our defences need to be ingenious in ways they could not possibly imagine. That is why I have talked with certain members of the Order and created a research group tasked with creating items to assist us in the war on Voldemort. Harry gestured to each of the members in turn. Bill Weasley; a master cursebreaker who knows more about runes than just about anyone. Professor Flitwick-"

"Please, Harry, it's Filius outside of school." the small man squeaked.

"Er, Filius is a master of charms - no one is better at that than him. Sirius and Remus,, two of the Marauders-"

"WAIT A SECOND!" the twins roared.

"Are you telling us-"

"And I'm sure he is-"

"That Padfoot and Moony-"

"Our biggest heroes-"

"Are Sirius and Professor Lupin?" They chimed together. Remus smiled at the twins' antics. "It's Remus, actually, but yes."

The twins got out of their chair and fell on their knees before Sirius and Remus(who of course were sitting next to each other) and chanted, "we are not worthy, we are not worthy, we are not worthy, oh great Marauders, to be in your pres-"

"That is ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, as Sirius and Remus looked at each other amusedly. Fred and George returned to their seats, still grinning. Harry cleared his throat and continued.

"So, yeah, anyways Sirius and Remus are two of the original four infamous Marauders, and were feared by the Death Eaters in the first war for their trickery and unexpected fighting styles. And lastly, many of you are probably wondering why Fred and George are here when they are not out of school and don't have the excuse of being a target or have a prophecy about them. The reason they are here is because I believe they could perhaps be the most valuable part of our research team." Harry took a deep breath and continued. "Fred and George have two of the most brilliant minds of my generation. They can come up with things that others can't even dream of, and are pranksters like have not been seen since, of course, my father was at school."

Remus and Sirius, and shockingly, Professor Mcgonagall, chuckled fondly and Harry ploughed on.

"The twins swore an oath on their life and magic to never reveal our secrets - I assure you they are utterly trustworthy. We will need every edge we can get fighting such a formidable enemy - and I believe that such a group of talented wizards could give us that edge we require. I will be funding this venture, as my parents left me a considerable amount of money. Next week we will meet before the meeting at 3:00 to discuss ideas and future plans. That is all I have to say." Harry finished lamely, suddenly realizing realizing that every eye was on him and turning slightly red; though he quickly got that under control with the help of Occlumency. As he sat down Sirius clapped him on the back. The twins showed off their newest invention - extendable ears - as proof of their genius, which suitably impressed the rest of the room.

"Thank you, Harry, for such a motivating speech." Albus said warmly. He turned to the rest of the table. "Now, are there any objections to this venture?" Of course, Mrs. Weasley stood up.

"This is not so much an objection as a reminder. Harry, Fred, George, you all are still in school and shouldn't have to worry about this. I cannot and _will_ not try and force you to not do this, but-"

"Mum, we understand the risks, and are proud to be putting our pranks to such good use," Fred told her seriously.

"Yeah mum, it's not like we are going to be fighting on the front lines - at least not for a while." George pleaded.

"I know," she sighed, "and that is why I will not fight you in this matter. But you are _not_ to involve your younger siblings in this, do you understand?" Her eyes flashed.

"Crystal," the twins chimed, and the conversation moved on to recruiting new members. When everyone had finished their reports, Harry stood up again.

"I have contacted Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour-" at her name Bill was suddenly paying more attention - he'd better hope the twins hadn't noticed _that_ Harry thought. "-and am going to meet them in Diagon Alley to recruit them. As both were affected by the plot to kidnap me, I am positive they will accept, and could be invaluable allies with friends in Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I simply need to tell them what time to meet up and who should come with me." The Order approved wholeheartedly, and Remus was set to escort Harry to the Leaky Cauldron at 10:30 in the morning on the 26th. Harry decided to get some shopping done, and was surprised to find that Mr. Weasley would also be shopping at the same time so he could be in the area if trouble arose(though he could not be seen as too closely associated with Harry by the ministry)and Moody would also be tagging along disillusioned to protect him.

There was also talk about how to keep the Order going with the Ministry making things hard for them, but eventually they just decided to see how things played out this summer and revisit the topic at a later date.

They had just wrapped up when Albus and Harry both felt a tug on the mental connection with Voldemort. Albus and Harry immediately excused themselves from the throng of people to a side room. Sirius did not notice as he was a bit busy chatting up Sarah and checking her out, who towered over him and was also looking Sirius over _quite_ thoroughly.

Just as Harry and Albus closed the door to a second floor bedroom the connection opened as they watched Voldemort in horror.

 _He was standing in front of Number 4, Privet Drive with Severus and those in the inner circle that went to prison rather than betray them. Shackled to the house were the muggle relatives of his nemesis, broken and quivering while Bellatrix cackled and sent a final round of crucios at them._

" _As a reward for your loyalty Severus you shall have the honor of killing them. But I wish you to destroy them with Fiendfyre," he said delightedly. "I'm sure Potter will be especially appreciative of that method."_

Harry and Albus watched in disgust as the potions master launched the cursed flame into Privet Drive and his relatives. Voldemort ordered Snape to go immediately back to Albus and Potter and tell them.

As the connection broke Harry nearly fell over and Albus steadied him. He was nearly at a breaking point from all this, but waited for Snape to arrive. He wasn't sure how he felt about his relatives' deaths; he wouldn't miss them, but was also chilled that now Voldemort would go after people who her really did care about. The fact that Bellatrix Lestrange was there meant that Azkaban had been broken out as well. Albus was silent as they traipsed back down the stairs just as the door opened and Snape hurried through. By this point everyone except for Sirius had left, who was scribbling furiously on some parchment at the table.

"Albus! Potter!" the unpleasant man called, striding over as soon as he saw them. "We need to talk."

"Indeed we do Severus," Albus said quietly as they took their seats. "I saw through a mental link with Harry a vision of the events that transpired at Privet Drive. I must say after all of that you assuredly have gained his trust." Snape looked surprised for a moment, then said, "Well that makes things slightly easier. Now before we continue-" He turned to Potter, "while I don't really care what you think of me I'd rather not have you trying to murder me next year in potions. Are you-"

"If it's about you killing the Dursleys, I'm fine with all that." Harry said quietly. Snape sneered at him. "Well at least you seemed to have gained some sense in the past few weeks Potter." Turning to Albus he said, "The Dark Lord's breakout of Azkaban is to be blamed on Black. The memories of each of the guards have been modified personally by him, and the destruction of the home of Potter's relatives will look like a first target for the escapees. Now the guardianship of Potter would normally be handed to you within the week but Lucius Malfoy is planning to cite you, with the next week's papers, as unfit for guardianship, and is bribing Fudge to have him adopt Potter." Sirius growled in disbelief and fury.

This was too much for Harry; already at the breaking point, his restraint shattered as magic began to swirl around him. Albus leapt into action. Grabbing Harry by the shoulders he called, "Harry! Focus all this into your shield, _now!"_ Numbly Harry raised his wand and performed the spell, pouring everything he was feeling right now, the rage, pain, loss, and his desperation to save his friends into the spell. Golden waves of power emanated out from him, pushing back the hair of those around him. In a flash the glow faded and on his arm was a perfectly circular concave bronze shield. THe only marking on it was a lightning bolt in the center that glowed bright gold. All of them stared at it in awe.

"Well," Albus said, "It looks like you _did_ complete the challenge in time after all." Harry, remembering why he had been so upset, only felt tired now. Looking at Albus wearily he asked, "So what happens now?"

"We show that Albus Dumbledore is completely sane and fit to keep guardianship of you Harry." Sirius stated, then frowned. "I don't see why Voldemort is even bothering with this, Malfoy even with his bribes has practically next to no chance of winning."

Snape curled his lip at Sirius. "It's a taunt to Potter you ignorant mutt. Of course, I wouldn't expect a dog who couldn't even catch a rat to understand-"

Sirius opened his mouth to retort but Harry waved his hand and both of them couldn't hear themselves. "Please," he said, "bad enough that this is all happening, I don't need you both arguing about me…." He looked at Albus. "See you tomorrow morning?" he asked tiredly. Albus nodded.

"I shall be there," he stated, "and as I am sure to be voted out of the Wizengamot tomorrow afternoon, Tuesdays will also be lesson days. For now, get some rest." saying this he called Dobby, and Sirius walked over after putting some papers in a cabinet he had conjured.

"I assume this is what you were up to with Potter?" Snape said with a raised eyebrow, as Potter dissipated the shield.

"Of a sort." agreed Albus. Getting down on one knee he looked Harry in the eye. "Let me worry about Malfoy, and you about your training. Goodnight Harry." and with that, they were gone.

* * *

Harry was once again in the throes of nightmares and Sirius took a long while to help him fall asleep. The older man sighed, then squared his shoulders as he watched the troubled young boy's chest rise and fall in his arms. No Malfoy would stand between him and Harry. At least he could be there to comfort the young lad; he would do that to the best of his ability. Transforming into a dog, he fell asleep with him to some of his own nightmares; but they were at least dimmed by the fact that Harry was still right next to him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Is the death of the portrait of Sirius' Mother satisfying? I certainly enjoyed creating it...**

 **The shield I would say has a radius of 13 inches, or** **33.02 centimeters in British measurements; at least according to google inches to centimeter converter lol I'm so cheap.**

 **Did I miss any Order members? I tried to include them all, and created a few OC's to add in since we have no idea who else was in the Order. Here are the OCs:**

 **Sarah Tawley(muggleborn, 34 years old, OC, bookstore owner in Wizarding Edinburgh, brown hair brown eyes, 6 ft 7in, domineering but friendly personality)**

 **Himmon Fare(pureblood, 28 years old, OC, worker at wizarding restaurant, mustache, black hair blue eyes, very closed off and suspicious of other people)**

 **Ivan Whistlers Jr and Sr(Half-bloods, 22 and 47 years old, OC, heads of largest wizarding building company in Britain, blue eyes golden hair, average height, pretty cool fellows)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is titled:** Chapter 6: Elemental Magic


	6. Chapter 6: Elemental Magic

**Before I even begin the story I want to thank Sammy-Jay Potter for reminding me in a review that Moody wouldn't take kindly to Harry and twins being in the Order, forgot to put this at the beginning of chapter 5 but anyways I had totally forgotten and never would have had that part in the previous chapter without that helpful advice!**

* * *

 **Review Replies for chapter 5:**

 **Replying to UnscrewedUp: I wanted it to be a bit of a diverse chapter, glad it worked out!**

 **Feedback is gold, and I know that if I review i'd want a reply or at least know it was received. Now there may come a time where I cannot reply to everyone at the start of a chapter, but I will always no matter what do so for my first readers.**

 **Godric's Hollow is something I think will double tie the bond between Harry and Albus. Just how to write it I'm gonna have to figure out, but that shouldn't stall me for long.**

 **Thanks for the helpful review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Replying to Son of Whitebeard: Well the thing is I am so bad with OCs, that could really hurt me later on but yeah I will usually try to backdrop ones unless they are unimportant or are supposed to be secretive at that time.**

 **Quirrel being a half brother yep.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Elemental Magic

 _July 10th-July 24th_

Harry woke up the next morning and immediately set to work with Albus, who had arrived previously with breakfast and the day's Daily Prophet, which was all about the breakout and how Sirius was in some way responsible, and the ministry of course was effective. Also, there was a tiny column about the destruction of Privet Drive hidden away on the last page, in unusually small print. Looking through the newspaper Harry realized just how devious Voldemort was. Not only was he able to configure it in such a way that made Sirius look even more guilty, but nearly doubled his forces with no one even figuring out still that he was back.

Sirius left that morning to go visit with Remus at Grimmauld Place, and would be back mid-day. From 6:30 in the morning to noon they trained, Albus teaching Harry some last conjuration spells that of course he did not explain the theory of, just demonstrated for Harry and waited for him to get it. Harry tried to conjure his shield wandlessly- even though Albus said he couldn't - and didn't even make the tiniest thing happen, like with most wandless conjuration. It seemed that even his fortes had limits after all, but it was worth a shot.

When Harry had finished the last one he said, "You are the greatest student I have ever had the pleasure of teaching Harry. Tomorrow we begin our elemental magic training, in my opinion the most important art I can teach you. For now, practice your conjuration and continue duelling with Sirius. Remember, this is certainly not all there is to conjuration, nor the last of the conjuration spells I will teach you. But it is enough to get on with for now, and if not enough to beat Tom, will certainly outclass any Death Eater's arsenal. Now all you have to do is gain experience in using it." With that, the old man disappeared with Dobby, who had just brought back Sirius.

"So how's Remus?" Harry asked curiously. Sirius sighed.

"This Umbridge woman has posted restrictions that make it almost impossible for him to get a job. He refuses to live at my house because he is contacting the werewolves right now and will be staying with them most of the time. Noble git." Harry sighed. Remus was one of the best people he had ever met, but sometimes he took his lycanthropy too seriously, pun not intended. It was difficult to remind him that he was just as human as the rest of them inside.

Harry had a fake wand appear from mid air. He caught it and twirled it expertly as the room transformed into an acromantula nest. "Ready for a rematch?" Sirius grinned.

"Think you can finally beat me kid?"

"Actually, I don't, at least not yet." Harry said seriously. "But I need every last bit of experience I can get. Give me everything you've got!" And with that Harry conjured a multitude of cannon balls which he sent hurtling towards Sirius.

Harry still didn't manage to defeat Sirius that day but got extremely close to doing so with his conjuration skills, as he was already faster than the man and only getting better. Sirius also tested his Occlumency barriers during their fights and found them impossible to surpass. After a good few hours of duelling on a battlefield in Cambridge from 1980 Sirius had partaken of, the Marauder decided to show Harry some hand-to hand combat, which he found Harry incredibly proficient at. Harry simply stated darkly that he needed to be the best around the other gangs and Sirius dropped the topic. He still however improved Harry dramatically that day.

Harry woke up to the cheerful face of Albus Dumbledore, who had apparently changed the room to the lake at Hogwarts.

"Good morning my dear boy. Care for some breakfast?"

During breakfast Albus handed them the Daily Prophet, which apparently was almost exclusively about how he was losing his marbles. The most disconcerting thing was the front page, which apparently had a picture of a shifty Albus pulling along a harried looking Harry at the train station, and about how he was a terrible influence on Harry Potter. Albus however did not seem bothered by any of this, and when Harry asked him why he replied that it looked likely that his friend, the head of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, could take care of this and make sure the objection never made it to court.

After eating they took a walk along the edge, and stopped around two hundred yards from where they had slept(Sirius had gone to visit Remus again). Albus clasped his hands together behind his back and strode back in forth in front of him, obviously thinking hard. Finally he spoke.

"Elemental Magic," Albus said, "is one of the most powerful and difficult forms of magic in existence. It one of the closest things to raw magic itself, which is a power you possess in abundance." Albus went on to explain how each of the elements - earth, fire, water, air - worked in tandem with magic to create the world they had today. Today they would be starting with air, the an element Harry had apparently used even in his childhood. Some elements would come easier to Harry than others, but all were important.

That day Harry learned many usages for air and actually managed, to Albus' shock and delight, to use the element to a large extent. He summoned cold air to freeze over a small portion of the lake; he could also summon a small vortex and direct it soon enough. Best of all, he did something even Albus hadn't thought of; making his wand movements significantly easier and faster with the air, taking away the resistance and instead using it to aid him. When he tried to fly with this ability however, Albus stopped him, saying that he would only get himself torn apart trying to control the winds over every part of his body. There was a spell to fly unaided, but he was not ready for that.

Tuesday Albus taught him about water and fire. Harry wasn't much good with water, barely being able to send a wave across the lake, but was moderately successful with fire, being able to summon and direct it. Also, although it took most of the day Harry was finally able to if he concentrated keep himself from being burned by the fire like the similar charm,, though was told this would do nothing against any sort of cursed fires. Albus, being a water mage, was nonetheless thrilled with all of the progress Harry made.

Wednesday Harry was finally able to beat Sirius in a duel. The Marauder still knew so many more duelling spells than Harry did, but clearly didn't have many counters for all of his crazy advanced magic; though his experience was still a good balancer. He and Sirius twirled around each other, and eventually after nearly getting snagged Harry put his plan into action.

After conjuring mirrors all around Sirius, sending spells into the mix, and having a fire vortex inside all that, Sirius cast a leaping spell and flung himself into the air, raining spells down on Harry. Harry simply blocked them with his shield. As Sirius was landing Harry took his shield and threw it with all his strength at Sirius' head, using the wind to guide it. Sirius, having no time to dodge, cast a banishing charm at it; by the time he realized it didn't do anything, it was too late.

"Thunk!"

As a reward for Harry besting Sirius in a duel, Sirius spent the rest of the day telling Harry stories about his parents, in a replica of Godric's Hollow. All in all it became one of the best days of Harry's life.

Sirius left that evening to be with Remus for the full moon. Harry wished he could go, but remembering how the last one worked out, decided to drop it.

Thursday morning Harry and Sirius were eating breakfast in the dining hall of Buckingham Palace. Sirius could change the room to this location because just a few months before Harry's father died, he and Sirius had gone undercover in the palace and thwarted a Death Eater attempt to take out the Queen.

Albus Dumbledore stepped through the door grinning like a chimpanzee. He sat down across from Harry and announced that Amelia had been able to get him guardianship and overrule the objection of Lucius Malfoy. Harry hugged Albus, who quickly turned to Sirius and said,

"Once we prove your innocence I'll gladly hand over guardianship to you. As it is this will give me even more excuses to spend time with Harry. I trust you are okay with this?" Albus added with a touch of anxiety. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Better you than Malfoy, and if I can't be his guardian in public there is no one I'd trust more with Harry than you, old man." Albus thanked Sirius and added to Harry, "Tomorrow Amelia invited us both over for dinner to her house, where her niece Susan is also staying. I will come to pick you up around 6:00, and while there I plan to see if she is willing to join the Order… and…." Albus hesitated. Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'll promise not to blow up at whatever it is you are so reluctant to ask of me." Albus sighed, and adjusted his glasses.

"Mr. Fare gave me an idea of how to truly convince Amelia. While I do not think she believes what is said about us in the Prophet, she will assuredly need more than our word to convince her to join something that could get her fired. If you are able to, I would like to take my pensieve and show to her your memory of Voldemort's return."

Harry was silent for a good thirty seconds and studied his plate. At length he looked up and said quietly, "I can do it. What doesn't kill you will make you stronger." Harry's eyes glowed green - almost killing curse green - as he stood up and added, "I won't hide what happened to me either. I will be proud that I am the only one Voldemort has yet to break with torture, let alone escape."

Albus looked at Harry with true pride twinkling from his eyes. "You are truly wise beyond your years Harry," he said softly. Harry was too embarrassed to reply and ducked his head. Albus told him that they would stop by Grimmauld Place so he could grab his wand and change into dress robes. At Harry's questioning look he explained that Madam Bones was a very strict person and would certainly not let him in without proper attire.

"Now," he said as the room changed to a rock quarry Albus had been to in his travels across Africa. "Earth magic has a great deal to do with manipulating solids and strength. Eventually given enough time to master the skill you might even be able to change the land and raise up fortresses to protect you and your allies, Like so."

Albus closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate heavily. After a few seconds the ground trembled as Harry shielded them from the dust cloud that rose up in front of them with air. When the dust cleared, in front of them stood a huge castle turret, in front of which were ten huge clay warriors guarding the entrance. Albus muttered a few animating spells at them and they leapt to life, patrolling the mini fort.

"While you will not be able to do anything on this level anytime soon," Albus explained as Sirius and Harry regained their composure, "I can teach you to manipulate the ground to a much smaller extent around you, even cause small boulders to form and throw themselves at your enemy."

Albus continued to coach Harry until late in the night on how to work earth magic, and Harry was able to cause the earth underneath them to jerk and slip them, as well as cause boulders the size of basketballs to rise out of the ground and throw themselves at the guards if angered(by Sirius and his pranks no less). Albus praised Harry over his progress but continued to warn him that magic he would learn in school would not come like this to him. Elemental magic, like wandless, is more an untapped potential that you do or don't have, and is the exception to the rule, even for Harry.

All Friday morning Sirius had Harry continue with fencing, exercising and most of all dodging. By this point Sirius could barely hit Harry and commented that next week he could start to teach Harry some straight-up duelling spells, which he was quite looking forward to.

The afternoon was spent working on his elemental magic. Harry was making some progress but it was so slow and mundane increasing his connection to the elements compared to other things he had learned. Every time Harry thought this he showed himself images of his friends dead because he had slacked off. It worked quite well at keeping him going.

Albus arrived around 6:00, and before leaving Harry put the memory in a glass vial. After stopping at Grimmauld Place to put on his dress robes Dobby apparated them to the front of a stately brick manor with small squat windows.

The building was small but well kept, with a bubbly fountain out front. Albus knocked on the door and a broad, square jawed witch with short gray hair and a monocle opened the door. She looked quite forbidding and stern, but broke into a smile as soon as she saw them.

"Albus, so good to see you." She said warmly, and then her eyes alighted on Harry. "And you must be Harry Potter?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Harry, feeling a bit reminded of Aunt Petunia, but privately thought if his aunt ever had a good side, it would be exactly like this woman.

"Yes, Susan talks quite a lot about you," she said absently as they entered the dining room. "She's not here at the moment, off visiting with her friend Hannah, but she paints quite a different picture of you than the papers do…." She gave him a steady look, then snapped her fingers and called for a house elf. Harry realized that this was not someone who ever was truly 'absent' and he needed to be careful around her.

After dinner they sat down in the living room and got down to business.

"I assume you didn't want to meet simply to thank me for your adoption of Potter?" she said with narrowed eyes.

"No, indeed," Albus agreed. "I wished to see if you would reconsider your decision to-"

"I have already given you my opinion on this Albus," Amelia broke in. "I will not risk my position in the ministry to join an underground organization without something to back up your claims!"

"Would a memory from Harry suffice?" questioned Albus serenely.

"Yes, it would." said Amelia briskly. "I assume that is why you brought Mr. Potter?" Albus nodded. "Well let's get on with it then!"

Albus pulled his pensieve(which was the size of a teacup) out of a pocket; setting it on the table he tapped it with his wand and it grew to normal size. Turning to Harry he nodded.

Harry put his wand to his temple and pulled out the memory. While doing so he tried to examine it as little as possible, but was still pale-faced and panting slightly as he put it in. Amelia dived in as Albus gave Harry a chocolate bar.

About an hour later Madam Bones came out of the pensieve green and shaking. Albus, not missing a beat handed her a chocolate bar which she took and ate in one bite.

"Well? When is your next meeting." she said after recovering her breath. Albus filled her in and handed her a bottle with a memory from the first meeting to get her up to speed. Madam Bones looked at Albus disgruntled, who smiled benignly back at her.

"I see you know me too well Albus," she said sharply. Before leaving Harry was stopped by Madam Bones, who told him approvingly, "If you ever think about going into Law Enforcement after Hogwarts boy, I will make sure you get in." Harry confessed to her that frankly he hadn't thought about it before but would definitely consider the option.

After saying goodbye Harry left for the Room but stopped at Headquarters to change and scribble off a quick reply to the many letters from his friends. He also found the replies from Fleur and Viktor, and found they would both meet him at the alloted time, which was quite promising. He also spent a good amount of time with Hedwig, who he had missed quite badly in the room and needed to get on her good side again. After promising to visit her every couple days he left.

* * *

Harry had more dreams of the corridor and a room full of glass orbs, but realized waking up that the fading thoughts were coming through the mental window. He resolved to tell Albus about this later.

Saturday Harry started with checking his occlumency shields. Sirius, although not being a true master of legilimency like Albus, was still quite good as a Black. However, after Sirius fell to the ground with a splitting headache after getting thrown out for the fourth time, he decided to teach Harry some concealment and sensory spells. Afterwards they continued duelling practice.

At this point the duels between Harry and Sirius had become so intense that by the time they finished the area around them was usually reduced to rubble. Harry won more than half of them today, and Sirius admitted once he taught Harry all the spells he knew there really wouldn't be much point in them duelling each other.

Around 3:00 they walked into HQ to find the rest of the research team already grouped at the table around some parchment.

"What's up?" Harry asked as they took their seats.

"Just admiring the charms on the Marauder's map," squeaked Flitwick. "I thought Lily was the only student capable of such work!"

"She was," replied Remus. "We won a bet with her in fourth year so she had to help us complete the charms."

"Well then," started Sirius, "Harry and I have decided that today is the big brainstorming day. As you know we handed you out a couple of ideas to get the wheels turning. So what have you got?"

"I think that some of Harry's are brilliant," started Fred.

"But that he should leave this to the inventors." finished George.

Harry nodded and leaned back in his chair as the crack team discussed ideas to help the Order. He was really here just because he could fuel any magical items they created better than anyone while the others did the complex work and thinking. Three hours later and the team already had a couple of starting inventions they would work with.

One was an expandable platform that would allow apparition travel within it even through outside anti-apparition wards, as long as the starting point was a twin platform. Another was enchanting cloaks to withstand some spell-fire like muggle bullet-proof vests. A brilliant combined idea by the twins and Harry was something he called a repulsor disk. They were about the size of a Checker piece, and there were to be several kinds of them. One kind would detonate and throw people nearby around from the shockwave. A more lethal version would break the bones of people closest from the shockwave. Another would stun everyone within a certain last idea was seeing if a portable version of the Marauder's map could be created; however the research would likely take months.

Harry had also suggested they try to set up some kind of sensors around important wizarding places that could detect the Dark Mark, but the Marauders assured him that this had already been tried in the last war with no success. Voldemort had enchanted the marks well; they could not be detected with any magical equipment. Harry didn't think Voldemort would have been stupid enough to make it so easy for them, but it was still worth asking.

All in all the group was quite pleased with their progress and would begin designing the disks and cloaks the next meeting, while the other two would be researched. The group planned to meet 1:30 to 5:00 on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons. Harry, who was not really part of this process and would just be funding everything, would not be attending these meetings; especially since he had lessons with Albus during these times.

People had started to arrive for the Order Meeting so the group adjourned. Sirius immediately went to greet Sarah who Harry suspected had come early to talk to Sirius. Surprisingly a pale-faced Himmon Fare was also one of the first arrivals, who made directly for Harry.

"Can we talk privately?" Mr. Fare said in a gruff but shaky voice. Harry nodded and they left for the lounge. As soon as Harry closed the door the man spoke again.

"Show me the scars." his voice cracked on the last word.

Harry sighed and pulled back his cuffs to show the wrists and ankles, then turned and pulled up the back of his shirt. Mr. Fare hissed and took half a step back upon seeing the hideous scarring. Harry turned and looked at him while the man recovered his breath, who finally said,

"I… I'm sorry about how cold I was before. I didn't know…."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Fare." Harry assured him. "Seeing how the Prophet has been going after me, most of the students at Hogwarts will be much worse to deal with than giving me a cold shoulder." Harry said glumly. Mr. Fare patted him on the shoulder.

"Well for what it's worth, I'll support you in all this. Also, call me Himmon." They talked for a moment more and then returned to the meeting room where people were just quieting down.

The room quieted as Albus stood up. He began the meeting by introducing Amelia Bones, who was warmly welcomed by the group, and then continued.

"The first piece of business I wish to cover is something the ministry did not tell you correlating to the breakout of Azkaban, and is also the reason of Severus' absence last week." Albus informed them about the attack upon his relatives. Harry did his best to ignore the looks of pity and sympathy he received; he neither wanted nor needed them.

Albus told them how he was now Harry's guardian, and how Lucius Malfoy had tried to take control but was stopped by Amelia. After this Snape gave a report on what he had been doing while away and that Voldemort had three primary goals: expand his influence without the ministry noticing, get the prophecy, and acquire Harry.

The meeting was much more mundane in Harry's opinion than the one previous. They continued to discuss guard schedules, tailing known Death Eaters or sympathisers, and finally wrapped up with reporting the research team progress.

After the meeting a grinning Sirius told Harry that he was going to spend Monday afternoon with Sarah at Grimmauld Place, and tomorrow would redo some rooms to talk in and hang out. Harry congratulated Sirius one his first date since prison by having Dobby bring them a bit of firewhisky - Harry didn't have much because of training tomorrow and chatting. Sirius soon was proudly telling Harry in detail about some of his best dates at Hogwarts, many of which Harry really didn't want to know about. Apparently Sirius dated quite a few women.

Sunday July 15th started out a bit more exciting than before. Harry by this point always set up perimeter charms before sleeping because of the occupational hazard of living with a Marauder. So when Harry, still half asleep in a tent by the Great Lake in the Room, felt it activate, he rolled over and into a crouch grasping a wand. He _felt_ rather than knew a spell was coming up behind him, and sent up a Protego Shield behind him dissipating a stunner and returned instinctively with a banisher that was dodged -

And looked straight into the grinning face of Alastor Moody.

"Well done with CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody roared happily, while Albus stood off to the side looking amused. "Good work using a perimeter charm while you slept boy and responding! Could hardly make a single auror recruit use them regularly!"

"Make them live with Sirius and they'll do so quite quickly." grumbled Harry, who sat at a table that had just appeared upon which Dobby was now serving breakfast.

When Moody seemed to consider the offer seriously, Albus broke in, "Harry, I brought Moody here so he can teach you counters to most every jinx and curse out there."

"If he can break through Voldemort's Imperius, then he can do it with just about anything." said Moody, staring quite hard at Harry, who felt a little apprehensive of his chances of surviving the day.

"No one knows about breaking out of jinxes like Moody does." assured Albus. "He can teach you this and more better than I ever could. We will continue our elemental magic sessions on Monday, but I have a staff situation to attend to at the moment." With that Dobby and Harry's guardian disappeared.

Moody pressed Harry _hard,_ but in a way that was more satisfying when it came to preparing than anything else. No longer could a petrificus totalus take him out of the fight - at least for long. An auror had to have a required time of breaking it within a minute. However, Harry found it ridiculously easy, practically shrugging the jinx off. He assumed it had something to do with how Albus talked about magic running through his body more freely.

Harry also learned the counters to curses he didn't even know existed, and mastered cutting ropes wandlessly. At the end of the day Moody also taught him the patronus message spell, which Harry thought was quite handy, but far too obviously visible to communicate in a stealthy way. He decided to talk about this on Saturday to the research team.

Moody grumbled a bit about Harry's naivety but overall Harry could tell the old auror was quite pleased at the amount of effort Harry threw into his work. Of course, Harry's crackling joints tended to complain, however Harry felt this was exactly what he would need to prepare for a war.

Albus came and Harry told him about the dreams. Albus admitted that he had been getting them to since he had forgotten to dissolve the link, he too had noticed the dreams and where they came from, and needed to dissolve it. When Harry asked why, Albus replied, "Harry, unless the link ties two souls together it is extremely unstable, and over time if weakened could kill the users. Why do you think it is not used by couples regularly?" So they dissolved it and Albus tested Harry's occlumency shields, which were now extremely difficult to break through.

The next day Harry learned how to use elemental magic defensively. Before beginning Albus stressed that "There are no set selection of spells in elemental magic. The most creative and determined wielder will always win."

It was challenging work that took him a full eighteen hours to do competently. Apparently air could be thickened in front of a person to create a shield, or summon an item to take a curse. Water could blast large objects away and create a shield that dissolved things passing through it with extreme concentration. Fire could disintegrate, though it needed to be controlled quite heavily or it could kill you and the people around you. Earth is for blocking and shielding and could use anything from dirt to marble. Harry found that using elemental magic on this level required that you have absolute control over your actions and could not carelessly wave your hand and do any of this. Harry's incredible strength of will once focused was enough to accomplish the tasks in the end. He couldn't make a wall of fire encircle him or anything, but he was still formidable.

Sirius returned grinning from ear to ear and with his hair slightly ruffled; apparently his date was a success.

The same was true of the next day's work on using elemental magic offensively. Harry however was able to get much further now that he knew how to do it, and even began to learn the fire whip from Albus, which was a hybrid of elemental magic and spells and the most difficult fire spell to master. However, all this work tired him out so tremendously that Sirius for once let him sleep in the next day.

Harry felt more refreshed than he had in ages waking up around one on Wednesday. Harry duelled Sirius twice after eating and won so soundly that his godfather called a halt, and told him that from now on he would mainly just teach Harry all the duelling spells and knowledge that he could. This list included quite a few darker and lethal curses from Sirius being a Black. That day they focused on advanced bludgeoning and cutting curses.

That Thursday, after showing Albus his progress with elemental magic, the old mage told him that he was to keep honing the ability on his own time; now he needed to learn a new skill that he believed would be easy for him, and Sunday they would begin magical enhancement. Harry was now surrounded on all sides by mirrors, while through a glass ceiling he could see Albus on the edge.

"Parrying," Albus instructed, "is the act of using your magic, directed by a wand, to deflect or knock a spell to the side; even send it back at the caster if done accurately and with brute magical force. It is not a common practice; indeed, few wizards ever bother with it because they believe shielding to be sufficient, as parrying is anyways to difficult for most. Sirius and the best duellers know how to use it, but it is not normally used. And most wizards never need it. But you will. All spells vary in speed, size and energy. With your unmatched reflexes shielding is significantly slower, and requires more energy to use. Parrying you use your magic and partially latch on to the spell while sending out a small pulse to deflect it away."

Albus continued to explain, then vanished a glass pane in the ceiling, firing several stinging hexes into the mirrored room. Leaning back in one of those squishy chairs of his and conjuring a new pane he smiled. "Let's see what you can do."

Harry finally got the hang of it after a while and feeling like a bee hive had dropped onto him. He practiced the rest of the day and was told to continue this and fencing all of tomorrow, which they did.

Saturday after continuing to strengthen his mental shields heads with Sirius to the research team get together. There he learned that they believe Bill can tie some runes to increase the charms put in by Flitwick but need Dragon skin cloaks, which are extremely expensive and already resistant to spell fire(hence tying them through the runes and imbuing the cloaks). Dragon skin is tough but loses most of its resistance unless on a living dragon; however if they can imbue the magic it will be extremely strong. Harry however assured them he could get them some and asked Bill to owl Charlie if they needed any more beyond the five prototypes they would start with.

Harry brought up the issue with communication but was told that they really could only work on two projects at a time; so after they finished the cloaks they would look into it.

The Order meeting that day was uneventful except for the fact that Albus requested a volunteer for DADA teacher, and of course no one accepted. Privately, Albus told him they may not even be able to find one, and in which case he himself might take it up. Harry was not worried about learning Defence himself; he was already at the level of experienced aurors, and by the end of the summer might even hold his own with Moody. But his friends… they needed to know how to defend themselves. Harry decided they would burn that bridge when they got to it and fell asleep to more nightmares of torture and murder with Padfoot.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **From what I can gather elemental magic can be invoked by spells, but true elemental magic is an ability you either are powerful enough to use or can't at all. All theory is made up anyways.**

 **Harry won't be overpowered just a reminder, this is not insta god story(i hate those). By the end of the summer he might be able to match an inner circle death eater blow for blow and maybe overpower but not on the level of bellatrix or dolohov for instance. I never understood how in canon book 5 at the DOM the inner circle members were taken out like idiots, some of them were said to be nigh as powerful as voldemort and had been fighting, learning and experiencing this stuff for decades!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one is titled:** Chapter 7: The Wrong Fight


	7. Chapter 7: The Wrong Fight

**Review Replies:**

 **Replying to daniboy95: I'm honored that you think its getting better. I admit that my writing has improved drastically ever since starting the story, and I can't wait for the really good parts to get posted!**

 **I agree I found that it makes it easier to write as well, thanks for that suggestion!**

 **Oooohh yes, magical battles are my speciality, my forte, if you will. I am having immense fun designing them, and can't wait to get to the war where I can really have some fun! Just you wait for chapter 9 if you love magical battles :D**

 **Yep, Harry will never be a god, he might be the 'equal' of Voldemort by the end of the story, or several years down the timeline, but he has a LONG way to go!**

 **Thanks for the support and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Replying to nsaifnabi: ahhh, I'm afraid she will be the teacher for a little bit. Not the whole time mind you but I'm sorry to disappoint you there. Umbridge is a challenge for Harry that will only prove to sharpen him.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Replying to Son of Whitebeard: yep, very helpful!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Replying to tjjenkins: wow, that is amazing to hear, I wish I had the same confidence in my story as you do.**

 **Hoep you enjoy the chapter, thanks a million for the support!**

 **Replying to Guest: glad you love the story.**

 **Yes Sirius will be freed cause for once he will survive the war!**

 **Glad you are looking forward to this chapter, hopefully it does you justice!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Wrong Fight

 _July 25th - August 1st_

Harry once again was awoken by the venerable Headmaster and had breakfast while the old man explained the goal of their magical enhancement training.

"Your magic," he instructed, "flows through your body like no other wizard alive - perhaps ever. However, before I begin to look into mostly unexplored territory I need to teach you to sense magic predictably. This will be, as I once heard a muggle say, 'a walk in the park', because you already have done this numerous times."

"I have?" asked Harry confusedly. "I know I can feel the magic leaving my wand and hand but-"

"But you can sense spells coming towards you from directly behind." interrupted Albus patiently. "You exhibit this skill almost every day!"

"So how do I expand it?"

"Well that is the 'easy' part of course. I'm going to fire at you a small magical pulse spell that essentially does nothing but still impacts your body. You will have to sense the magic dissipating throughout your body while blindfolded, and send the same type of magical wave you sensed back, and if possible to my location."

At first Harry didn't feel very much, but quickly zoned in on the magic crashing against him and dissipating throughout his body. Harry could actually feel the magic before it hit him! He suddenly had an epiphany; in the graveyard he had been able to sense people around him as well; and he remembered how! Harry shut off all of his physical senses and stopped trying to hear or touch the magic - that was impossible. He reached out through his magical aura, felling the area around him, and located Albus. He couldn't exactly _see_ anything but the powerful wizard felt like a beacon in the night.

Harry discerned the pattern of magic - every five seconds alternating between a strong pulse and a weak one - and copied the same pointing his hand in the direction he felt Albus' magical core.

Albus moved and Harry copied perfectly every magical pulse spell right back at him perfectly. After a few minutes they stopped and Harry removed his blindfold to reveal a grinning Albus.

"Oh well done my dear boy!" he exclaimed happily. "Now the rest of today I will teach you to recognize what spells are being fired at you by their magical signature. Now, do you know why this is useful?" Albus asked. The old man was always fond of leading people to the answer by their own conclusions rather than telling them outright. It was both endearing and annoying.

"So you don't blindly choose one way to not have the spell hit you?" Harry guessed. Albus beamed.

"Exactly! This will be especially useful in of that if you don't have time to look at the spell to recognize it you will still be able to know whether to dodge, shield, materially block or parry. You will always need your eyes to watch for other kinds of things around you - it frees you up to be more aware of whatever it may be that you need to keep track of - be it your surroundings or a person to defend."

Harry nodded his assent, and over the course of the next fourteen hours Albus would perform every common spell that might be thrown at him and Harry used his occlumency to make sure he was familiar with every last one.

When they had finished all this Albus said, "Harry, I know you are going to Diagon alley to meet the potential recruits and also shopping for various items. One such thing you must acquire at some point is a second wand."

"But isn't it illegal to have more than one wand without a license?" Harry asked.

"It is, but as many carry more than one wand illegally as long as no one ever finds out you should be fine; even after the ministry realizes that Voldemort is back I still wish to keep your second wand a secret as long as possible."

When Harry asked how to convince Ollivander to procure him a second wand Albus replied that he had already spoken with the wandmaker, who owed him a life debt from the war with Grindelwald. Albus told Ollivander that getting Harry a second wand would repay the debt in full, which the wandmaker happily agreed to. Harry nodded but when Albus was about to leave, he spoke.

"Er- Albus? Can I ask you a question?" the old man looked at Harry kindly.

"Of course you can my dear boy! I rather think we are beyond that kind of relationship."

Harry ploughed on. "Your wand - it doesn't look like anything made by Ollivander. Where did you get it?"

Albus smiled and told Harry everything he knew about the deathly hallows - the story, the history of the items, what is truth and what is legend. It took over an hour to finish and Sirius, returning from Grimmauld Place, found them chatting in a comfy sitting room by a roaring fire. He cleared his throat and the two jumped.

"Well," Sirius said with a beaming smile as he perched on the armrest of Harry's chair. He popped one of Albus' lemon drops into his mouth; pretending to choke, he spit it into the fireplace and eked out, "What did I miss?" Harry and Albus chuckled and after filling him in on the day's events Albus excused himself, saying he didn't want to be late for his midnight chess game with Minerva. He gave Harry a charmed bag to keep the purchases in and reminded him to keep his head down and be alert. After the old man left the two chatted and Sirius eventually found himself telling Harry stories about his parents. When they finally fell asleep at one - Sirius making sure that the alarm spell was set for 8:30 instead of earlier as there was no training tomorrow - Padfoot and Prongslet were for once gifted a peaceful and restful sleep.

* * *

Harry, having forgotten to put up perimeter charms the night before, paid the price by being rolled into a mudpit by Sirius. After showering, breakfast and getting his revenge on the Marauder(involving toothpaste and several rather surprised salmon), Harry left for Grimmauld place with Sirius giving him the list they put together and blessing him with Marauder's luck. Harry wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Moody, irritable as usual, greeted Harry with a "Sticking a wand in your sock? That's even worse than the pack jean pocket!" at which point Moody made him keep it in his front pocket for now and grumbled about getting him a better place to stick it before the summer was out. Harry pulled up the hood of his cloak while Moody disillusioned himself and put a minor barrier charm around him so people would subconsciously move to avoid him.

Since Harry was underage he simply walked the few blocks to Diagon Alley. Some people looked at him funny but Harry ignored them; one of his most used skills. He could practically hear Moody's eye whizzing about in all directions. Albus was only able to convince him that they didn't need a whole squadron to surround Harry at all times while in public after showcasing his duelling skills against Moody. The auror won after a hard fight, but deeply appreciated Harry's talents and since then Moody had taken to giving Harry advice every time they met, which was actually quite helpful if albeit sometimes paranoid.

Reaching the Leaky Cauldron he entered and grabbing a butterbeer headed over to a corner where two other hooded figures sat; Fleur and Viktor. Sitting down across from them he held a finger to his lips and cast a privacy spell he learned from Albus. He turned back to face them.

"Now we can talk freely." he said.

"Oh 'Arry eet ez so good to see 'ou!" Fleur squealed, while Viktor nodded in agreement. "The papers in Britain are saying such 'orrible things about you now! When Gabrielle 'eard about this she was furious!"

Harry grimaced. "That's what I needed to talk to you about. I assume the ministry never told you why you guys were sabotaged and they told you not to ever speak about it?"

"Vat is quite correct, day practically threatened me to be silent - why will they not give answers to us?" said Viktor, looking extremely frustrated. Harry could understand; Viktor had been imperiused and forced to not only sabotage two contestants but torture one of them. The man would likely do whatever he could to remedy that and punish those who did - that's how they did things at Durmstrang apparently.

And so Harry told them a quick summary of everything that had happened, and why the ministry had tried to cover it up. When he finished they were struck speechless with horror and anger.

"I cannot imagine - why did they 'over it up like this?" Fleur asked angrily. Viktor looked furious.

"Dey did dis because dey cannot accept the truth." he stated angrily. "Something must be done about this."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Harry said. "Albus has reformed a secret group that fought Voldemort(they both shuddered greatly) in the first war, but we are having trouble getting the word out and need more people. Are you interested in joining?"

Fleur nodded firmly. "I can probably convince papa to join as well." she said. "'E was enraged about what 'appened and nearly 'exed 'e ministry employees that refused to tell us anything." Harry turned to Viktor.

"I vill join as well." he stated fiercely. "I am worth nothing if I do not defend my honor. Dey used me; I will make that dere biggest mistake. We at Durmstrang do not let people like dis get away without revenge." Harry nodded, relieved. He'd made a good choice recruiting these two.

Harry told them to come early around 3:30 so he could catch them up on the last two meetings and revealed the location of HQ to them. They said their goodbyes and Harry, finding that it was now around noon, decided to have a quick lunch. Moody declined, saying he had already packed some rations, which Harry cracked a smile at.

After eating lunch Harry entered the alley, which had not changed in the slightest since his last visit. He made directly for Gringotts first to fill up on all the money he could carry in the bag. Well maybe not quite that much; but still a larger amount than the Weasleys had probably used in their entire lives. Albus had enchanted a safe at HQ to hold the funds for the research team.

After Gringotts Harry made his first stop at Madam Malkin's, which Albus and Sirius had forced him to do after seeing the state of most of his clothes. Harry needed robes for everyday wizardware anyways, and good duelling robes. He also bought the dragon skin cloaks for the research team, which made Madam Malkin practically jump for joy at the amount of galleons he paid.

He made stops at Eelops Owl Emporium for treats to satisfy Hedwig, and Flourish and Blotts for the school texts. He did not get any books on duelling there; Albus and Sirius knew more about fighting than perhaps all the books in Wizarding Britain combined. Finally, after gathering a couple more potions ingredients and supplies for the research team, he made his last stop at Ollivanders.

Opening the door he and Moody wandered inside. Just behind him a voice said, "Ah, Mr. Potter. Albus told me to expect you."

Harry jumped; he'd forgotten just how creepy the wandmaker was. Harry heard Moody snort somewhere off to his right; he had obviously known where the wandmaker was.

"And Mr. Moody, how nice to see you again. How does your wand fare through so many battles?" There was a short pause, and then Moody reappeared looking disgruntled. "It works fine old man. What we are here for is a purchase for Potter."

Ollivander peered at Harry. "Yes, Albus would have me repay the life debt by getting you a new wand. You probably will need it with the prophecy, after all."

In a flash Harry had summoned his wand and thrust it under the man's chin. "How do you know of it?" he demanded. Ollivander laughed quite unsettlingly.

"To read the wandlore one must delve deep into the art of divination Mr. Potter. The destinies of all wands I can foresee yet never tell to another. Do not fear, your secret is safe with me. Come, up to the top floor; there I keep my best fighting wands." Harry and Moody nervously followed Ollivander up the stairs.

Harry commented to Moody, "Why is it that he has to be so creepy?" Moody shrugged, and Ollivander called back from several floors away(which made them jump again), "Why it's one of those traits I try to exemplify, hmm? Divination and creepiness are practically interchangeable Mr. Potter." Cackling, the crazy wand maker led them to the top floor, which was clearly a cross between sleeping quarters and wand storage.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Harry asked tentatively as the man gave him battle scarred wand after wand. "Is there a spell to create the wand connection Priori Incantatem stuff? It happened to me recently." The old man straightened up and gave Harry a piercing, searching look, as if deciding whether to confide in him. Finally the wandmaker sighed.

"Yes, I was quite excited when Albus told me about that." then a devious look came over his face and he leaned in and spoke quietly to Harry.

"I _have_ been working on creating a new spell to lock the enemy in a similar effect where the spells connect with each other. It's so far untested but if you want to be the first to use it…." Harry nodded eagerly, and the wandmaker clapped his hands together in delight.

"Excellent! Oh I'm sure this will be incredibly useful for you with all that willpower of yours! And best of all, the spell can connect multiple wands. Just remember that they must be firing a spell at you at the same time you cast, and when overpowered the energy blast is quite strong." Ollivander explained a bit more about the spell and said the incantation was _coniunger incantato._ Harry thanked Mr. Ollivander and with that they got right back to work looking for the right wand.

After thirty minutes and still having no luck Ollivander sighed and opened a drawer; pulling out a pale tan wand, he handed it to Harry. As soon as he touched it golden crackles of energy erupted from the tip and Harry felt warmth seep throughout his body. Ollivander sighed.

"Beech wood with a phoenix feather core, 14 ½" and unbending flexibility. This is also the old wand of Albus Dumbledore."

You could have heard a pin drop for the few seconds after this; then Harry exclaimed, " _What!?"_

Ollivander nodded. He gave it to me to be passed on to a new generation after his defeat of Grindelwald, couldn't bear to use it again; apparently he took that fellow's wand instead. I have no idea why though. The core of this wand actually came from the phoenix of his mentor Nicholas Flamel."

Harry gaped and looked at it reverently. He whispered, "so this is the one he gave up and decided to use the Elder Wand instead."

Now it was Ollivander's turn to gape. " _What!?"_ he practically screeched. "Albus has the Elder Wand?"

Harry nodded and went back to examining his new secondary wand. At length after calming Ollivander down by promising to ask Albus to visit Ollivander with the Elder Wand Harry thanked the queer man and he and Moody quickly scurried out with Ollivander chuckling after them. Harry stashed the wand in his bag before leaving, as he obviously couldn't be seen with two.

Walking out Harry wanted to stop at Florean Fortescue's for an ice cream just for old times' sake, but Moody was adamant that they not dawdle. Harry nodded and mentally reminded himself that he was a soldier, not a carefree teenager out to enjoy himself.

Neither of them noticed the squat, toad-like woman glance at Harry with a devious smirk from the shadows.

Leaving Diagon Alley Harry and Moody headed a few blocks down the street to a muggle clothes store. Albus and Sirius had forced Harry to do this after seeing those rags he used as clothes. Along the way Harry apologised to Moody whom he sensed was just behind him.

"Sorry about wanting to stop." he said ashamedly. "Sometimes it can be hard to remember I'm a fighter not a normal kid."

There was a short pause before Moody replied. "Just keep yer wits about you next time Potter. Someone could die for that kind of slip up; I've seen it. But you are doing good admitting it. Never seen one person do that before…." he trailed off before adding, "There's hope for you yet Potter."

Harry had quite a bit of fun flirting with the assistant who helped him pick up clothes. Her name was Maggie Rimmon and she made him promise to visit her sometime before Moody yanked him out of the store invisibly muttering under his breath about hormonally compromised recruits. Harry quickly regained his wits and had begun walking back to Grimmauld Place when the two stopped and tensed.

"Dementors!" they both hissed at the same time. Moody went visible, grabbed Harry's arm and turned but both grunted and staggered as they both felt like they had hit a brick wall from the apparition wards. Moody cursed and started chanting something waving his wand when suddenly impenetrable darkness descended upon them, stopping Moody mid-chant. The sun vanished and impenetrable darkness descended upon them; the muggy hot afternoon was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. Despite this, Harry's blood actually ran a little warmer at the prospect of a fight. _When did that happen,_ he wondered.

"Lumos Maximus." Moody muttered, illuminating the entire street. Harry's stomach turned over; from either end five dementors were gliding smoothly towards them, hovering over the ground; they were drawing quite close.

"I'll follow your lead." Harry said quietly respecting the auror's experience.

"Good boy," Moody barked. "I can't hold off all of them at once, I need you to help me underage magic be damned!"

Harry nodded. The dementors were too close, he could hear he and his mother screaming while Voldemort laughed in pleasure….

"Expecto Patronum!" they both yelled; a rhino charged from the end of Moody's wand, holding back the dementors on his side but not banishing them. A silvery wisp of vapor shot from the tip of his wand but the spell hadn't worked properly; Harry stumbled backwards into Moody.

"Concentrate!" Moody yelled, but he sounded a million miles away. He could hear a voice inside his head… _Now, Now… Actions have consequences little hero…._

Harry's head snapped up, what would happen to Sirius if he failed, not to mention Moody behind him? He would never see Ron and Hermione again either….

 _There, now you are a real hero Potter…._ He heard as a dementor's icy fingers were closing on his throat. Harry with all the effort he had concentrated on his friends, his _family…_ he thought about the joy of living with Sirius this past month - of being with him and his mates when the war ended….

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

An enormous silvery stag, erupted from Harry's wand, caught the first dementor's chin as it leaned in to kiss Harry in the most beautiful uppercut Harry had ever seen, as if in slow motion; the other four dementors were thrown back by the power of the patronus and swooped away, defeated….

Harry turned to Moody who was clearly having trouble…. Prongs swooped in and he and the rhino made short work of the remaining five. As the patronus' dissolved into silver mist the day burst back to life; the muggy day returned as well as the bustle of cars down the way. Harry and Moody staggered and regained their senses.

Whilst catching their breath, a screech owl swooped down and deposited a letter in front of Harry. Picking it up, he saw with dread that his actions had gotten him expelled from Hogwarts. He started to go icy and numb again and was nearly paralyzed but ruthlessly pushed it to the side, like he had trained, to deal with the more immediate problems.

"Potter, Listen to me carefully!" barked Moody, who had apparently read the letter with his magical eye. "We need to get out of here before the ministry shows up to snap your wand. I want you to place your hand in mine and lend me your power!"

Harry did not understand how but didn't ask, just obeyed. He grabbed Moody's hand and demanded his magic push the way Moody's was. The old auror was chanting something and then Harry felt a very slight weight - the apparition wards, he realized - leave his chest.

"Don't let go!" Moody barked and they apparated out of there just as Harry felt his magic warning him several others were apparating in.

Harry and Moody stumbled into Grimmauld Place and were greeted by Sirius, whose grin quickly faded when he saw their pale expressions.

"What happened? Were you attacked?" Sirius asked, worry lacing his expression.

"Dementors. And apparently I've been expelled." Harry replied numbly, just as an owl swooped down the chimney and deposited a letter from Mr. Weasley in his hands.

 _Harry-_

 _Dumbledore's just arrived at the ministry, and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE HQ. Tell Moody to stay at HQ to report to Dumbledore._

 _Arthur Weasley_

The group read it and then looked at each other.

"So we don't know if Harry is really expelled? But what really happened?" asked Sirius confusedly; Harry briefly explained how the whole day had gone and the dementor attack. The whole time he told the story Harry felt fury bubbling up inside him; at the attack, and the ministry for everything they are doing. _How dare they!_

They received another letter from the ministry that apparently meant he would have a hearing to decide his fate. This only made Harry all the angrier; why did Albus have to remind the ministry of its own laws for him?

"For what its worth laddy, I'll be there." Moody grunted. "You did a hell of a fine job today."

Harry thanked the old auror and tried to keep the simmering anger in check.

When Albus came by a few minutes later Harry and Moody briefed him on the details. As soon as they finished Harry told Albus in a hard voice, "Give me a challenge."

Albus seemed to understand as he called for Dobby and they left for the room.

"I believe it is high time you truly begin using magic to enhance yourself." Albus said as they entered a room version completely bare except for a punching bag; Albus began to pace in front of Harry.

"Enhancing your body with magic in this form," Albus began, "is not entirely new territory. Most wizards are already tougher than muggles and live far longer because of magic; elderly wizards actually are able to be so mobile because subconsciously their magic is aiding them. As for myself, I am able to do this to a slightly greater extent because I am aware of all this, but my connection to magic nor anyone else's flows through their body with the naturality you have. It is truly unique Harry, making you limited and unlimited all at once. _Natural_ magic, that closest to it in its true form, is easy for you. On the converse, complex magic that is twisted and warped in different ways cannot possibly be attained by you; I have told you all this before."

"Also," said Albus, "Dark wizards commonly enhance their body in numerous ways through the darkest of rituals. Voldemort for one has probably used more than any wizard ever. Even the death eaters have to be enhanced upon initiation; this makes it more important than ever for you to unlock your potential."

Harry nodded, thinking he knew where his mentor was taking this but still simmering with rage. Albus continued.

"Adding on to my previous point, your body and soul is a conduit of magic, but using it you always warp it slightly forcing it through a wand or even somewhat a hand; and of course from then it is changed further." Albus peered at Harry over his half moon spectacles. "Do you see where I am going with this?"

Harry nodded. "I think so. I mean, if we are already the conduit for the magic and it channels straight into us then you could maybe have it enhance the body? Because of how my magic flows?"

"Partially." said Albus, moving over to the punching bag. "You need to learn to mix your magic and self, let it fill you and be a part of your body… you cannot force the magic outside of you. View it as a part of you, not separate from your actions but be magic. I know that you do not understand now… but you will."

Harry sighed but nodded his head. "So how do I learn this?" he asked.

You will punch this until it comes to you." Albus said simply, his eyes twinkling. Harry stared at him.

"How is that supposed to help me learn?" he demanded confusedly.

"Just trust me on this. Anyways, letting out your anger by… trashing something, as they say… is quite effective." Albus raised a hand.

"I will take the supplies to Sirius if that is alright with you?" Harry nodded sharply. "And before the hearing I will help prepare you rest assured." Harry nodded again and stepped forward; without a word he began punching. Albus looked at him sadly and swept from the room.

It would take two days for Harry to finally unlock this ability. He punched the whole afternoon and by the time Sirius came back that evening had finally worked out most of his anger. They talked about the trip before the attack and Sirius was quite surprised to hear about how Harry's spare wand used to be Albus'. Sirius had kept it hidden in Harry's room in Grimmauld Place for the time being, which he thanked Sirius for. They discussed the training but he had nothing to offer and encouraged Harry to keep trying.

All of Tuesday July 26th Harry spent punching other than stopping for breaks and eating. He still had not made any progress and was getting frustrated. At one point he forced an extremely strong punch down but Albus, who was serenely going through paperwork beside him, said that he had really just been using wandless magic, and to try again. Harry grumbled but continued.

By Wednesday afternoon Harry was despairing of ever accomplishing the task. Sirius was away at Grimmauld Place with Sarah. Apparently they used Dobby to convey get togethers, which were becoming extremely common. Albus was of course away working; the headmaster had still not been able to find a DADA teacher for the upcoming year.

Harry stopped for a moment and thought, running his hands through his hair and pulling on it in exasperation. The way he always worked magic he willed and tried to make the action happen, and maybe this was the wrong way; but how else could he make this work? Harry took a deep breath closed his eyes and mind off to everything - all that existed now was punching the bag. Harry let go and simply _punched_ \- a pure action with no restraint or thought, just the blood flowing in his veins.

There was an almighty tear as his fist sailed through the bag, leaving the top and bottom only connected by half. Harry opened his eyes and gazed in amazement - he had never felt so alive before, not in the way he felt when fighting Voldemort, but simply feeling _alive_. Harry did the same thing again and again - though his fist didn't go through the bag again, that seemed to be a one time deal - and showed Sirius what he could do when his godfather came back. Sirius was delighted at Harry's progress and they had Dobby call for Albus.

"Very good Harry!" Albus praised after Harry demonstrated his stronger punch. "While you won't be incredibly strong, your limits will likely be tougher and stronger than most muggle athletes. Your durability of course will be greater than ever." Albus added as an afterthought. "Just remember that this changes nothing of your actual physique and muscles." Harry nodded, though slightly disappointed he wouldn't be even _more_ attractive than he had from all that exercise this summer.

"I do, however, have some news that might cheer you up." Albus said, his eyes twinkling. Harry blushed slightly, realizing it must have showed on his face. _And why do I care anyways how attractive I am? It matters nothing._

"I have arranged for you to have a birthday lunch with the Weasleys come Saturday, before the Order meeting." he said brightly. Harry grinned and thanked Albus for letting him see his friends for his birthday.

The trio conferred for a while longer, and planned out the next few days. They also learned Albus had been voted out of the International Wizengamot Chairmanship, but he wasn't bothered in the slightest by it.

Harry finally told Albus that his new wand was the headmaster's old one. Albus had paled for a moment then looked contemplative; finally he said, "perhaps you can use it better than I did." Albus didn't elaborate, and Harry decided not to broach what was clearly such a sensitive topic.

The next day Harry spent adjusting to being slightly stronger and getting comfortable with it. Friday he learned to work even in the toughest conditions, even taking weakening potions to simulate effects of being injured or tortured and still accomplishing whatever task was set.

Harry woke up in a luxurious king size bed to getting tackled by Padfoot, who promptly turned into Sirius and yelled with Albus "Happy Birthday!"

Harry, used to Sirius' rough awakenings, grinned and after getting dressed and started wolfing down the delicious breakfast Dobby had placed beside him. He began wolfing it down - especially the cinnamon scones - and cheerfully chatted listened to Sirius and Albus tell him stories about some of his parents' birthdays and the day he was born.

When they finished breakfast Harry moved to the pile of presents at the edge of the bed that Dobby had just brought; he looked at Sirius and Albus questioningly.

"Our presents aren't exactly for the others to see." Sirius said, and Harry nodded understandingly. Grinning he started with Sirius' and ripped open the package and box. Inside he found a journal with handwriting that was _quite_ familiar, a blood red potion, and a mirror. He picked up the worn leather back book with trembling hands.

"Is this…." he said in a quivering voice; Sirius nodded.

"It is. All of his and my notes about becoming an animagi, and his life at Hogwarts, every prank ever is in there. I found it when I visited Godric's Hollow after my escape… the spells on it had kept it from rotting. It belongs to you though-" Sirius was cut short as Harry crashed into him, hugging his godfather fiercely with teary eyes. Sirius himself was a little misty eyed as he returned the hug.

"Woah there kiddo. Let me talk about the other presents first and then we can hug." He said lightly, and Harry nodded.

"That potion right there is the animagus potion -" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"But isn't one of the ingredients having a mandrake leaf in the user's mouth for a month?" he asked shrewdly. Sirius looked uncomfortable.

"Well I shrunk it and stuck it inside your mouth a while back, and a few days ago while you were sleeping took it out - sorry but we didn't want you to know about it - are you mad?" he asked anxiously, but Harry was laughing.

"Damn, I… you stuck a bloody leaf in my mouth for a whole month without me noticing - no its cool, this is a really awesome gift Sirius!" Harry exclaimed happily. Sirius picked up the mirror and pulled an identical one out of his pocket.

"These are two-way mirrors. I don't want to be cut off from you again so as long as you are alone just say Sirius Black into the mirror and we can talk when you are at Hogwarts. That sound good pup?"

Harry crashed into him again and after they hugged a bit more he opened the box from Albus. Inside was some sort of black headband with silvery tubes and runes running all over the outside; on the inside was glowing silver padding. Harry looked up at Albus and asked what it was.

"As you know Harry Nicholas Flamel was my mentor; he and I loved to invent together. We have spent decades working on various projects, and this is one of the last we completed together. Since meeting will be almost impossible during the school year, I will use this to give you memories of 'lessons' I will give you while you sleep. Dobby will give me the headband back every week so I can deposit a new one." Albus explained.

"If I can learn memories this way then won't I already know the material?" Harry asked curiously. Albus shook his head.

"Unfortunately no or I would have given this to you long ago. You still view the memories in your sleep like a pensieve, and must learn or practice whatever I tell or demonstrate for you."

"Thanks, Albus." Harry said, his throat constricted as he hugged the man. "I've never gotten presents like this."

They talked for a while more about the gifts, and decided Harry would take the animagus potion that night after the Order meeting; since he would be asleep for at least twelve hours, the schedule tomorrow would be changed slightly to just be about animagus training. When Harry asked how long it would take for him to become an animagus, Sirius gave him a surprising answer.

"You see, Harry, it took almost a year for James and I to become animagus, but we were having trouble cobbling together spare time to practice anyways. The animagus transformation is magic that never leaves your body; some say it is wandless magic, but as of a couple days ago there is a new kind of magic even closer to that." Harry grinned; he had been afraid it would be one of those kinds of magic he couldn't do anymore. "So Albus and I think given a couple days of hard practice you should manage it just fine."

"But don't you need to know all about the creature to change into it?"

"Well why do you think the animagus potion is so difficult to make?" said Sirius. "There are plenty of other ways to find out what animal you exemplify that are much easier; if it was just that, no one would bother. No, the potion makes you intimately familiar with every aspect of the animal so you know how to change into it. Besides, you could never know how to change into every tiny piece of an animal just by reading about it. And anyways no two animals of the same species are the same so-"

"Yeah I got it." interrupted Harry, feeling quite sheepish. "What's your form?" he asked Albus, who sighed.

"A goat. Not terribly useful except for getting my brother in trouble-" Harry and Sirius burst out laughing, and by the time Albus finished the story of how Aberforth was caught goat charming they were rolling around on the floor gasping for air. Albus' eyes were twinkling fondly. "However, the form is also useful because the characteristics of your animal do help stabilize your personality."

The group chatted for a while longer and Harry and Albus headed over to the burrow around 12:30 so he could greet Ron and Hermione(who was there for the party).

Harry opened the door and instantly was pointing his wand forward as a chorus of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' s slammed into him. Harry put his wand down sheepishly and an instant later the meteorite that killed the dinosaurs - also known as Hermione - crashed into him.

"HARRY! I'm so glad to see you!" she squealed, nearly strangling him. Harry could not see a thing past her bushy hair. "How are you? Are you alright? How has your summer been? We heard about the dementors! I'm sure they can't expel you, they just can't, there's a -"

"Let him breathe, Hermione," said Ron, grinning, and there were snickers from most everyone present. Hermione blushed, realizing she was causing a spectacle, and quickly stepped back. Harry greeted everyone there and thanked them profusely. All the Weasleys except for Percy, Remus, Albus, Hermione, even Moody - they were all here for _him_.

"Thanks, guys - you didn't have to do this you know-" he said in a strangled voice, but Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Of course we do, dear! It's your birthday, and we are honored to celebrate it.

Ultimately lunch would turn out to be one of the best times he had in his life. He caught up with Ron and Hermione, who had worried about him quite a bit. Just being with his two best friends made him feel years younger - he enjoyed their company immensely. Mrs. Weasley had baked an enormous snitch cake for him which was beyond delicious. Harry greeted Charlie, who was here temporarily from Romania for an Order meeting, quite warmly. He had always like him, and was a rough but firm friend of Harry's. Hagrid would be glad to hear that Norberta was doing well, and also that they had gotten the gender wrong somehow.

After birthday lunch they went to the living room and opened a couple of presents. Ron of course gave him a great deal of candy, and Hermione gave him a book on meditation, which Harry assumed meant she thought he had been doing so in his absences at school last year. That was quite amusing for him but he made sure his occlumency kept it from showing. Better that they believe that; and anyways, it _was_ partially true. He also received a couple other insignificant presents as well.

Moody winked and whispered into his ear, "Got yer present at HQ for ya Potter, not exactly for the kids to see." Harry nodded and they continued.

Around 3:00 he left and entered HQ. The research team, after wishing him happy birthday, handed him a present which he ripped open cautiously.

"It's a special cloak we created." Remus explained to Harry as he lifted the dark material up. "Stronger and much more difficult to make than our others, but quite suited to your needs. You have expanded pockets and can change the color at will, true. But the real kicker is that unlike any others we are creating this one we made to fuel its protections by your magic, which is far stronger than any rune source. In fact, Filius and Albus passed out for eighteen hours upon finishing the magic it is so strong. Oh, and the hood has charms that keep anyone from being able to see your face while it is up. Be careful with it, it's one of a kind."

Harry was absolutely thrilled and thanked them all, but was pulled into a side room by Mad Eye. "Harry," he began, causing Harry's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise; few people Moody trusted enough to use their first name. "You have a tough destiny in front of you. Hopefully my gifts can be of assistance. Thanks for confiding in me and all, but keep your secrets. You never know who is watching. Don't thank me, just doing my job." he said gruffly. Harry took the package Moody thrust into his hands and opened it with shaking hands. Inside was a pair of new glasses and twin black wand wrist holsters. Into the bottom of the box was carved: _Put on glasses to read_. Harry did so and instantly a short to the point message appeared.

 _Wrist holsters used to be mine in special forces. Will be invisible as well as wands contained to everyone, but your glasses will let you see them. Cannot be summoned and charmed unbreakable._

 _Glasses are joint project with that damned unspeakable(He's too sneaky, keep an eye on him!), Albus and I. Same charms on it as my eye. Need to concentrate to see through things. Don't stare through girls' robes all day like that pervert Crouch did; it was set to that setting when I reclaimed the eye._

 _Remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_

 _May we fight forever with magic unyielding,_

 _Alastor Moody_

Harry instantly looked up and opened his mouth to thank Moody, but the man was already gone; he wouldn't have wanted thanks anyways. Apparently thought it his duty, which was one of the reasons they got along so well.

A cacophony of thoughts was swirling in his mind; he used his occlumency to organize them. After the dementor attack, Harry had told Moody about the prophecy. He knew he could trust Moody with this, and Moody could really help him survive. They were quite close now, but still that Mad Eye Moody would do all _this_ for him….

 _What have I done to deserve all this?_ He wondered. Well, he would use these gifts to fight to the best of his ability.

He noticed that last section and wracked his memory for where he had heard that before. _May we fight forever with magic unyielding…._ Then he realized that that was the motto of Moody's special forces group in the war with Grindelwald, of whom the only survivors were Moody and Albus, who worked with them from time to time. Harry felt a rush of affection for the scarred auror. _Thank you Moody,_ he thought. _Hopefully I'll do you and your team proud._

That Order meeting those who did not already know were informed about the attack on Harry's life, and by proximity, Moody. The members expressed shock and outrage.

"This is outrageous!" Madam Bones snapped, her monocle flashing dangerously. "To attempt to expel a student against the law for protecting their life…."

"I am afraid that is not all," Albus said heavily. "Fudge, I am sure, will try to change the time and place at the last minute in an attempt to keep us from participating; he would never allow this to be a fair trial. I shall, of course, arrive early the day of the hearing with Harry to be ready for it."

"They debated for a while longer; Madam Bones was quite impressed that Harry could produce a patronus, but warned him that as far as the ministry was concerned they have never met. The only other interesting tidbit of news that meeting was from Snape's report.

"The Dark Lord is continuing to prepare his forces for battle. He has set up several strongholds and is mass training new recruits. Of course, his primary goal remains learning the prophecy." Snape looked somewhat weary as he said this; Voldemort probably ranted about its importance a lot.

"Does he 'ave any forces in ze other countries?" asked Fleur.

Snape grimaced. "I have no idea; the Dark Lord would not tell me if he did."

"What do you think then?" Tonks asked, idly changing her ears to pointed and back. Snape scowled.

"If I had to guess, the Dark Lord surely has significant forces around the world. The longer he has to prepare the more dire it will get."

Harry gave a frustrated sigh. "I know that we can barely keep the Order going as it is, but as soon as Voldemort is out in the open and the ministry is off our backs you guys need to have some plan to train. This is after all a collection of normal wizards albeit talented ones; and even those who fought in the last war have to be rusty."

"Aye," Moody grunted, "But I'm already ahead of you there Harry. I have quite the schedule set up for em once Voldemort's out in the open." he grinned dangerously and several of the members shuddered. Tonks however - who was as always sizing up Remus again - spoke up.

"Shouldn't we be trying to figure out _how_ to expose him?" she asked, her pink hair changing to purple. "Waiting for him seems like suicide to me - that's what he wants."

Several around the table murmured in faint agreement but Snape just sneered. "The Dark Lord is too crafty to be lured out of hiding - the only thing he wants is the prophecy, otherwise he could stay in the shadows for years and grow in power."

The meeting continued but nothing else of importance was discussed. Harry however was thinking about an idea he had to expose Voldemort - but it was risky, too risky, not to mention ludicrous - he would see where things stood at the first meeting after school starts and then decide if it should be put on the table.

Before leaving Albus took Harry aside. "Harry, in a few weeks we will send out the letters with prefect status and I needed to make sure you wouldn't want to be one with all this?" Harry shook his head.

"In that case, I believe the second choice would fall to Ronald Weasley. Goodnight Harry; I shall see you briefly tomorrow morning but will not be able to see you after until Tuesday."

"Where are you going, Albus?" Harry questioned.

"I have two very good leads on memories that will aid us next year in the destruction of the possible horcruxes. I cannot wait to find out what your form is-" he was interrupted by Charlie who wanted to fill him in on the state of things in Romania, and how many dragon skins he could smuggle out. Albus gave Harry a wink and allowed himself to be led away.

That night Sirius decided that they sleep in a Room Shrieking Shack - though it was much nicer than the real one. Harry took out the animagus potion and nervously asked Sirius what would happen.

"Oh I wouldn't worry pup, you'll just have some sort of dream vision that'll happen from the perspective of your form. Oh," he looked at the clock which read 11:59, "congratulations on being fifteen!" he hugged Harry and then jumped into a large hot tub as Padfoot, splashing around and barking happily. Harry just shook his head and downed the potion. In a moment, he was asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **For those who have not already figured this out I will post the time of next update several days ahead on my profile page.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is titled:** Chapter 8: Why We Hate Politicians


	8. Chapter 8: Why We Hate Politicians

**Review Replies for Chapter 8:**

 **Replying to UnscrewedUp: I'm so happy you are enjoying this. I try my best to put as much detail as possible in but sometimes it just isn't enough. Glad you think it is enough!**

 **yeah I don't understand it either so I usually try to ignore it. I wouldn't be writing the story the way it is if I disliked it.**

 **Agreed, Voldemort is tricky that way and uses every advantage he can get.**

 **I pretty much detest the Master of Death route, Harry will never be the Master of Death and some sort of god for absolutely no reason. HOWEVER he will in fact at one point acquire all the Hallows but will sacrifice them to contain a huge ancient threat that will rear its head in America that is part of Voldemort's schemes, I can't say any more than that or I will give away too much.**

 **Oh, the war will be International in this story, I'm having so much trouble collecting ideas and how the hell I'm supposed to make other wizarding governments, but it certainly will be.**

 **Again I agree, but I cannot say anything more without giving away a ton.**

 **I think the form I give him suits his new character nicely.**

 **Don't be sorry for a long review I treasure them greatly, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Replying to daniboy95: Well at first I simply thought that the trial wouldn't happen at all but the direction my writing took told me otherwise(I'm being bullied by my story lol).**

 **It will not be the same for several reasons. Harry is becoming really confident in himself and pretty much reaching the potential of the person he never got to be in the books because of the failures of those around him. By the end of next chapter you will see just how much this summer has done for him, even more so to who he is as a person than any other way.**

 **Yes, the situation is also different, and really just an excuse for Moody to get in the courtroom and show them how its done. Perhaps I will write a one-shot later of everything Moody says to the Wizengamot idiots. By the way, do you want them to get murdered?**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Replying to Son of Whitebeard: IKR! I enjoy having him mentor Harry and wish that other people did so in fanfictions. Because as soon as Moody heard about the prophecy in canon he would certainly have trained Harry no matter what Dumbledore wants.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Replying to BookFan98: I'm happy you like Moody, he is easily one of my favorite characters in the Harry Potter series. Going on missions you say? well you'll just have to wait and see, I'm thinking of once we get to a specific point in the war setting up another story that will have a collection of short missions that will fill in any time gaps, and solely of suggestions from the fans. Sadly I have to get to that point first.**

 **Glad you love the story, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Why We Hate Politicians

 _August 1st - 14th_

 _He had never felt so strong before, sleek muscles were rippling beneath his furry black arms… no, paws as he stealthily ran after an elusive prey. What this prey was he did not know, but he must catch it. Looking on his back he saw dark red markings across it, bobbing up and down with each movement. Bounding through the humid jungle in the dead of night he could hear everything, see better in the dark than he could even with a night vision charm._

 _He heard running water and knew his prey was close… he jumped high claws outstretched into the water, staring into its depths._

 _A black, feline face with tiny near invisible spots stared back at him with shining emerald green eyes. A patch of white fur in the shape of a lightning bolt adorned his face. He sunk into the river…._

Harry awoke abruptly with a startled gasp. Sitting straight up, he spied Sirius and Albus playing a gobstones match on a card table beside the bed; Albus' beard was already covered with the stuff. Noticing his abrupt return to consciousness they made their way over with smiles on their faces.

"So what is it Harry? A buck? A goldfish? Perhaps a pigeon?" Sirius asked excitedly as he perched on the bed. Harry's stomach rumbled audibly and immediately Dobby popped in with a full breakfast-lunch meal. _Seriously, MI6 has nothing on house elves,_ Harry thought idly as he asked what the time was. Sirius replied that it was around twelve noon, which made perfect sense.

"I'm a…. Harry paused for a moment and wondered was he a black cougar or a black leopard? Instantly the name popped into his head: a black jaguar.

Seeing Sirius about to burst from excitement he quickly stated, "My form is a black Jaguar." Sirius whooped and nearly danced around the room in glee, while Albus was nodding appreciatively.

"Yes," he said, "That form will be of great service to you in the coming years." Harry agreed with Albus and they ate breakfast. After the meal they began to work on the transformation.

"Because the full transformation is quite difficult, not to mention dangerous if done wrong, we will begin with transforming your hand. Now, pull out the feeling of your paw in the dream with your occlumency and concentrate on the magic throughout your body responding to it, willing it to happen."

Harry did so and found that after a good hour of meditating he opened his eyes and had paws with huge claws instead of hands. Sirius looked dumbfounded while Albus just smiled benignly.

"Wha- but it took James and I two months to do that!" he whined, while Albus chuckled.

"Sirius, Harry is more suited for the animagus transformation than practically any wizard ever. I don't doubt he will master the skill with ease."

Harry continued to work on the transformation to and back with different body parts for the rest of the day. Albus left soon after he completed his hands to go in search of the memories, and would not see him again until Tuesday morning.

All of Monday Harry continued to work, until he could change every part of his body except the head at the same time; he decided that Tuesday night he would complete it.

Tuesday, August third was spent with Albus entirely preparing for whatever Fudge would try on them; he believed for maximum impact it would be in front of the Wizengamot. Therefore he gave Harry an in depth discussion about how it worked and that the greatest weapon of the council was intimidation. In fact, he had Harry stand in front of them in a couple pensieve memories just to get used to it.

Eventually after talking about their defence the conversation devolved into the origins of the wizarding world and government, which Harry felt he needed to understand in order to fight a war about them. He was shocked that even the most basic things he still had no idea about after four years in this world. Like the fact that Britain was the cradle of wizarding civilization, where it all came together even before the Romans arrived.

"But people with magical powers have popped up in over civilizations as well, even before this." Harry stated. Albus inclined his head in agreement.

"Indeed. We would call these people muggleborns who had their own lines for quite a while, Ancient Egypt being the most notable one. However, they often worked alone and no such thing as Wizarding society existed until the late BCs in Britain, a few centuries before the Romans arrived."

So how many are there today? And is Hogwarts the only wizarding school in Britain?" Harry pressed. Albus looked at him with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"My dear boy, why do you think Hogwarts would be addressed as the largest school in Wizarding Great Britain if it was the only school?" he replied sensibly. "The population of wizards in Britain is around 46,000 give or take a couple thousand. Hogwarts has about a fourth of all witches and wizards from Britain educated in its halls. As you know, there are between one and two thousand inhabitants of Hogwarts; I believe I am correct in assuming you hardly even know some of the Gryffindors in your year due to the fact of separate dorms? And did you honestly believe that each batch of first years is every magical child of that year in Britain?" he questioned. Harry nodded dumbly.

"I… I guess I never thought about it. It was never important to me, you know? Why aren't we told this at school?"

"Ah, that would be the purebloods assuming that all are already aware of these facts; yet another example of their traditions getting in the way of common sense."

After another moment's silence, Harry asked another question that had been bugging him. "Er, Albus? So I know now that there were several large battles in muggle cities during the last war- there's no way that the Obliviators could handle that many people!"

Albus nodded slowly. "An astute observation Harry. Yes, they could not have handled such large affairs by modifying memories one at a time. You should understand that the Obliviator department is one of the largest we have. The magical world takes its secrecy as a mission of tantamount importance. However oblivious most pureblood wizards are of the advances in muggle technology, do not forget there are plenty of wizards raised with knowledge of these things; why, there is a team of unspeakables that wipes any trace of the magical world from electronic sources!" He paused and his eyes refocused. "In any case that happens within sight of a large group of muggles they release a mist across the area that, though harmless to wizards who naturally have a greater mind strength to use magic, will remove any memories of recent events from the weaker minded muggles."

"But professor, magic like that would need to be incredibly powerful, I guess I could understand the Wizarding World making something like that if they gave it their all, but wouldn't it have to have a level of intelligence to act once released?"

Albus nodded proudly to Harry. "I am really quite glad you are so much more open to asking questions now. The answer is yes and no. The creator of the mist, Nicholas Flamel, spent over a hundred and fifty years perfecting it. To be honest I have no idea how it even works, only that it will obscure us when needed. There is a slight level of thought ability according to what he told me, but no true sentience." Harry spent a while digesting this.

"So professor... I know why exposing the magical world yet is the last thing Voldemort wants, but if 500,000 people are capable in communities all over the world of what the professors at Hogwarts are, then how have we been able to stay so separate? Why haven't others taken over the world anyways instead of hiding?" Harry said slowly. Albus shook his head in slight exasperation.

"Harry, we and the professors at Hogwarts are among the very best in the world! Only the most powerful witches and wizards are sent to Hogwarts to learn… did you also believe there are only a few muggleborns a year? Most wizards cannot even apparate, let alone large distances!" Albus said, cutting off Harry's reply. He sighed and adjusted his half moon glasses. " The magical community in Britain is by far the strongest, albeit not the largest because this is where it all began. The same is true throughout much of Europe, but not all. The Asian magical community has been all but lost over the past century due to events and changes… most that survived left to hide in western America or Korea. The communities in Africa are mainly tribal and most do not even use wands. And while there are many, many witches and wizards in America they are extremely paranoid, having cut themselves off utterly from the muggles. Upon leaving school they are offered a choice: either join the magical world, which is hidden behind the most powerful, extensive wards in the world in the plains, or stay in the muggle world and almost never do magic again. The muggle world in America is unusually… perceptive you might say, and it is harder to hide in that area."

Albus looked at Harry again, who was still looking quite dubious. "Why don't I give you a couple of figures. Most wizards cannot perform a shield charm and few apparate. Only about one out of 350 wizards can perform one well enough to withstand two strong stunners. You can withstand dozens. Magical training at Hogwarts is of the highest level… you have only ever been exposed to the absolute best of the best of our society… I do not blame you of course, however the magical community would not be the way it is if everyone were so powerful."

Harry gaped in astonishment. " But… how… I never thought…." This continued for quite some time, but eventually he realized that it made perfect sense. If everyone had the capabilities of the Hogwarts Professors, then Dark Lords, while still formidable, would not be that much of a problem. Suddenly he understood quite a bit better why Voldemort had been such a huge deal.

Harry and Albus continued to talk for a little longer, but was sent to bed by Albus who wanted him well rested for the Hearing tomorrow. Sirius had not yet returned from yet another date with Sarah at Grimmauld but Harry was not worried; it could only be a good thing that he kept staying later and later. Sirius had at first wanted to go to the hearing with him as Padfoot, but Harry and Albus of course shot down that idea immediately. Closing his eyes, Harry did his best not to worry; even if he was expelled that wouldn't be all bad anyways, considering his goal in life. He actually did close his eyes after an hour; his occlumency skills were put to good use.

* * *

Harry had breakfast and was woken up around 7:00 by Sirius; after breakfast Albus came and apparated him to the visitor's entrance via HQ. He was wearing his new cloak today, colored a faint golden with red flecks getting more and more common towards the bottom until they thickened out. He did not think he would need it but always good to be prepared; if he by some strange turn of fate were expelled Fawkes would get them out of there.

Harry put on the badge that slipped out of the metal shute and pinned it on while Albus stood patiently while they descended. Getting out of the lift Harry's jaw dropped at the site in front of them.

They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols. Harry recognized that they were extremely complex rune-work, in fact the only other kind Harry had seen even close to as powerful as that was the ones inside his special cloak.

The walls on either side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into him. Witches and wizards were constantly moving to and fro along them, hundreds more moving about in the hallway.

There was a fountain halfway down the hall that Harry instantly noted was incredibly vain; no centaur or goblin would ever regard a wizard or witch like that, let alone two so arrogant looking ones.

"Bloody wizard pride." Harry muttered and Albus' beard twitched in amusement and agreement.

Reaching the fountain Harry paused as he read the sign; reaching into his pouch inside the cloak he threw a handful of galleons inside it.

Albus nodded approvingly and did the same; apparently he had done this many a time.

"Greetings, Eric." Albus greeted genially, at which point a quite badly shaven wizard looked up in surprise. "I'm escorting a visitor today."

"Er- yes step over here please." he said obviously flustered. After exchanging wands - fortunately he did not see Harry's scar with the hood up - they stood in the smaller hall which housed at least twenty lefts behind golden grilles.

"So where to now?" asked Harry anxiously.

"Patience Harry, for now we must wait for the message for the new trial time to arrive, which I expect will be just before the start."

A moment later Moody arrived, thumping towards them irritably. "Why they have such a buffoon at the front desk is beyond me, need better security these days." he muttered grouchily, and Harry hid a smile. Yep, that was definitely Mad-Eye all right.

After a few minutes Albus asked quite suddenly, "Are you nervous, Harry?"

"Well… to be honest just a little, but it doesn't matter as much if I get expelled now, so…." Albus nodded understandably.

Because of the cloaks he and Albus wore the group did not get a second glance from the passer byes. At 7:59 two owls fluttered down with the new time and date of the hearing - apparently it was in courtroom ten. Immediately they took off to the lift and stayed as indiscreet as possible on the way down.

Finally the cool female voice intoned "Department of Mysteries," and they scurried out of the lift. Checking his new watch Harry found they were only five minutes late; thankfully enough time.

They sped up a corridor that was quite different from those above; grey, bare, and no doors except for a plain black one at the very end of the corridor. Harry recognized it from his dreams; that was the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. they turned to the left down a flight of stairs; after that along another corridor not unlike the one which led to Snape's dungeon at Hogwarts, with rough stone walls and torches in brackets. the doors they passed here were heavy and wooden with iron bolts and keyholes.

They stopped outside a grimy dark door with an immense iron lock. Albus said something to Moody who snapped back in reply, "I'll wait for your signal Albus as long as they don't steamroll you before." The auror turned to Harry. "Make sure you shake those snivelling cowards among the higher ups to the core Harry!" Harry gave him a thumbs up; turning the heavy iron door handle, he stepped inside the courtroom.

Looking around he noted that the walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches of course to intimidate him, though other forms of magical light would make a great deal more sense. Empty benches rose on either side of him, but ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures.

Despite all of his preparation his heart still beat a violent tattoo against his chest; he forced his expression to remain as calm and serene as Albus' with occlumency. He could not let anger and fear dominate him. It was truly pathetic though that this group of arrogant politicians had to go through all this just to feel they were better than a fifteen year old, but yet here he was.

A cold male voice rang out across the courtroom; Fudge.

"You're late. I see you er got our message." Fudge said, obviously flustered at seeing Albus.

"We did indeed, at around - forgive me my memory is rather slow - what time did we receive it Harry?"

"7:59 sir," Harry replied, schooling his features into indifference as several members of the Wizengamot, who had been waving at Albus, directed furious glares at the minister. If he could have seen his face at that moment, he would have been horrified to realize that his eyes were twinkling.

"However, did to a lucky mistake we arrived at the ministry three hours early, so no harm done." At this point they had reached the manacled chair; Harry hissed and reflexively clenched his wrists. Albus, noticing the issue, conjured two squashy chintz armchairs even while Fudge was sputtering about grabbing one for him.

"I'm afraid the accused must sit in the manacled chair, Albus." said Fudge smugly, but was interrupted by Amelia.

"Actually there is no such regulation in place Minister. The boy is perfectly fine to sit wherever he chooses." she said crisply, and after an awkward moment Fudge spoke again.

"The accused being present - finally - let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row. Harry took a moment to observe the people in the stands. There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing an elaborately worked silver W on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at him, some with very austere expressions, others looks of frank curiosity.

In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge. Amelia Bones sat on Fudge's left, though Harry made sure to give no sign of recognition. On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow.

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts by an enthusiastic "Yes, sir,". He glared with undisguised loathing at the young man in his horn rimmed glasses, a quill poised in his hand.

"Disciplinary hearing on the fourth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offenses commited under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley; Witness for the Defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Fudge took a moment to shuffle his notes and then listed off the charges.

"You are Harry James Potter, of an unestablished location?" Fudge said, glaring for a moment at Albus before his gaze flicked back to Harry.

"Yes," Harry said.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the afternoon of the twenty sixth of July?" said Fudge.

"Yes," said Harry, "however-"

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?" Fudge cut across him. Harry raised his eyebrows.

 _So that's how you want to play the game, eh Fudge. Very well then…._ He answered yes and gave the tiniest of winks to Madam Bones,unknown to anyone but the two of them. She returned the unnoticeable wink.

"Yes," said Harry, "however-"

"You produced a fully fledged Patronus?" she cut across in a booming voice. Harry resisted the urge to smirk and played along.

"Yes," he said exasperatedly, "however-"

"A corporeal Patronus?"

Harry inwardly smiled, remembering the first time she asked that question.

"Yes, I've been able to for over a year-"

"And you are fifteen years old?"

"Yes."

"You learned this at school?"

"Professor Lupin taught me in third year because of-" Harry directed a look as he said this at where he knew Umbridge was sitting; he knew it would piss her off that a werewolf taught him this. He couldn't see her face but judging by how she tensed his point was not lost on her.

"Impressive," Madam Bones commented. "I have never heard of one so young producing a true Patronus… impressive indeed."

Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again; a few nodded, but others were frowning and shaking their heads. Umbridge leaned forward to speak, giving Harry his first good look at her. He thought she looked just like a large, pale toad. She was rather squat with a broad, flabby face, as little neck as his uncle had, and a very wide, slack mouth. Her eyes were large, round, and slightly bulging. Even the little black velvet bow perched on top of her short curly hair put him in mind of a large fly she was about to catch on a long sticky tongue. Clearly Remus wasn't exaggerating about how nasty she was in his rants.

"The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister." said Fudge.

"With all due respect Madam Bones, the fact that this boy did such visibly impressive magic in full view of multiple muggles is quite a damning action." she said in a fluttery, girlish, high pitched voice that Harry had certainly not been expecting; quite the opposite, in fact. Instantly he felt a deep dislike for this woman, Remus had not been kidding that she was quite nasty. His magic screamed danger looking at her even. Percy gave a sanctimonious little nod that made Harry's blood boil even more.

Harry took the opening Madam Bones had given her. "I did this because of the dementors attacking me!" he said loudly. He had been expecting more muttering, but the silence that fell seemed to be somehow denser than before. Umbridge just sneered at him.

"Is that the best lie you can come up with? Really, someone needs to teach children these days how to behave…."

"Ah, indeed Dolores." Fudge said, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes, I thought we would hear something like this… so it's just your word and no witnesses, and muggles can't see dementors - highly convenient, I must say."

"Do you really think I would just randomly use a Patronus in the middle of London if I didn't have a really good reason?" he said loudly, making it clear that he felt highly insulted. "There were ten of them, approaching from either end-"

Enough, enough!" said Fudge with a very supercilious look on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well rehearsed story-"

Albus cleared his throat. The Wizengamot fell silent again, and after the old man happily outwitted Fudge verbally(again) Percy scurried off to get the witness.

The Wizengamot was quite surprised to see Mad-Eye Moody stump into the courtroom behind Percy, magical eye whizzing in all directions.

"So now we're holding a full Wizengamot trial for underage magic? Ruddy idiots." Moody snarked. The Wizengamot shifted guiltily; Fudge tried to change the topic by hastily called out in a booming voice, "Full Name?" his voice was slightly off.

"Yeh know my name quite well _Minister."_ Moody sneered. "Alastor Fucking Constant Vigilance Moody." Several in the Wizengamot sniggered and Fudge went slightly purple in embarrassment as he repeated the words quickly to Percy Weasley; as the chief interrogator he had to, and everyone knew Fudge abhorred saying curse words above all else.

"And what were you exactly doing following Harry Potter around in the middle of London?" he said smugly, sure he had scored a point, but Moody just smiled; quite creepy on his face.

"Well, considering both of us have been kidnapped quite recently I was sent to guard him. You think Albus would allow the most targeted kid in the fucking wizarding world to wander about without a guard?"

And so it went on, Moody using a combination of derisive comments and obscene language to make Fudge look like an utter idiot. After describing the dementor attack perfectly he stomped out cheerfully before even being dismissed, half the people in the stands shaking in suppressed laughter and the other half cringing at their foolhardiness.

"Not a… er, that is to say… he's quite a paranoid fellow, doubt there really was anything there?" Fudge said lamely, trying and failing to regain his composure.

"Oh, I don't know…." Amelia said, using actual sarcasm. "While paranoid at times, Alastor _Fucking_ Moody is the least likely person ever to lie for the sake of another." Everyone except Umbridge and Fudge nodded in agreement.

"But dementors just wandering into London, that doesn't just happen!" snorted Fudge.

"Oh, I don't think any of us believe the dementors were there by coincidence," said Albus lightly.

"Are you suggesting that the ministry ordered an attack on a delusional child?" Umbridge asked sweetly. Harry felt his ire rise.

"Not if someone else is controlling them," Harry said.

"There are no dementors outside of ministry control!" Umbridge hissed. Harry just gave her an infuriating smile.

"Then why were there dementors ordered after me then?" he said lightly. Umbridge looked ready to kill him right then and there but Fudge, not wanting to make things worse and obviously recognizing that this battle was lost, hastily called for a vote. Of course, Harry was cleared of all charges by the majority of the Wizengamot and free to go.

"Excellent," said Albus briskly, springing to his feet along with Harry, pulling out his wand and causing the two chintz armchairs to vanish.

"Quite nice seeing you, Minister." Harry drawled, causing him and Umbridge to puff up in fury. "Until next time."

And without looking back, he and Albus swept from the dungeon, robes billowing behind them.

"Moody will be waiting for us at home." Albus said with a wink. Harry smiled; Sirius and Remus had undoubtedly planned some sort of party to celebrate him getting off(and more importantly pissing off the Ministry).

They had were just about to enter the ninth level corridor from the stairs, Harry activating his glasses more to practice like Moody wanted than out of suspicion, when Harry froze, Albus nearly walking into him.

"What is it, Harry?" he whispered.

"Fudge and Malfoy," said Harry, practically snarling the last name. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut. The last time he saw the bastard the man was taunting him whence he was under Voldemort's tender mercies. Steeling himself, he gave Albus a thumbs up and they exited the stairwell.

At the sound of their footsteps, Malfoy turned and broke off mid-conversation, his cold grey eyes narrowed and fixed upon Harry's face. The last time he saw those eyes through the mask of a Death Eater…. Harry shook his head slightly and cleared his mind, standing tall against him.

"Well, well, well… Patronus Potter," said Lucius Malfoy cooly. Feeling a slight prod on his mental shields Harry returned the favor, causing the Death Eater's eyes to widen fractionally in shock before schooling his features once more.

"The Minister was just telling me about your lucky escape, Potter," drawled Mr. Malfoy. "You do seem to wriggle your way out of tight positions quite spectacularly…. There is always a price though…."

Albus grabbed Harry's shoulder and steered him away before things progressed any further, but not before noticing with his glasses several full pockets of gold.

"Either Malfoy keeps full pockets of gold on him at all times, or those two are up to something shifty," Harry said in a low voice as they reached the elevator.

"Indeed," murmured Albus as they waited for the lift. "But do not concern yourself about this, that is the business of the others…." As the lift opened and was not empty they said nothing more.

Harry made a stop at Grimmauld Place to write to his friends about the good news. While there Albus brought up the issue about prefects.

"Harry, we are getting to the time at which I will choose the new prefects, but I assume you are uninterested?" Harry nodded.

"Yes Professor, prefect duties will just take up time I could have used to train."

Returning to the Room of Requirement Harry found Fred, George, Remus, Sirius, and Moody all eager to congratulate him. They partied in a replica of the Minister's office for quite a while; even Albus joined in, though he declined the Firewhisky offered. Moody told Harry that in he ever wanted to "give those grubby mongrels a slap on the ass" again to call him up immediately; he had not had such fun in quite a while.

Harry had a movie screen with a bunch of love sacks appear in front to lounge on and played _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. He had watched it when the Dursleys were away one time and thought the pranksters would be especially appreciative of it. They certainly were. Moody cheered for the knight that lost his limbs and continued to fight with vigor, saying that he was the perfect role model for the next time he trained someone. Fred and George would not stop harping about the 'Holy Hand Grenade' and planned to create a line of them when working on the repulsor disks. Sirius and ALbus enjoyed the conversations so much that by the end of the movie they were in tears of laughter.

As the party was winding down a few hours later, Harry approached Moody, Albus, and Sirius.

"Hey guys? Can I ask a favor of you?" They immediately agreed and Harry ploughed on.

"So, I know that the headband is going to be used during the school year so I have new things to work on in addition to practicing in my spare time. But I need to know my enemy and have experience in fighting them and how they fight. During this summer wouldn't it be best if you gave me memories of your fights with Voldemort and the Death Eaters, so I can truly have a leg up on experience in almost any situation?" The three adults were silent for a moment.

"Well that has to be one of the best god damned ideas I've ever heard!" Moody declared. "Yep, I'll help you with that. How much experience could the kid get in per night Albus?"

"I would say around five, as any more than that could be dangerous." said Albus pensively, giving Harry a worried look. "The memories will be sent directly to you Harry…. This will mature you extensively and the things you see won't be pleasant at all. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive Albus." Harry said shortly. He knew his mentor couldn't help himself, wanting him to have a childhood and still tried even if he didn't mean to. Giving the old man a look Albus got the message and inclined his head in acceptance.

The group agreed and would have Dobby deliver the headband to them every night for memories; two from Albus and Moody, and one from Sirius. To say Harry, and of course Moody were thrilled about this immeasurable advantage he would soon have was an understatement.

* * *

Fudge was not in such a good mood that afternoon.

Immediately following the trial he had retreated up to his office for several hours to contemplate the situation. His verdict? Potter could be fatal to all of his plans, position and Wizarding peace. He needed to be silenced as soon as possible. Without Potter that meddling old fool would be handicapped.

Thinking about Dumbledore's words during the trial he suddenly stopped pacing behind his desk. With an evil grin he sent off a memo for his undersecretary.

Not more than a minute later she strode sedately through the door, sitting down in a chair facing him.

"What can I do for you Minister?" she simpered. Fudge smiled.

"Dumbledore believes we cannot interfere with school affairs. I'm about to prove just how wrong he is. And I need you to silence the Potter boy while there."

Umbridge cackled. "Hem hem."

* * *

Harry woke up Friday morning with his mind reeling at all the carnage and devastation he witnessed that night.

The others had warned him about the traumatic experiences he would witness, but all of them knew that it would be well worth it in the end. That didn't mean it was any less disturbing. But nevertheless he had learned a great deal from the five he had integrated in last night.

That day Moody spent focusing on making Harry better at casting. He also gave him some pointers on hand to hand combat, which Moody was, in Harry's opinion, simply incredible at. Sirius and Albus were away at the time. That afternoon Moody pulled Harry aside after a short 'break' at least what constitutes a break in Moody's eyes.

"Albus and Sirius wouldn't be terribly pleased about you learning this,' Moody began; always one to get right down to business. "But in this upcoming war you will need it. Your enemies would not expect it either; the Imperius Curse." Harry made to protest but Moody cut him off.

"Shut the front door Potter and let me explain! You have no need for the Cruciatus and the Killing Curse, there are other ways of causing the same effect without being evil. But you don't have to be dark to use the Imperius, simply force your will upon another. Think about it: this is essential for you to learn regardless of what the others believe. It may not healthy, but its life Potter!"

After a few minutes Harry was finally convinced of the usefulness of learning this and assented. Thus that Afternoon he learned the Imperius. In fact, thanks to his strong will he could even cast it wandlessly without much trouble, and even a variant of Moody's own design to control animated objects. Moody was proud of Harry and his motivations; Harry could have sworn the scarred auror shed a tear after stopping every one of his surprise attacks. Another thing Moody liked to impress upon him was that when fighting Death Eaters unless ordered otherwise always fight to kill. They fire a lethal shot at you, you respond in kind. Harry was understandably apprehensive of it but understood the necessity.

Saturday morning Albus and Sirius finish off Harry's occlumency training, at which point he could even repel both of them combined.

Arriving to the research group meeting at three Harry found that they had finally finished the cloaks for the rest of the Order, as Charlie had given them more dragon skin than they knew what to do with. These ones were not even remotely as advanced as Harry's but would still protect the wearer quite well. Now all they had to do was decide on the color, since dragon skin was so resistant to magic the process was difficult and should only be done once.

Fred and George suggested white as the opposite of the Death Eaters, but were immediately shot down by Harry and Moody, who had accompanied them to give his experience.

"Have you lost your god damn minds!" Harry and Moody roared together, causing the group to exchange severely amused glances.

"It's suicide!" Harry yelled.

"Choose a color that doesn't paint a bloody target on you!" added Moody. Fred and George looked between Moody and Harry.

"Er, when did Harry become-"

"A mini Moody?"

FInally they decided on a dark grey camo, and had all the cloaks ready to go; they decided to keep them at Grimmauld Place to be picked up when needed, Harry conjuring a permanent rack for them along the hallway.

After this Sirius and Harry proposed to the group their solution for communicating efficiently with one another.

"Look, the message patronus has some use, but is really quite inefficient." Harry said. "Half the Order can't even produce a patronus in the first place."

"And don't forget it is extremely noticeable to the enemy." Moody added. "Impossible to use on stealth trips because your location is given away. Hell, the enemy can hear the message as well! Do any of you remember Jerome Tally?"

The moat of them nodded but Fred and George just looked confused.

"We never found out what happened to him when he was tracking a Death Eater party in southwestern Wales," Porfessor Flitwick squeaked.

"I can tell you what happened," Remus said, shuddering. "Heard about it from the werewolves. His wife sent him a Patronus message screaming at him for not telling him he was on Order business. Got him caught, dead before the message even ended I heard."

The group winced. Sirius picked up the slack. "That's why Prongslet and I have a better idea for communication. Get a metal disguised watch, inscribe it with runes and that state of the art charm rune combination thingy Bill and Filius invented, and use it for communication but the only person who can hear it is the person keyed in."

"Same principle as the runes allowing one to speak through the mirrors Sirius and I have, just cheaper and without the visual." said Harry. The group murmured excitedly amongst themselves and finally decided to give it a go the rest of the summer.

That meeting Harry instantly knew something was wrong when Albus walked in. The old man looked furious and resigned at the same time. He soon found out why as Albus explained that Fudge had basically forced Umbridge upon him with a new law, almost certainly to watch and impede their efforts. In fact, Kingsley stated that Fudge seemed to believe Albus was training an army to overthrow the ministry.

"At least they got something half right for once," Harry said wearily, checking a report of unrest among the vampires that was passed around the table. He frowned. "So how big are vampires in Voldemort's plans exactly?" he asked the group at large.

It was Remus who answered. "Likely they will be used to test us in the early stages of the war, because vampires and werewolves do not get along well; and You Know Who prefers to use werewolves over vampires."

After the meeting Harry asked Sirius if there was any chance of destroying the prophecy in the DoM without the Death Eaters knowing.

"Don't think it hasn't occurred to us Harry, but the surveillance they have of the place is just too good for us to destroy and replace it with a fake. There is nothing we can do about it except guard it."

Harry thought long and hard about his secret backup plan that night; perhaps there was something they could do about that after all, but it was still too early to introduce such drastic measures.

* * *

That Sunday, which Moody also joined, was particularly fun for the group; blowing crap up. Sirius and Albus used that day as a final review day, going over every kind of explosive or very destructive spell and teaching him the most powerful ones they knew of, which principally fell to Albus. The explosive section of that day was easiest of course for Harry, as explosive magic required a ton of raw power and was quite draining.

Harry learned hundreds of different kinds, variations and combinations, which would have been impossible to remember even a tenth without his perfect occlumency storing each and every one. He did not perform most as that was his main job during school times, actually learning to use them. Half of the ones Albus knew were quite illegal, some of his own design and even a couple no one on earth except for him knew existed. Moody and Albus made it quite clear to Harry to never use the more dangerous ones unless absolutely necessary, and make sure he has his strongest shields up.

Indeed, for the last ones of Albus' arsenal Moody had the room turn into a suitably appropriate environment. While using the room's magic kept them from harm, they treated all curses with the respect one would give them in the real world. At Moody's behest the room transformed into the trinity test site, with the bomb tower quickly being replaced by the Tower of London, statues of Death Eaters positioned upon the fortress, and them standing upon a small rise about 500 feet away.

When asked when exactly did he visit the first nuclear test, Moody shrugged. "Albus had taken out Grindelwald a couple months before, so I was bored. Wanted to see this muggle beauty go off. Had a couple portkeys planted on two wizards of Grindelwald's who were running after his defeat, took my eye out too. Thought they were safe." Moody cackled so evilly then that Sirius and Harry actually took a step back, though Albus just sighed and shook his head. "They portkeyed onto the bomb a second before detonation. Serves them right for taking my eye!"

After a moment Sirius unexpectedly spoke up. "You know, you would have made a brilliant Marauder." Harry and Albus shuddered.

"Well, are you gonna show the kid Albus or not?" Moody barked. Albus nodded and turned to Harry. "I am not a seer, but I know that you will need this one day. Do not ever use this for anything else, and never let this spell fall into the wrong hands. If I did this in the real world, I would be magically exhausted to a dangerous level."

Harry nodded gravely, and Albus turned away and began to weave his wand in an intricate pattern around himself, tracing yellow and orange lines in the air around him. A shimmering sphere with criss crossed lines surrounded him, and three tendrils of orange light sprung from the tip of Albus' wand, like a tripod. He moved his wand toward the tower, the sphere he was inside moving with him. Albus whispered, " _Potentia Solis!_ "

At his wand tip orange energy gathered, too bright to even look at; after five seconds a bright beam of it shot out from Albus' wand and hit the tower.

There was a deafening roar as the orange beam, only appearing for a fraction of a second, went through the walls and the structure blew apart, pieces raining down around them; even from their position they would surely have died from heat, shockwave or shrapnel had this been real. A mini mushroom cloud towered above them.

"Well," Sirius muttered after Moody and Albus had left, "Who could've guessed Albus knows how to end with a bang."

Harry could not agree more.

* * *

Monday was finishing off with some curses and spells manipulating the area physically. After this they spent two whole days on Harry's ability to block and defend himself, with shields, physical objects, parrying, dodging, and being able to sustain it for long periods of time. Since Harry now had his animagus form, Remus joined them for that Tuesday as it was a full moon that night. They turned the room into a version of the shrieking shack and forest but filled it with play toys, and once again a hot tub for Sirius. Albus would have attended in goat form but had to introduce Umbridge to the school faculty that night.

Harry had an amazing time wrestling and playing around in black jaguar form with Padfoot and Moony, but soon fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next day was continuing work on sustaining his defences and Thursday and Friday again were huge review days, covering anything and everything that could possibly happen.

Sirius was away quite often tinkering and designing the new communicators, not to mention his dates with Sarah. But despite all this Harry and his godfather still spent as much time as possible enjoying the company of the other. Sirius admitted he hadn't had as much fun since he and James left school.

And throughout all this Harry was experiencing almost every major duel of the past century in his sleep. It took a huge toll upon him, the carnage and horrifying things he witnessed, though all present knew this would serve him well in the future - but nevertheless he grew stronger, overcoming all boundaries for the sake of those he cared about.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **For those of you who might be confused, Moody is near a century old, and like Albus -at least in my book - has a five word name. I think it would be SO typical of Moody that when he became an adult he changed his middle names to those above. If you disagree, too bad that's the kind of Moody I'm working with in the story.**

 **Oh, and even more typical to get revenge on dark wizards who took his eye out by portkeying them onto a detonating nuclear weapon - you might ask the magical world even knows about the test, well FYI the magical world has records of everything that happens in the muggle world, which is ridiculously easy for them to obtain(not to mention they are constantly on alert for something that could threaten their existence; who knows, maybe even magic was involved in their creation? Who can say?).**

 **That final spell, Potentia Solis, I'm going to admit was inspired a bit by the death star. I was searching for what such a destructive spell would look like, and I couldn't think of anything better than (sort of) that kind of beam.**

 **The mist that alters the memories of muggles is inspired a little bit by the ending of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. Also, since Nicholas Flamel devoted his life to creating that kind of stuff I could really see him doing this. He was alive long before wizards were forced into hiding if you remember.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one is titled:** Chapter 9: And So It Begins


	9. Chapter 9: And So It Begins

**Review Replies for Chapter 8:**

 **Replying to Son of Whitebeard: Yeah, Albus couldn't get away with disrespecting the Wizengamot like that but guess who can? Its our boi Moody!**

 **Replying to nsaifnabi: How badly can I bring justice down(read: torture) Umbridge and get away with it in this fanfiction? Harry is going to have a worse time of it in canon for a bit though.**

 **Replying to tjjenkins: I will tell you this: first things are going to get far worse because of how much more Harry will hate Umbridge than in the movies. But Umbridge won't last as long I can assure you.**

 **Replying to Mandarrin: Oh wow I'm so glad you are enjoying this. Unfortunately I can't find a way in which you have a war of the magnitude I'm planning without deaths, but not all will be lost. Every death adds strengthens Harry's ability to fight Voldemort, remember that as well; the saying digging his own grave could easily apply to Voldemort here.**

 **Replying to BookFan98: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I am a HUGE fan of Moody, he is awesome. Right now he is also one of the only characters I haven't decided on their fate in the story. Either he dies close to the very end, or he lives through it and the sequel. Not sure yet, but regardless he is becoming such an important character to the story I am adding him as one of the main characters.**

 **Replying to SgtKinch: like he would have any other name, the dude is like a navy seal instructor who has gone slightly insane and mentorly to Harry.**

 **Replying to Rose099: You rang milady? The main course is served!**

 **Replying to Guest: True, but there is always that one person lol. It really won't matter very much.**

* * *

Chapter 9: And So It Begins

 _August 15th - August 31st_

Before that summer, Harry thought he knew pretty well how to use his surroundings to his advantage.

But the way Albus did so in a duelling situation was simply incredible to watch, and more importantly, learn. From the very beginning, the old man had impressed upon him that for wizards with powers like themselves, duelling needed to be approached in different way. Never should he use straightforward spells if able and anything else as a possible asset. Only use direct curses if necessary, always put transfigurations, conjurations, physical attacks and defences first. This was how he was taught by Albus, and it paid off. Of course he needed to get to the point of using each and every piece of magic fluently without a second thought to be useful, but not only did he have plenty of time to practice, that was his main job during the school year; know it like the back of your hand so it can be used as easily as speaking english(for an english person).

"What a wizard is capable of and the creativity they show in a fight is what makes them powerful," Albus preached. "Always remember Harry, the creative wizard is the one who lives to fight another day. An example of someone who would not do well in a fight I fear would be your dear friend Hermione Granger."

"Hermione is brilliant," Harry defended heatedly. "She is the best in our year!"

"I am not insulting your friend Harry, and as headmaster I am quite aware of her talents," said Albus placidly. "Indeed, she is an exemplary student, if a bit overenthusiastic. She reminds me in many ways of a friend of mine, Bathilda Bagshot."

"Who is..."

"The author of A History of Magic Harry." supplied Albus. "Clearly you have the same aversion to textbooks I had."

"You didn't like textbooks?" Harry asked, amazed. Albus chuckled.

"Oh yes, I was too busy off inventing new magics to ever bore myself in such a fashion in my youth," he said reminiscently, and added conspiriatorally, "Do me a favor my boy and don't tell Minnie I said anything of the sort or she would have my head." Harry nodded seriously -

Mcgonagall was not to be crossed on such matters - and Albus gazed off into the distance - this time meaning across Masai Mara National Park in Kenya, on a cliff - a faraway look in his eyes. After a couple minutes Harry waved his hand in front of Albus' face.

"Er, Albus? You there?" he blinked and his eyes refocused on Harry's face.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, sorry Harry, I do seem to get lost in my memories more and more lately. Now, where was I?" Albus paced back and forth along the cliffside, now fully back in Professor-mode.

"Ah yes. Like Hermione she has a brilliant mind and extensive knowledge. However, despite the fact that she probably knew more spells and magic in her third year than most NEWT level students she never could do anything outside the book, and had no talent for fighting. Still she is perhaps the most brilliant witch of her generation despite her shortcomings."

Albus stopped and peered at Harry intently with that X ray look of his. "For all the talk of being more open minded and superior to muggles in intellect, the vast majority of wizards are remarkably unimaginative. On the other hand, most muggles are incredibly intelligent and have a strong intellect. The fact that we can do magic has nothing to do with our minds, merely what we are capable of with it. People like you and I Harry are incredibly dangerous that way."

Harry and Albus finished their review of manipulating the environment that day, Albus praising his creativity in entrapping a returning Sirius(from yet another date with Sarah). However, before bed that night Sirius also informed Harry that Remus and Tonks were getting quite close; but Remus was resisting because of his condition. Harry promised Sirius that the next meeting they would have a little chat with Remus.

Monday Moody and Remus pitched in for rounding off survival skills. Harry made sure he could give himself temporary fixes and healings in the middle of a fight, could be stealthy enough to get pass Remus' enhanced sensory capabilities, and survive in difficult situations.

The next day he was paired up with Moody for teamwork exercises against Remus and Sirius, who knew each other like the back of their hand. He did fairly well in communicating with Moody though, and had no problem letting the more experienced fighter take the lead, though he was a bit uncomfortable leading himself.

Harry found that he was actually quite skilled at creating portkeys, though he admitted to Albus that when it came to apparition and portkeys he didn't know nearly enough places to travel to. At this Albus' eyes lit up but he refused to share his idea and instead continued with something else quite important.

Albus taught Harry a modified concealment charm, a highly advanced spell that even Harry struggled to master, though master it he did after a while. This spell was far more powerful than a disillusionment charm, rendering the user utterly invisible, unheard by others and undetectable by most revealing charms, and all that without any of the drawbacks of an invisibility cloak. Harry recalled Albus' words years ago: "I don't need a cloak to become invisible." Well, now he didn't either Harry thought, but Albus was adamant that Harry keep his cloak on his person at all times. Harry suspected that there was more to it than just to help others but decided it didn't matter.

After that was the last day of increasing his spell repertiore, during which Albus taught him some of his favorites; all extremely advanced magic that he would learn to use well when training during the school year. One was a spell that combined the element of fire focused by a spell into an extremely intense whip that could slice through steel if needed. Another was what Albus called the Reflecting Wave, capable of collapsing apartment buildings with its power and with people of Albus' calibre could collapse several dozen enemy protegos at once, like popping a bubble.

The morning after Albus gave Harry a perfect solution to his teleportation issue.

"We will not be training today Harry," he said softly as Harry made to warm up. "I believe I have something that will satisfy you with your 'needing to know a location to apparate to' problem," Albus said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"How would we go about that sir?" Harry asked curiously. In response Albus held up a large glass container with the largest string of memories he had ever seen; but the strangest thing about it was it seemed to be made up of thousands of tiny specks that were all different shades, as opposed to the usual long pure white or grey strands. "Wouldn't using memories take too long?"

"Ah, but the memories in your sleep are anywhere from a couple minutes to a couple hours long each," said Albus brightly. "This vial contains thousands of locations for you to apparate to, each one a tiny fraction of a second in duration. It may take a while to sort them with occlumency but once completed you will be able to travel to any of these places at your leisure."

Indeed, Harry spent the rest of the day continuing into Saturday morning digesting this sizeable gift.

That Order meeting was mostly uneventful except for still more reports of issues operating with the Ministry.

The whole next week Harry did nothing but fight. He fought like he never had before with those he could. For those that didn't and should not know about the Room he simply duelled at Grimmauld Place in the space Sirius had cleared.

That Friday Albus called a halt after Harry managed to actually hold him back for 90 seconds.

"You're ready for a true challenge Harry," he said gravely. "This Sunday we will test your skills and where you are at so be prepared. Until then, I wish you to take a well earned rest. You are no use in a fight if you waste away from the strain of overworking."

The last meeting before school the finished communicators were handed out; the research team had been working overtime to complete them before September 1st. They looked like watches but were so much more than that, since bringing it p to your face would allow you to communicate with others. There were charms to keep anyone but the person the watch was keyed to from listening or delivering messages, so no one would hear or notice anything.

Harry, Fred and George were also reminded to keep their heads down around Umbridge, but Harry gave them a simple answer: "No."

Everyone stared at him.

"Mr. Potter, _Professor_ Umbridge has the authority to do quite a bit at school. She wants you to take offense, you cannot allow your temper to get the better of you." Mcgonagall stated irritably.

"Keeping my head down and accepting whatever rubbish she is gonna tell everyone is exactly the wrong thing to do." He turned to Albus. "Its the choice between doing what is right and what is easy."

"And what is right is playing into her hands?" Snape sneered. "Your stupidity reaches new levels every day Potter!"

"Make sure to be that unpleasant in class please, wouldn't want Voldemort to get suspicious," Harry said mildly to Snape. He addressed the rest of the group exasperatedly. "Look, I agree that the twins need to lay low and not draw attention from Umbridge. But for me its totally the opposite. If I bend over and accept the lies of the Ministry who will everyone look to when it turns out I'm right?" he shook his head in annoyance and grimaced. "I really hate how much of a figurehead I am. But someone has to stand up to Umbridge, to show the wizarding world that we will not back down because the going gets tough. I won't deliberately provoke her but I won't let her silence me either like she wants."

"And at what cost?" demanded Sarah. "She would torture someone to death if it benefited her somehow and she could get away with it. The woman is a menace!"

"We all have to make sacrifices." Harry said looking around the room and meeting everyone's eyes. "I've already made some in this war and I know I will make more. I'm willing to bear whatever she throws at me for the sake of us all."

There was a stunned silence as the group digested his words, then Sirius began to clap. Others followed to, drowning out the protests of Molly that he was just a child and such. But this time Harry did not blush or falter; he stood proud and after nodding to them all retook his seat.

What was also discussed was that the twins were to take a portkey (keyed to the Hogwarts wards of course) to Grimmauld Place when alone in their dorm to work on projects in their spare time. If necessary, Professor Mcgonagall would assign them detention for some supposed prank to give them time to work on the projects and attend meetings. The same courtesy was offered to Harry but he refused, citing that "I will be under the scrutiny of Umbridge at all times and have no reason to risk so much by attending. I will ward my bed and attend via mirror." The group agreed that this made sense but warned him to be absolutely sure no one was watching.

Privately after the meeting he confided to Sirius yet another reason he had made his decision about Umbridge; that "If I can't stand against Umbridge, then I will never be able to stand against Voldemort. She will keep me sharp."

Harry did not observe any more fights that night. He wanted to be in peak condition for his test tomorrow, and not exhausted by carnage.

That morning he woke up bright and early and after stretching and breakfast Albus arrived, and with company. Harry made sure he had all his gear on before walking over, even if most of it could not be used for this test.

Harry was quite surprised to see Professors Mcgonagall and Flitwick with Albus and Moody.

"Do they know about the Room professor?" he enquired, as at the moment they were standing in a largely bare stone space.

"Albus has told us of its properties," Professor Mcgonagall said crisply, "But I have not witnessed it in action."

Five minutes later, and Professors Mcgonagall and Flitwick had seen it in action. They were suitably impressed by what it could do and it took a while for Professor Flitwick to stop raving about the magnificent charms Rowena must have used to create it.

"Can I have your attention please," Albus called out, silencing the others. He gestured to the forest they had suddenly appeared in. In the distance Harry could see the faintest shimmer of the sun upon water.

"First, Harry, I wish you to leave us and wander the forest until the attack," Harry nodded but before he could go Moody put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Lad," he said intensely, staring into his eyes, "You better aim to kill at all times. Do not hold back. Do you understand?!"

Harry matched his gaze and said just as intensely, "As if my friend's lives depended on it." Saying this, he ran off into the forest at the speed of an Olympian runner, already immersing himself in his magic in preparation for the fight. I never thought I would be excited for a Harry-hunt, he thought wryly.

Flitwick and Mcgonagall were not happy with Moody.

"What in Merlin's name are you thinking, telling Mr. Potter to aim to kill!" Mcgonagall screeched, and Sirius just looked on, glad for once it wasn't him that was the target of the professor's ire like of old.

"Please Minerva, Filius, just listen and all of your questions will be answered," Albus pleaded. "No one is going to die, or will even be capable of dying for that time." Reluctantly the quieted.

As soon as Harry was out of sight Albus continued.

"Today I wish to test the skills of Harry Potter," he called out in an authoritative voice. "Sirius, Moody and I have been raining him this summer in the Room as a means to prepare him for his future. You know of the prophecy concerning Harry and Voldemort; but what some of you may not know is that in the end it will come down to a fight between Voldemort and Harry for the fate of the world."

There were gasps of horror from Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Flitwick, but Albus plowed on. "As such, it is our moral duty to prepare Harry for his future. I made many mistakes regarding his life," Albus said shamefacedly; he looked at the ground, and suddenly looked up again, power almost glowing from his eyes. "But I am doing my best to change that. And we are changing that."

"No matter how much you have trained him," came the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick, "And no offence to the skills of Harry, but there is no way he could withstand one of us, let alone us all together!"

Moody and Sirius smirked. "You might be pleasantly surprised," Sirius commented drily, "And in any case we will not be moving in at the same time. Albus?"

"Indeed, Sirius is correct. Sirius will move in first and give Harry everything he has in straight up duelling. Immediately afterwards Filius and Minerva will take him on together if he is not already down, and if Harry overcomes them both, then Moody, and after that myself."

Professors Mcgonagall and Flitwick were still wearing sceptical looks on their faces, and Sirius couldn't blame them. In the past few months Harry had transformed into an entirely new beast, both magically and in self. He wouldn't believe it if he hadn't been there ever step of the way... well, every step since the graveyard, Sirius thought darkly, but was jerked out of his musings - which had increased since his time in Azkaban - by the others.

"Now, I need you to all hand over your wands to me," Albus ordered. Bemusedly, Flitwick and Minerva did so; he and Moody had done so before, though Sirius would bet just about anything Moody still had a real wand on him somewhere.

Albus explained to them that because of the user's control over the Room, lethal magic can be used with non lethal effects, simply disabling a limb or knocking them out. However, they were still pretty wary about doing so until Moody had had enough and, putting his wand to the back of Minerva's neck while disillusioned, Yelled, "Sectumsempra!"

After waking up with her head still attached, there were no more objections. The group relocated to a room with a screen that showed Harry in real time.

"Go Sirius," Albus said, "and don't hold back."

Sirius gave him his best prankster grin. This was going to be so much fun. Transfiguring his clothes into Death Eater robes and mask, he took off cackling "A-Harry Hunting I go!"

Harry was just a few yards from the lake when he sensed Sirius closing in in front of him. Raising his wand he prepared for any tricks Sirius would surely fight with.

But even with everything he knew about Sirius he most certainly did not expect the room to suddenly transform from a lush dark forest into the street just outside Grimmauld Place.

Harry however still however danced out of the way of the stunner with ease that shot down from the rooftop of Grimmauld Place and stopped the next with a quick Protego, returning fire with an Incendio to the cloaked Death Eater above. As expected Sirius apparated directly behind him and fired a sickly yellow curse at him.

Only to get caught with a banisher fired even before he appeared.

Spinning in the air he muttered something and stopped before even being launched a yard, already firing several powerful bludgeoning curses at him. Harry snarled and raised several Fortis Aegis' in quick succession, ducking to the side and returning fire. Grinning he gave the Marauder a jaunty salute before a pit opened up underneath him, sending the dark blue dissolver curse sailing over his head. He apparated as soon as his head was out of sight next to Sirius.

Now over the summer he had spent every spare moment popping around to practice. The more skilled someone was at apparition and the more they used it gave the user several advantages that Harry had determined to have by the end of the summer. Consequently when apparating he would appear nearly instantaneously instead of over the space of a few seconds, it was not even uncomfortable, and completely noiseless. Harry wished his cloak's magic could help him improve that further in a fight, but it wouldn't matter for now. Fortunately Sirius, with his flair for dramatics, was about as subtle as an incoming summer thunderstorm with his apparition.

"Incarcerous!" Harry said, but Sirius somehow whipped around and banished them back at Harry in time. Harry leaned fully back, the ropes sailing inches from his nose, and he casted a secretive transfiguration on them as they passed that Sirius wouldn't know about. The ropes, or now snake, wrapped itself around a large streetlamp out of sight behind Harry, waiting for its masters' signal.

Harry let Sirius push him back to the pole, lights flashing from their wands as they duelled. It was all Harry could do to shield, parry or dodge

the barrage of spells Sirius sent at him, as soon as he was within a couple feet of the pole he began to push back hard, returning fire with a couple of piercing curses and a powerful Pyrus Impactus that pushed Sirius back and took everything the old man had to withstand. with a roar Sirius managed to wrench the spell at a house slightly behind him to his right. The curse blasted the second floor of the house apart in a thunderclap of spewing flames that sent cinders everywhere and caused the structure to collapse.

Sirius had no reprieve though as Harry turned and leaned to the left as his large snake whizzed past him from behind to strike Sirius, but again his Godfather was not so easy to stop, and, recovering his wits, apparated a little to his side. Harry followed suite and they exchanged a couple more blows.

Suddenly his surroundings changed, he was standing in a massive gym with all sorts of exercise equipment and a metal roof with plenty of criss-crossing pipes and beams. Sirius, about 15 paces in front of him collapsed a section of the roof above him.

Harry snarled again as Sirius sent an area splash stunner around and towards him. Harry simply ducked behind his newly conjured shield and raised his wand, in a feat of strength stopping the entire section of roof mid fall.

He pushed the debris between them and apparated behind Sirius, however Sirius simply teleported onto a roof beam. Harry sent a wave of magical yellow fire that he would have liked to see Sirius try a flame freezing charm on.

The thing about personal protective enchantments like Flame-Freezing Charms and the like is that maintaining them for more than a few seconds was not only draining and required extensive concentration, but didn't work against most kinds of fire.

Unfortunately, the champion duellist wasn't fooled and fired an extremely powerful version of the Augamenti charm in front of him, blowing a hole in the wall of flame and diving through it. The Marauder cracked out of the way of Harry's follow up lethal piercing charm and appeared right next to him.

Sirius dodged Harry trying to swipe his head off with the sharp edge of the shield and Harry wasn't fast enough to entirely avoid a cutting curse that grazed his stomach. Gritting his teeth he sent a blast of energy through the glowing lightning bolt in his shield throwing Sirius back and catching him by surprise. Harry had been saving that particular feature for the right moment, and that certainly qualified. Again they continued to duel, jets of light flashing from their blurring wands at superhuman speeds, only to be stopped by an equally varying amount of shields.

Harry sent a storm of hail at Sirius with a cry of "Onis!", but Sirius flipped his wand around his fingers and the softball sized hail turned to yarn, strands snaking across the ground towards him. Harry did his best to keep the duel up and send cutting curses at the yarn, sure that separating the pieces would break the animation. But somehow they kept coming. Harry wondered how the hell Sirius managed that before remembering that the man was practically a prankster for a living. Casting a protective field around himself while barely managing to keep up with Sirius he concentrated and turned the mat to acid, vaporizing the yarn.

Harry was about to return fire to Sirius when he realized that the man hadn't cast any protective charms on himself and was just standing their, grinning. Only his extensive knowledge of SIrius' tactics, and the fact that he could no longer sense the man's magical core there saved him from defeat. Turning to his right he lunged to the side out of the way of an Entrail-Expelling Curse - right into an enormous boar. His senses told him their was another one behind him, too, and Sirius to what was now his right.

Great. Just perfect.

Then the most peculiar thing happened. Harry wished for a sword, something to take the boar down. He needed it.

And the Sword of Gryffindor responded. The air rippled around his wand hand and suddenly he was holding both a wand and a sword. Harry wasted no time gawking and, pouring all the magic he could into enhancing his limbs, sidestepped the boar. Even with that he still was grazed on the chest by a tusk, but the cloak protected him from harm. Harry sliced downward with the sword, cleaving the boar's head off as it stumbled past, and through it at the other boar. The sword struck true and landed between its eyes.

Harry looked over to where Sirius was and instantly braced himself behind his shield with no time to do anything else, his gut clenching in fear.

His worst fears realized... Sirius with a rocket launcher.

"FUCK NO!" Harry screamed as Sirius, laughing maniacally, discharged a never ending stream of RPG's, courtesy of magic.

The first RPG flew through the air and, upon hitting Harry, blew him back through the gym, wall, and into the parking lot outside. Even with the shield, if not for the dragonhide cloak with its many protections Harry was sure he would have broken every bone in his body, not to mention be a smoking pile of ashes Room-wise. As it was Harry felt like the Hogwarts express had run over him with flaming wheels. Sirius apparated to the hole in the wall and let off more rockets rapid fire, drenching the air in an apocalyptic firestorm.

Harry let his magic seep through his body and leapt up and out of the way of another, snapping off sharp shots at the rockets that turned them into tuna faster than Sirius could magically fire it. Sirius got caught with a bone breaker to the trigger finger and yelled in pain. Almost instantly Harry's surroundings changed, now he was standing in a prairie dog field that was(surprise) in a prairie, wheat fields fluttering all around. Harry knew Sirius was hiding out there, but Harry had had enough. Growing up the way he had instilled in himself the brutal need to win fights, after all.

Harry let out a gutteral cry, but no fiery wave emanated from him like Sirius undoubtedly expected. Instead, Harry slammed his wand down in one of the most powerful spells he had ever cast. From the Prairie dog holes lava shot forth, a hurricane of it surrounding him on the field within seconds, the only place spared the eye in which he stood. Harry heard Sirius scream and smiled grimly.

Reaching out he snapped Sirius' control of the room from him and locked it down back where they started, slamming down anti apparition wards as he did so. And just in time too, as a cutting curse came at a very sensitive place. Harry was forced to jump and do the splits in mid air to avoid what would have been a very painful injury.

"SIRIUS!" he yelled indignantly, and the man's barking laugh answered him.

Harry was soon pressed harder than he had ever been, parrying spells at a rate he never had before. Sirius was giving him all he had, and while the Marauder couldn't manipulate the environment like Albus or Voldemort could, no one, save maybe Bellatrix Lestrange, could fire dueling spells faster and more skillfully than Sirius. There was a reason after his supposed betrayal that people feared him nearly as much as Voldemort.

Harry sent spells into the shadows and weaved in and out around and again, his wand twirling and twisting so fast the red lighted tip of his wand from parrying blurred and seemed to form glowing shapes in the air. Sirius was forced out of the shadows and the duel began to progress to the lake shore.

Sirius attempted to lay tripping traps along the ground but Harry easily nullified them. Using a charm on himself Sirius ran along the side of a tree. Leaping from tree to tree Sirius attempted to once more down Harry but it was not enough. If anything, Harry felt like his movements were even more fluid than before, immersing himself as deeply as he had in his magic. Concentrating, he made out a pattern of which trees Sirius leaped to and anticipated his next one.

Pressure forced the sap out of Sirius' present tree, which Harry promptly turned to rapidly expanding goo that was sticky and grew quickly trapping its victims. Ironically, this spell was created by Remus, Sirius, and principally his father during the last war. Sirius, recognizing the danger, was forced down to the side of the lake.

Now fighting along the sands, water lapping at the edge, Harry finished Sirius off. Getting an opening Harry threw his shield with all his might at Sirius' head. Sirius ducked the throw and taunted Harry.

"Not this time sucka-" He got no further as Harry, with his shield hand behind his back, had wandlessly exerted his control on the wind and

forced the shield to immediately reverse directions, smacking Sirius in the back of the head. The man fell like a sack of potatoes. Harry didn't think about the fact that he had just outright beaten one of the best fighters in the world, nor the time to gloat, but instead looked around carefully and spread out his magical senses. He knew the next attack would be coming shortly.

And it sure did. Two more cloaked figures - Professors Mcgonagall and Flitwick he assumed - came from the front. They quickly fell into a dueling chain together and gave Harry a difficult time keeping up with their spells. The duo steadily pushed Harry backwards a couple steps and Harry belatedly realized that his tactics with Sirius did him no good here.

A fist of water the size of a toyota Corolla came jetting out of the lake towards him, and Harry summoned a fist of flame of equal size to meet it. A large cloud of steam appeared and Harry took the opportunity to disillusion himself; no time to use the concealment spell. It wouldn't really hide him for more than a couple of seconds from those two, and would wear off with him expending so much magic, but that was all he really needed.

Gathering up the immense clouds of steam he took an iron hard grip on the wind. twisting his wand around he created an enormous vortex that, catching up the superheated steam, went roaring at the two supposed Death Eaters.

Professor Mcgonagall however was not phased and whipped her wand around and down at the ground, breaking the swirling cloud and it parted in two to either side of them around her.

Harry cursed. Of course they, of all people, would be elementals; now he had to see what they were capable of with it. The disillusionment gone, Harry used several Abverto shields to deflect a couple spells that he knew could not be parried.

Months of time being with Sirius, Moody and especially Albus had taught him to use his mind strategically. Harry surmised that they had somehow witnessed his entire duel with Sirius and knew of his forte with parrying. Thinking fast, he decided to test them using an element that few bother to use because of how uncontrollable it is; lightning.

Not the new spell that he had invented in the graveyard; Harry and Albus weren't even sure it was lightning at all judging by its behavior and look. Lightning is practically never used in a duel because of its almost untameable power, inaccuracy, and the fact that if not shielded could hurt or even kill the user.

The lightning bolt flew from Harry's wand towards the two with a thunderous crackle, but the two professors were quite ready for him. Professor Flitwick summoned two sticks that hovered a few feet in front of each of them, and Mcgonagall turned them to metal at the same time. Flitwick cast some charms Harry had never heard of between the sticks as the lightning hit, but whatever it was bounced the energy between the sticks so fast in moments a glowing ball of energy was concentrated between them. With a jab of Professor Mcgonagall's wand a beam with a shockwave positioned at the front shot towards him.

Harry, recovering from his shock too late held his shield in front of him and poured all his magical might into protecting him through it. The blast slammed into him with enough force to disintegrate a modern military tank; all the power that Harry held could not fully stop it either. He flew through the air away what had to be around forty feet. Just before landing he managed to cast a cushioning charm on the ground and immediately flipped up, only to get caught with a banisher sending him towards a tree that reached out to grab him with a multitude of limbs.

Harry let a whip stream from his wand and it wrapped around a rather large boulder, halting his momentum towards the tree and bringing him to the ground. Instantly the whip turned into a thin stream of fire that Harry whipped about behind him, slicing apart all the tree limbs attempting to ensnare him. He winced, looking at his now bare left arm; the shield must have dissipated from the earlier blow.

Professor Mcgonagall turned the leaves above him to stone, which fell towards him. Harry's face contorted in concentration and just before the brick-leaves hit a bubble of incinerating heat and flame encased him. Fortunately all the heat was refracted outwards, not in, and the falling missiles were vaporized.

Harry strained to keep the bubble up; opening the back of it he stepped out and immediately fired a confringo blast at them, letting the sphere dissipate hoping to surprise them. However, Professor Flitwick used water to muffle the explosion and Harry was hard pressed to shield

against the next barrage of spells. Finding an opening he turned a tree near Professor Flitwick to sand which attempted to encase him, but the Professor was fast for his height. Dodging, as the tree came around behind him Flitwick summoned the leftover water and dew to ripple through the sand, and then cast a powerful freezing charm that froze the attack.

Four boulders on either side of him were transfigured by Professor Mcgonagall into lions that she obviously commanded to attack him. Harry had no time to sort them out either as the two professors fell into an impeccable suppressing fire tactic. However, Harry was not perturbed by this; he had quite expected some transfigured creatures to attack him if fighting Professor Mcgonagall, and had a plan for this.

Harry wandlessly imperioed the lions with the hand behind his back(a tiring endeavor for him magically) and then casted an enormous fog cloud obscuring him and the surrounding area from the supposed Death Eaters. He made it seem that the creatures were still attacking him

within the fog when in reality he was preparing for his next move.

Gathering up the winds he released it from his wand in an impressive burst that sent the fog bank and the four lions thrown through the air at the duo. He then commanded the lions to attack them, and hoped the fog would confuse them enough as he prepared his next spell.

But it was not to be. Professor Mcgonagall swiped her wand at the ground and rose up on a pillar of earth twenty feet high. Chains flew from her wand towards Harry with unbreakable charms; a powerful arresto momentum ended that threat.

Professor Flitwick in the meantime had used a leaping spell to jump onto the pillar as well; the charms master sent a spell into the fog which made it twinkle a sinister purple. The bank began to roll back towards him, but Harry had another personal ace up his sleeve that the Professors wouldn't have encountered before. The winds whipped around him in a maelstrom, trees being stripped of their branches and the fog dissipating in the vortex. Even at a distance the two Death Eater-Professors struggled to keep their footing.

Harry poured out his magical power like a river and with a couple wand motions the hundreds of sticks transformed into snakes, which he threw at the pillars.

"Take them down!" he hissed in parseltongue, and the snakes complied, slithering up the pillar and grabbing the teachers' legs before they could respond. Professor Mcgonagall was busy vanishing the snakes, but for every one she took out two more took its place. Professor Flitwick, who had to be exhausted at this point, continued to fire spells at Harry at a level that would scare most aurors.

Harry conjured a marble slab about the size of his shield in front of him. With his left hand behind it he cast a powerful rebounding spell on it, sending Professor Flitwick's joint dislocator spell towards Professor Mcgonagall. He left Flitwick no time to block it as he played his ace card - the Die Bitch! spell.

The small teacher made a tree bend into the way of the spell and turned its bark to metal, as turning the entire ttree to metal would be almost impossible.

Professor Mcgonagall was struck by the joint dislocator and fell. The tree exploded as the golden tendrils seeped through it, sending shrapnel everywhere. His spell wasn't exactly lightning, but Professors Flitwick and Mcgonagall didn't know that. Harry noted that his spell was tinged with green, but decided it was irrelevant at the moment.

Mcgonagall was caught by the lions and kept down. Harry in the cloud of dust and splinters pointed his wand at several logs and threw them into the earthen tower, crumbling it.

Professor Flitwick, who had only just shielded himself from the hail of shrapnel, fell with the tower and was also taken down by the lions.

Harry had almost never felt so exhausted but prepared once again for another attack. He had no reprieve as from behind him a bone shatterer said towards his head. He turned his shoulder and leaned slightly away, letting it pass inches from his face. No sense in wasting energy dodging more than strictly necessary after all.

Harry dove behind the remains of the earthen tower as Moody unleashed his barrage. Harry's lions were disintegrated faster than he could command them.

And Moody didn't waste time pinning him down like anyone else would. Two of the spells that went over his head weren't what Harry thought they were. They struck two trees to either side behind them and a mirror transfigured itself from the bark. Moody sent one blood popping spell(about as lethal as the Avada Kedavra and takes even more energy) and a second heat fueled blade curse(which could cut a car in two, very draining as well) over and they bounced off the mirrors toward him. Without his magical senses he would have been utterly screwed.

As it was Moody was lunging around the side towards him at the same time. Harry, prioritizing which spell to dodge first, ducked the first spell and tried to roll under the second losing his wand, and though he received a bloody gash along his back/side from being grazed he still lived and was ready for Moody.

No self respecting wizard would expect any physical contact in a duel; that is what set Moody and Harry apart from others and much more dangerous. While not having perfected the skill the two were developing a style to use, as during the middle ages there were in fact quite a few wand to wand hand to hand fights. However Harry was given no time to summon his wand.

Harry used Moody's momentum to slip him over and past him, taking a glancing blow at the jaw but sending him past.

Moody instantly stopped though when his fake leg touched the ground, which as Harry well knew was enchanted to hell and back and then some. A Freezing curse(not the temperature one) nearly caught him in the head as they clashed again.

The difference between the two was that Moody was incredibly experienced but was not in good shape at all. Harry had magically enhanced strength and reflexes but eighty years of knowledge, however out of shape the person was, could not be tossed out of hand.

Harry quickly grabbed Moody's wrist and twisted the wand out of the hand and flying away with a tiny wandless banisher. Wandless magic needed to be used sparingly, even for someone of Harry's current caliber. Moody tried to knee Harry in the groin but Harry turned his right leg so the hit glanced off the outside of his knee.

Their hand to hand fight went on for a short while, neither of them able to use wandless magic in such proximity. But Harry made one of the dumbest mistakes ever in a fight, which for him was saying a hell of a lot. He tried to hook his leg around Moody's fake leg to trip him, which Harry knew was booby trapped beyond all rhyme or reason.

He probably would've died instantly if he didn't have dragon skin shoes on. As it was a crater was blasted into the ground and when Harry came to a swirling knife tripod extending from the bottom of Moody's leg was about to press through his chest. In sheer desperation he raised his hands to grab it and a golden greenish light swirled around his fingers. It burned straight through the tripod but Harry felt a wandless drain on himself like nothing he had ever experienced before. He swatted with his hands which sent the Death Eater Moody sailing through the air and into a tree where he did not move again.

Harry, tired beyond belief, summoned his wand when plants suddenly sprung up from the ground binding him bringing him to his knees. He tried to release a wave of fire but it was too much and he slipped into darkness.

Harry woke up to the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore. Groaning, he sat up and looked about the room, noticing everyone watching him.

"How did I do Albus?" he asked nervously, and everyone laughed.

"Kiddo, you did better than we could possibly have imagined!" Sirius said proudly. "Just like your father, always going above and beyond." The others were nodding fondly in agreement.

"What I want to know," said Alastor gruffly(even in the room his eye was looking for danger constantly), "is how Harry summoned the sword of Gryffindor."

"That," said Albus, "has a great deal to do with the lore of the sword itself. Harry, try to summon the sword to your hand please." Harry knew better than to argue with what should be impossible by now and willed that the sword appear in his hand. He nearly dropped it in surprise when it actually did come. Professor Mcgonagall, head of Gryffindor House, stared at it in reverence.

"How is this possible, Albus?" she asked in a shaky voice. "The sword was lost for centuries, and yet it comes to Harry as if he is Gryffindor himself."

"When Harry left it in my office after killing the basilisk in his second year, the sword disappeared as soon as he left the room until reappearing again today. The sword can only be summoned and controlled by someone who is worthy to wield it, and exhibits all the characteristics of a true Gryffindor - honor, bravery, selflessness and righteousness. Harry is the first person the sword has both accepted and been needed by since Godric himself died."

"Just one more surprise for Voldemort," Harry said.

After reviewing the duel and getting some last tips of advice from his teachers, everyone but Sirius left the room.

"I really cannot thank you enough for this summer Sirius," Harry said softly. "Being with you and actually having a fighting chance now - I just wish it could be this way forever."

"I do to, Harry. And after the war I'll stay with you no matter what. What are you gonna do after all this ends?" Sirius asked.

"Leave," Harry immediately answered. "Go to America and stay away from the Wizarding World." Sirius was not entirely surprised by Harry's answer.

"I confess I feel the same way pup," Sirius said. "But there's no way you'll ever be able to stay out of the fight for long."

"Who said I would be leaving the fight?" Harry challenged, though the corners of his mouth were quirked upwards.

The next day Harry spent almost entirely resting. After that incredible fight, he was bone tired and needed to recover.

The day after that he made sure everything was packed and ready to go for school, as this was the last day he would have before the start of term.

Sirius and Harry were at Grimmauld place of course; him staying at the RoR, especially with Umbridge prowling about would be too dangerous.

They were in the sitting room when Albus came in.

"So is this it?" I asked them with a pang of sadness.

"Not quite," conceded Albus. We have two places to go first." he gestured to the door and stepping outside apparated away to a beach in southern England. He and Albus stood with their feet in the water as Padfoot gamboled around them.

"Professor, why are we here?" Harry asked looking at the ocean in slight fear.

"We are here to remind ourselves of something all too easy to forget," Albus said, leaning down and running his hand through the water. "Walk into it," he said gesturing to the ocean before them.

"Er, I'd rather not if you don't mind," Harry said nervously, but then a banisher(from Sirius) hit him and he flew a long ways into the sea.

Harry panicked. Sirius still had his wand and wandless magic could do nothing for him here. But the real issue was rooted in his past.

When Harry was six, the Dursleys had taken them to the pool, where few people were. They dotingly held Dudley so he thought he was swimming but tossed Harry in hoping he would drown in the deep end. Harry panicked and shot out of the water, but in front of quite a few people. For a while after that they were talked about in the way that the Dursleys detested. He was immediately dragged home and, as with all accidental magic, beaten badly(they had long since learned his accidental magic would heal it by the next day), this one far worse than others for doing this and starved in his cupboard for near a week. He was told if this happened again

The second time they went to the pool Harry tried so hard to just stay and drown but the same thing happened, causing an uproar. At Privet Drive he was beaten so badly and thoroughly he was barely alive when thrown in his cupboard. At this point he begged that whatever made him a freak would just kill him, please let him die but it wouldn't. Most of his beating scars were from that time, and Harry was deathly afraid of swimming beyond any and all reason. The difference during the Tri-wizard tournament was the gillyweed, which he had taken early, flipped his perspectives of water and air in his mind(plus his friends were in danger, the only thing worse to him than being in water was his friends being the same.

Thus, Harry utterly panicked. But soon he had floated to the bottom as the water receeded around him by Albus, standing twenty feet below the top in a circle of dryness.

"Sorry for freaking out," Harry muttered shamefully. "I just..."

"Ssh, you don't have to explain yourself to me Harry, I really should have known better," muttered Albus with his wand still raised warding off the water. Padfoot was still whining at their feet. "I needed to show you the true power of love." He gestured to the water around them. "The power of nature is incredible, you have experienced that for yourself; now think about just how much more infinite the power of love is. Just what you can do with it." Harry looked at the sheer power of the ocean and reached through his magical senses, overwhelmed by what he felt.

"Sir?" Harry started.

"Albus," he corrected him.

"Albus- I know what you've told me about why you refused to become minister, what having too much power has done to you before - but the only people I'd consider deserving of leadership are those who fear what they could do with it. And who fears that more than you?" When Albus remained silent Harry pressed, "just think about it, okay?" Albus looked at Harry with pride and sorrow and promised to do so. When Sirius transformed from Padfoot briefly to tell Harry he sounded like Albus now Harry was somewhat horrified.

Soon after Albus apparated them in front of a statue of Harry and his parents in a village; Godric's Hollow. This visit would change him forever.

"And so it begins, Voldemort," Harry whispered standing where he had received the scar. "And so it begins."

HARRY'S TIME IN GODRIC'S HOLLOW WILL BE PUT IN A SHORT STORY I'M NOT LEAVING IT OUT I'M JUST BUSY AS HELL RIGHT NOW! ALSO THE CONVERSATION WITH REMUS!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is the first of phase two. it is titled** Chapter 10: New Person Old Troubles


End file.
